Contestshipping Tales
by saav
Summary: Serie de One-shots sobre Drew y May tras su despedida en la región Kanto
1. Una carta

**Bien, he vuelto esta vez con una serie de one-shots sobre mi pareja favorita de pokemon . No se que tan largo sea, pero mientras tenga inspiración escribiré lo que se me ocurra**

**De acuerdo, sin más preámbulos...empecemos**

**UNA CARTA**

Una vez más contemplaba con orgullo su primer listón ganado en Sinnoh.

Había sido una férrea competencia, quizá mucho más dura que las de Hoenn y Kanto, pero su esfuerzo había valido la pena.

Oh si, sorpresivamente, y contrario a lo que todos, sino es que la mayoría esperaba, May había decidió emprender un nuevo viaje, pero no hacía Jotho como sabía que lo harían Drew y Harley. No, ella había decidido aventurarse sola a esa nueva región en busca de un nuevo estilo, sumamente ansiosa de mejorar sus habilidades como coordinadora.

Y ahora se hallaba en el vestíbulo del centro pokemon, completamente satisfecha de sí misma admirando su premio mientras esperaba a que la enfermera Joy terminase de revisar a sus inseparables compañeros de concurso.

Aun así, no pudo evitar pensar que algo le hacía falta.

¿Pero que podía ser? Al término de la contienda sus padres la habían llamado para felicitarla por su victoria y sorpresivamente, su hermano había hecho lo mismo.

¿Entonces porque se sentía incompleta?

Se sobresalto al descubrir la respuesta cuando vio a uno de los participante cuyo nombre, si su memoria no fallaba, era Nando, abandonar el centro pokemon acompañado de un Roselia.

Estaba segura que era una tontería pero, por alguna extraña razón debía admitir que al final de la competencia había esperado ver a cierto chico de ojos esmeraldas felicitándola por conseguir su primer listón como si no fuera la gran cosa cuando en realidad, muy en el fondo sabía, lo hacía de manera sincera.

-May-la afable voz de la enferma Joy la trajo de vuelta a la realidad-. Tus pokemon están listos

-Si, muchas gracias-respondió amablemente la castaña al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y se dirigía al lobby

-¡Ah! ¡Por cierto!-exclamo repentinamente la enfermera-. Un mensajero trajo esto para ti hace unos minutos-dijo haciéndole entrega una larga caja

-¿Para mí?-cuestiono un tanto extrañada la coordinadora tomando el paquete. "Quizá olvide algo en casa y mis padres me lo enviaron" pensó

Sin embargo, al descubrir la caja se encontró con algo totalmente inesperado.

Una hermosa y brillante rosa roja acompañada de una carta eran el contenido del paquete que le había sido enviado.

Tras sobreponerse a la impresión tomo asiento nuevamente en uno de los sillones del vestíbulo para inmediatamente después, tomar el sobre, extraer la blanca hoja de papel que tan celosamente había guardado y comenzar a leer su contenido.

_May:_

Me había extrañado bastante el no verte participar en un solo concurso en Jotho, para ser sincero, por un momento pensé que te habías acobardado.

"¿Como se le ocurre?" pensó indignada la castaña

_Sin embargo, me enterado de buena fuente que tu ausencia se debe a decidiste emprender tu viaje a la región Sinnoh. Realmente me sorprende, he escuchado que la competencia ahí es bastante ruda, así que espero que por lo menos seas capaz de reunir cinco listones para llegar al Gran Festival, aunque después termines por ser descalificada en la ronda preliminar._

"Tan optimista como siempre" volvió a molestarse. "¡Un momento!" reacciono abruptamente la coordinadora. "¿Cómo supo que…?"

_Si te preguntas como supe a donde enviar esta carta es muy sencillo. Teniendo en cuenta lo despistada que eres y tu fecha de partida de Hoenn, con suerte este será el primer concurso al que llegarás. Y como se que pondrás en alto el nombre de nuestra región, estoy seguro que ahí ganaras tu primer, y esperemos no sea, ultimo listón. Así que debo decir que no tengo más remedio que felicitarte, aunque no sea en persona_

_En cuanto a la rosa, si, estas en lo correcto es para tu Beautifly, ya que estoy completamente seguro de que debutaras con él, pero además de eso, es para que sepas que no importa que tan lejos te encuentres, estaré vigilando tu desempeño esperando que mejores para que cuando volvamos a encontrarnos seas una digna oponente._

_Asumiendo claro que te superes aunque sea un poco._

_Esperare hasta entonces_

_Drew_

Una vez que hubo finalizado el escrito, un sonoro suspiro salió de labios de la castaña. ¿Es que hasta al escribir tenía que ser tan odioso?

-Bueno, que se le va a hacer-dijo la coordinadora para si al mismo tiempo que tomaba la rosa que acompañaba la misiva, después de todo, no podía esperar otra cosa de él-. Yo también esperare hasta entonces Drew-afirmo sonriente contemplando la flor que tenía entre sus manos

**Continuara más tarde, ahora debo ir a buscar a mis musas, lo que no recuerdo es si las deje en la cocina dentro del tarro de galletas o están en el desorden que deje en mi cuarto**


	2. En Jotho

**EN JOTHO**

Después de registrarse debidamente para la competencia que se celebraría al día siguiente en la ciudad busco con la mirada algún sitio tranquilo y reservado dentro del centro pokemon donde pudiera estar a solas y tras una pequeña inspección de tan solo unos cuantos segundos, finalmente dio con un solitario gabinete ubicado al fondo del lugar.

Así que sin perder más tiempo se encamino hacia su destino un tanto presuroso para poder presenciar el evento que, según pudo apreciar, había comenzado momentos antes de su llegada.

El segundo concurso de May en Sinnoh.

Y llegaba justo a tiempo para ver la presentación de la castaña.

-Vaya, vaya-escucho decir un par de segundos después a una socarrona, aguda y, para su leve descontento, familiar voz a sus espaldas-, parecer ser que la bobita ha estado practicando-señalo al ver la alta puntuación que otorgaban los jueces

Por supuesto, todo plan tiene sus inconvenientes, y en este caso el suyo tenía la forma de un Cacturne gigante y parlanchín.

-Bueno, May siempre ha sabido sorprendernos-agrego esta vez la voz de una joven mujer que al menos no le resultaba tan desagradable como la primera-. ¿No lo crees Drew?

-Si tu lo dices-contesto el aludido sin perder la compostura

Muy bien, la repentina aparición de ambos coordinadores no le molestaba en lo más mínimo; si bien sabía que al igual que él, Solidad siempre se había mostrado sumamente interesada en el progreso de la chica que aparecía en pantalla y que pese a sus mordaces comentarios, Harley también deseaba averiguar que tanto podía mejorar la joven, debía admitir que había esperado poder ver el concurso con cierta privacidad.

Al menos así no tendría que aparentar que la actuación de la castaña no le impresionaba en lo más mínimo.

Cuando las parejas seleccionadas para la primera ronda de combates fueron anunciadas, el ojiverde volvió a centrar toda su atención en el aparato sostenido desde el techo para atestiguar como, después de un impresionante despliegue de habilidades, ataques y combinaciones, May derrotaba a sus oponentes hasta alzarse con la victoria del concurso ganando su siguiente listón.

Un resultado que, a pesar de la seriedad que dominaba su rostro, no podía haberlo dejado más que satisfecho.

-Por lo visto May ha mejorado bastante desde el Gran Festival de Kanto-señalo Solidad levemente complacida

-Esa es su obligación-repuso tajantemente el chico-. Debe hacer grandes progresos si algún día quiere volver a enfrentarme-añadió con cierto deje de arrogancia-. Ahora si me disculpan, quisiera descansar un poco-finalizo para inmediatamente después retirarse a su habitación en el centro pokemon dejando tras de si a un par de confundidos coordinadores.

Fue evidente para ambos que el comportamiento del muchacho no era normal.

Por supuesto, de lo que ninguno de los dos se percato fue de la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del joven coordinador una vez que este considero hallarse a una distancia prudente.

Sabía muy bien que de continuar así, él y May pronto volverían a verse y cuando eso ocurriera, ambos se enfrentarían en una batalla excepcional la cual, sin importar quien fuera el vencedor y quien el vencido, recordarían por el resto de sus vidas.

Y quizá entonces, solo entonces podría confesarle que…

Un sonoro suspiro escapo de los labios del joven coordinador. No, no debía pensar en eso hasta que el momento oportuno llegase.

Hasta que eso ocurriera, él seguiría guardando celosamente su secreto.

**Jo, bueno, segundo one-shot. Esta vez desde otra region con uno de nuestros coordinadores favoritos. Esepro que haya sido de su agrado**


	3. Pensando en él

**PENSANDO EN EL**

Un nuevo concurso pokemon, una nueva oportunidad para demostrar lo mucho que había mejorado en sus combinaciones y, por supuesto, la ocasión perfecta para hacerse con su quinto listón con el cual aseguraría su entrada al evento máximo al que todo coordinador aspira participar: el Gran Festival que se llevaría a cabo dentro de un par de semanas más.

Y pese a que ese hecho debía tenerla con las emociones a flor de piel, lo cierto era que después de su primer concurso en Sinnoh, no había podido dejar de pensar en el chico de ojos esmeraldas que meses atrás le había enviado la rosa que sostenía entre sus manos como si fuese un preciado tesoro y que, estaba casi segura, la observaba desde Jotho.

De acuerdo, quizá su primer encuentro no había sido del todo agradable, incluso tras su nada amable intercambio de palabras, no dudo ni un instante en calificarlo como un autentico patán; no obstante, el paso del tiempo pronto le hizo ver lo equivocada que estaba.

Si bien no podía negar que seguía siendo un presumido sin remedio, la carta que le había enviado junto con la rosa daba fe de ello; también debía reconocer que de no ser por él, sus continuas críticas, su peculiar manera de demostrarle su apoyo y uno que otro reproche, como el que se había ganado cuando Harley trato de engañarla en el Festival de Hoenn, no sería la coordinadora que ahora era.

Un profundo suspiro escapo de sus labios, debía admitir que lo extrañaba.

¿El también la echaría de menos? ¿Pensaría tanto en ella como ella lo hacía en él?

-Deja de imaginar tonterías May -se reprocho a sí misma en un susurro-. Sabes perfectamente que no debes considerarlo más que un rival

¿Entonces porque no podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos?

"_Me parece que tus sentimientos por Drew van más allá de los concursos May"_la voz de Brianna resonó en su cabeza.

Y aunque en ese entonces lo negó rotundamente, después de ese concurso, no pudo evitar comenzar a ver al joven peliverde de una manera completamente distinta.

A pesar de que sabía, él nunca haría lo mismo.

¿Verdad?

"_Una vez me encontré con él y entonces tu nombre salió a relucir. Fue así como acabamos hablando de ti, de ti y solo de ti",_recordó su conversación con Solidad durante el Festival de Kanto. _"Creo que en verdad el siente algo muy especial por ti"_.

Por supuesto que en ese entonces ello no creyó que eso fuese posible ya que ese mismo día, ella y Drew habían tenido un encuentro no muy agradable, en el cual el ojiverde dejo muy en claro que ella no era más que una molesta y débil coordinadora.

Aunque claro, recordaba que en esos precisos momentos él no estaba exactamente de muy buen humor, ya que si sus palabras hubieran sido en serio; ¿por qué después de la batalla que definiría quien de los dos pasaría a la final de la competencia de Kanto, en la cual elle resulto victoriosa, la miro con aprobación? ¿O porque una vez que hubo finalizado el Festival, cuando lo alcanzo a la salida del estadio para preguntarle si alguna vez volverían a verse, él le sonrió, casi podría afirmar de manera cómplice, para después asegurarle que así sería?

¿Porque fue a verla al Valle Tennef cuando era más que evidente que él no tenía nada que hacer ahí?

"_Parece ser que Drew vino exclusivamente para ayudarte a superar tu depresión por la derrota ante Solidad"_, fueron las palabras que salieron de boca de Brock mientras ella y sus amigos lo veía partir nuevamente.

Aunque lejos de despejarlas, el comentario de su amigo no hizo más que incrementar sus dudas.

**Tercer capítulo salido despues de una recuperación de prácticamente un enoooooorme fin de semana de festejos (las fiestas patrias son de los mejores eventos de año). Eso es todo por ahora hasta la próxima actualizacion.**

**Chaito **


	4. Pensando en ella

**PENSANDO EN ELLA**

El concurso pokemon daría inicio en poco tiempo.

Y como acostumbraba hacerlo antes de una contienda, en compañía de su leal y recién evolucionado Roserade, se dedico a observar a algunos de los competidores que aun hacían un entrenamiento última hora entre los cuales, debía reconocer, había más de un oponente de cuidado, pero así estaba bien, de lo contrario el concurso sería enormemente aburrido.

-¡Eso es! ¡Bien hecho Beautifly!-escucho exclamar una voz femenina

No demoro mucho en encontrar a la responsable de llamar su atención, una chica quizá dos años menor que él que practicaba con su pokemon en la explanada cercana al estadio.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, la primera vez que había visto un Beautifly había sido cuando la conoció a ella.

Ese día había decidido dar un leve paseo para despejar su mente antes del concurso hasta que la vio, se encontraba en la playa, en compañía del resto de sus amigos practicando con su pokemon.

No supo porque, pero por alguna extraña razón decidió contemplarla a la distancia y claro, no paso mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta que se trataba de una novata en toda la extensión de la palabra; sin embargo, tampoco podía negar que el entusiasmo y el empeño del cual hacía gala le recordaban mucho a sus propios inicios dentro del mundo de la coordinación.

Aunque, después de haber escuchado algunos cuantos comentarios intercambiados con sus amigos, también pudo percatarse que era algo ingenua y eso podía causarle severas dificultades en un futuro.

Dificultades que probablemente la harían sentirse decepcionada y que la tentarían con la idea de desistir ser coordinadora y eso, pese a que aun ignoraba el porque, era algo que él no iba a permitir

Ahora la pregunta era, ¿cómo acercarse a ella y ayudarla a mejorar?

La suerte estuvo de su lado cuando, una repentina e inesperada ráfaga de viento, hizo que uno de los discos voladores que la castaña estaba utilizando en su práctica saliera disparado contra él.

Por supuesto atraparlo no represento ningún problema, la verdadera complicación vino cuando ella se aproximo hasta a él, pidiéndole una disculpa por lo sucedido.

¿Qué era lo que iba hacer?

Podía ser amble y decirle que un error lo comete cualquiera y comentarle con total cortesía como podía mejorar su presentación o; criticar severamente su acto, calificándolo como una demostración sumamente insignificante que no le ayudaría a pasar de la ronda preliminar.

Evidentemente, se desencanto por la segunda opción y al ser testigo de la enérgica y desafiante reacción de la castaña, supo que no se había equivocado, que había encontrado en esa chica, no solo a una coordinadora con un gran talento por desarrollar, sino también a una digna oponente que, conforme pasaba el tiempo y batalla tras batalla lo obligaba a él a dar lo mejor de si.

Y habría continuado considerándola como tal de no ser por lo ocurrido en la Isla Mirage.

Ya que mientras la observaba, tras recuperar la consciencia después de su por demás accidentada y estrepitosa caída en el río, divertirse en compañía de los Wynutt y sus propios pokemon, por primera vez vio en May algo más que a una simple rival.

Vio a una chica noble, dulce y leal que no dudaría ni un segundo en, sin importar, como lo era en su caso, que la persona en cuestión nunca hubiese sido precisamente amable con ella; ofrecerle su ayuda si en verdad la necesitaba.

Razón por la cual, una vez lograron abandonar la isla, se planteo seriamente la posibilidad de cambiar su actitud con ella.

Por supuesto, desistió de dicha idea cuando, durante el Festival de Hoenn, presenció como la castaña caía ingenuamente en los engaños de Harley y, muy a su pesar, tuvo que volver a ser duro con ella y reprocharle severamente el que fuera tan incrédula a sabiendas de que, probablemente, lo único que lograría sería incrementar la antipatía que ya sentía la castaña en su contra.

No obstante, el paso del tiempo no demoro mucho en mostrarle que su decisión había sido la correcta; May continuo mejorando sus habilidades como coordinadora a pasos agigantados hasta que, finalmente, logro vencerlo en la competencia de Kanto.

Había cumplido con su labor.

Así que una vez que la contienda llego a su fin, opto por marcharse sin siquiera despedirse, ahora era su turno para mejorar y volverse un rival digno de ella.

Aunque claro, no esperaba que la chica le diera alcance en la salida del estadio solo para preguntarle, con un brillo esperanzador en los ojos que no paso desapercibido para él, si volverían a verse.

Y sin siquiera dudarlo, le respondió que si.

Por eso cuanto se entero, después de su breve encuentro en el Valle Tennef, que ella había optado por viajar a Sinnoh en lugar de Jotho no pudo evitar sentirse realmente afligido.

Porque, por mucho que le costara admitirlo y por mucho que lo negara ante otros coordinadores que lo conocían bastante bien, como Solidad o incluso el odioso de Harley, debía reconocer que los concursos en Jotho no eran lo mismo sin ella.

-Roserade, ros-hablo su inseparable compañera de concursos

-¿Sabes Roserade?-le pregunto con voz melancólica-. Creo que en verdad la echo de menos

**Creo que hasta el momento este es uno de los one-shots más largos, ¿estaría insipirada? Tal vez. Por cierto, tengo como otras 3 o 4 ideas para este fic, solo es cuestión de que las musas lleguen a mi y listo , je...Hasta entonces**


	5. Una llamada

**UNA LLAMADA**

Al ingresar al centro pokemon pudo percatarse de que, comparado con los que había cuando hizo su arribo, el número de participantes había aumentado considerablemente. Ahora comprendía porque durante su viaje en más de una ocasión había escuchado decir que al Gran Festival de Jotho también se le conocía como la "Gran convención de coordinadores", ya que, debía admitir, a diferencia de las competencias de Hoenn y Kanto, la cantidad de concursantes ascendía a prácticamente el doble.

Sin embargo, ese no era el motivo por el que se encontraba ahí, y con la misma intriga y curiosidad de la que fue presa cuando abandono su habitación después de que una de las empleadas del hotel le informara que tenía una llamada en espera, se dirigió a la recepción donde la siempre amable enfermera Joy le indico educadamente cual era el cubículo que podía usar.

No obstante, tras tomar asiento se pregunto si sería buena idea contestar, después de todo y para ser honestos, ¿quién se tomaría la molestia de localizarlo, levantar el auricular y querer hablar con él?

Hasta donde sabía, nadie.

Aun así, por alguna extraña razón que no pudo explicar tomo la bocina del aparato dispuesto a responder.

Y claro esta, no puedo evitar que la sorpresa se apoderara de su rostro al ver quien estaba al otro lado de la línea.

-¿May?

-Hola Drew-saludo la chica alegremente-. Veo que mis suposiciones fueron correctas. Lograste entrar al Gran Festival de Jotho

-Eso era de esperarse-contesto el ojiverde recuperando su arrogancia habitual-. Aunque, no sé si pueda decir lo mismo de ti-añadió mordazmente

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Pues mira esto!-repuso la castaña ligeramente molesta al mismo tiempo que mostraba con orgullo el estuche donde guardaba celosamente sus cinco preseas-. ¡¿Qué dices a eso señor presumido?!-cuestiono desafiante

-Esta bien, esta bien-concedió el muchacho-. Debo reconocer que después de haber visto todos tus concursos has mejorado bastante

-¿Co-cómo?-no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa-. Eso...significa que…tu...-un leve rubor invadió sus mejillas-. ¿Has visto todos mis concursos?

-Por supuesto -respondió el chico con fría serenidad-. Después de todo, si quiero ser el mejor de todos los coordinadores debo vigilar el progreso de mis oponentes

-Ah, es por eso-contesto la castaña visiblemente abatida

No pudo evitar que su estomago fuera presa de una sensación completamente desagradable al ver la reacción de la chica, especialmente cuando sabía que él había sido el causante de la misma al responderle de esa manera. ¿Es que acaso no podía ser un poco amable y decirle que si había presenciado todos los concursos donde ella había participado era porque en verdad le gustaba verla en el escenario? ¿Por qué rayos no podía ser aunque fuera un poco considerado cuando evidentemente ella se había tomado la molestia de…?

Un momento.

¿Para qué lo había llamado?

-May-la llamo sutilmente tratando de evitar incomodar aun más a la chica-. Yo…quisiera… ¿puedo saber para que me llamaste?-pregunto dudoso-. ¿Acaso tienes algún problema?

-Ah…-la coordinadora pareció reaccionar aunque no como Drew esperaba-. Bueno…yo solo…llame para desearte suerte en el Festival

¡Genial! Si hace unos momentos se sentía miserable por la forma en la que había tratado a la joven coordinadora, definitivamente ahora no pudo evitar sentirse como el peor de canalla del mundo.

-Bien, ya debo irme-fue May quien rompió el silencio, sin embargo, su voz aun se escuchaba apagada

-¡Espera May!-pidió inesperadamente el chico antes de que la castaña colgase el auricular

-¿Qué quieres Drew?-pregunto un tanto irritada, evidentemente aun se hallaba molesta por lo sucedido hace poco-. El Festival de Sinnoh comienza en una semana y apenas tengo tiempo de…

-Gracias-soltó repentinamente el ojiverde

La castaña se quedo sin habla.

-Lamento haber sido tan desconsiderado contigo-se disculpo completamente apenado-. Honestamente nunca creí que tú…tendrías este tipo de consideración conmigo, fue…muy amable de tu parte y…-titubeo por unos instantes-, en verdad lo aprecio mucho

Silencio. Incomodo silencio, la chica continuaba con la mirada baja sin emitir respuesta alguna ante la creciente angustia y culpabilidad que crecían dentro del pecho del joven coordinador a cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? Era obvio que haría falta más que una simple y hueca disculpa para que May…

-Esta bien-salió se sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de la castaña-. Te perdono, solo porque sé que voy a vencerte la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos-sentenció con fingido desdén

-Como si eso en verdad fuera posible-secundo él chico con falsa arrogancia

Se miraron fijamente sin decir más, y cuando una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa hizo acto de presencia en el rostro de la joven coordinadora fue entonces cuando, sin necesidad de palabras, el ojiverde supo que entre ellos todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Quizá, ese era el momento oportuno para confesarle que en verdad la había extrañado y que…

"_A todos los coordinadores"_la voz de la enfermera Joy resonó por todo el centro pokemon. _"Se les suplica de la manera más atenta se presenten en la arena principal para dar inicio a la ceremonia de inauguración"_

-Bien, creo que ya debe irte-señalo ella con delicadeza

-Sí, supongo que sí-secundo él un tanto resignado-. Oye, May-la llamo antes de que colgara

-¿Si?-pregunto confundida

-Espero verte pronto-confeso sonriéndole levemente

-Ah…si…-un ligero rubor invadió las mejillas de la castaña-. Yo también…Hasta luego Drew

Una vez el rostro de la coordinadora desapareció de la pantalla coloco la bocina en su lugar sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por reprimir la agradable sensación que lo invadió de pies a cabeza.

Saber que a pesar de la distancia, contaba con el apoyo de May, era más de lo podía pedir.

**Bien, nuevo one-shot y el primer, digamos re-encuentro entre estos dos ¿Que les parece? Tomatazos y fanfanrrías son bien recibidas **


	6. En evidencia

**EN EVIDENCIA**

Tras tomar asiento cómodamente en uno de los amplios sillones del vestíbulo se dedico a contemplar la rosa que desde hacía varios meses atrás llevaba consigo y que, junto a sus bien ganados cinco listones, era una de sus posesiones más preciadas.

"_Espero verte pronto"_

No pudo evitar que la sonrisa que se había dibujado en rostro se ampliara aun más al evocar las palabras que le había dedicado el peliverde antes de colgar.

Quizá eran alucinaciones suyas, pero la forma y el tono en que se las había dicho le recordaban mucho al que había usado cuando se despidió de ella en Kanto.

-Pareces feliz -señalo una familiar y repentina voz femenina que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad

-¡Ah! ¡Zoey!-exclamo la chica al reconocer a la joven pelirroja que había conocido hace ya bastante tiempo tras su re-encuentro con Ash y Brock-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Escuche a varios coordinadores decir que las montañas cercanas a la ciudad son un lugar perfecto para entrenar-confeso su amiga-. Así que decidí practicar un poco antes del Festival para mejorar mis habilidades

-Eso me parece bien-apoyo la castaña-. ¿Sabes? Realmente me gustaría enfrentarte

-Si, a mí también-secundo la coordinadora-. Pero dime, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Pues yo…

"_¡Y ahora con ustedes, desde la región Hoenn, el joven caballero de ciudad LaRousse! ¡El Gran Drew_!" sin siquiera pensarlo, la chica volcó instintivamente toda su atención en el monitor empotrado en la pared.

-Vaya, ahora comprendo-señalo la pelirroja con descarada picardía

-¡E…espera un momento Zoey!-se apresuro a corregir la ojiazul al darse cuenta de lo que su reacción había provocado-. ¡No pienses cosas que no son! ¡Drew y yo…nosotros…solo somos rivales!

-May, yo nunca te pedí ninguna explicación-aclaro su amiga con una sonrisa socarrona estampada en el rostro-. Tu sola asumiste lo que creías que estaba pensado

La castaña no pudo evitar desviar la mirada totalmente apenada.

-Aunque, claro tu tampoco eres muy discreta

-¿Qué…que quieres decir?-cuestionó dudosa la hija de Norman

-Por favor May-repuso la chica pelirroja-. Desde la primera vez que te conocí me di cuenta de que cuando creías que nadie te observaba, no perdías la oportunidad para admirar la flor que tienes entre tus manos. Es claro que siempre estás pensando en él

Un leve tono rojizo hizo acto de presencia en el rostro de la joven coordinadora de Hoenn.

¿Tan evidente era?

No, de haber sido así sus antiguos compañeros de viaje se habrían percatado…aunque…, debía reconocer que el joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta no destacaba por su agilidad mental en cuestiones sentimentales precisamente y en cuanto a Brock…, bueno, cada vez que veía a una chica linda se olvidaba del resto del mundo.

Pero, por lo visto, Zoey si había dado cuenta.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Negarlo?

-¿Sabes?-continuo hablando su amiga-. Deberías decirle lo que sientes la próxima vez que lo veas

No emitió respuesta alguna, muy bien aceptaba, no en voz alta aun, que lo sentía por Drew era algo más que la simple admiración que existe entre rivales que mutuamente, día a día se inspiran a mejorar y, evidentemente, pese a la extraña relación de amistad que había entre ellos, tampoco lo consideraba simplemente un amigo que la ayudaba a superar los momentos difíciles.

Porque él había hecho mucho más.

No, en definitiva, sus sentimientos por Drew eran otros

Tal vez seguir el consejo de Zoey no era mala idea pero, ¿qué tal si…?

-No te preocupes-la animo la pelirroja-. Estoy convencida de él siento lo mismo por ti

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Bueno, digamos que es una corazonada-aseguro sumamente confiada

La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar las palabras de su amiga y tras contemplar la rosa en sus manos por última vez, volvió a centrar su atención en el concurso que se transmitía desde Jotho.

Había tomado una decisión.

**Esta vez me he demorado un poquito, lo siento...--**


	7. Un breve reencuentro

**UN BREVE REENCUENTRO**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Tres años.

Habían pasado ya tres largos años desde la primera vez que había pisado la playa de Slateport.

La ciudad donde con apenas 13 años había participado en su primer concurso, donde había sufrido su primera derrota aprendiendo así que la coordinación pokemon no era tan fácil como ella pensaba y, por supuesto, la ciudad donde lo había conocido a él.

A quien por alguna extraña razón, no había podido ver desde su regreso a Hoenn.

Miro una vez más el listón ganado hace apenas un par de horas atrás, esta vez la historia había sido diferente. No solo porque se alzo con la victoria del concurso, sino porque también, muy a su pesar, no había podido enfrentarse con el coordinador de ojos verdes.

¿Qué habría sido de él?

Desde que volvió no había tenido noticias suyas, salvo que a estas alturas y gracias a que los concursos eran todo un evento que tenían la suerte de ser transmitidos a prácticamente cualquier parte de la región, ya debería haber obtenido su tercer listón, mientras que ella apenas había logrado hacerse con el segundo.

Y todo porque había tardado en enterarse de cuando darían inicio nuevamente los concursos por casi dos semanas.

Respiro profundamente. Estaba casi segura de lo que le diría si estuviese ahí…

-Vaya, no esperaba verte por aquí

No pudo evitar mirar rápidamente sobre su hombro, esa voz era…

-¡Drew!-dijo un tanto sorprendida

-El mismo-respondió el chico con su usual actitud de superioridad-. Veo que me perdí el concurso

-¿Cómo?-lo mira la castaña confundida

-Aunque eso fue una suerte para ti-declaro el ojiverde-. Porque de lo contrario no habrías podido ganar ese listón-acoto señalando la presea en manos de la chica

-¡Por favor!-exclamo la coordinadora bastante irritada-. ¡Estoy segura de que si no decidiste participar en este concurso fue porque temías que te derrotara!

-Error-puntualizo el chico-. No participe porque el ferry que iba a tomar para llegar aquí se retraso. Yo nunca perdería la oportunidad de enfrentarte. Eso ya deberías saberlo-concluyo con firmeza

-Bien, entonces si ya sabías que no llegarías a tiempo, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Solo pensé que sería buena idea pasear y recordar viejos tiempo-contesto el peliverde con un leve encogimiento de hombros-. ¿Y tu porque sigues aquí?

-¡Ah, bueno….yo…!-el corazón de la castaña comenzó a latir violentamente, hace tiempo que había decidido que a la primera oportunidad que se le presentase, sería sincera con el joven enfrente suyo pero ahora…

Realmente no estaba muy segura.

-Si sigues perdiendo el tiempo de esa manera-acoto el coordinador al ver que la chica se había quedado completamente inmóvil-, no conseguirás los listones necesarios para poder entrar al Festival de este año-le reprocho-. Aunque claro, sería una verdadera suerte que pudieras hacerlo

-¡Oh, cállate!-recrimino la chica-. ¡Para tu información pienso derrotarte este año, ganar la copa y…!

El hecho de que Drew comenzara a reírse sin razón alguna no hizo más que incrementar su enojo

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!-reclamo la chica

- ¿Sabes?-le dijo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro-. Los concursos en Jotho no fueron lo mismo sin ti

-¿Lo dices porque no tenias a alguien a quien molestar?-cuestiono cruzándose de brazos, bastante irritada aun

-Sí, algo así-contesto el ojiverde al mismo tiempo que se daba la media vuelta-. Y también porque…-inesperadamente, su expresión se había vuelto sería

Y al notar la leve pausa del chico, May no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa una vez más.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella ocultando su evidente desconcierto

-Porque-el peliverde dudo un poco más-, no había un solo coordinador que valiera la pena-contesto con aplomo para después, sin decir más, emprender el camino

-¡Oye, Drew!

El joven coordinador se detuvo al escuchar su llamado, y sin saber que lo impulso a hacerlo, volteo a verla nuevamente.

-¿Te veré en el Gran Festival? ¿Cierto?

Una nueva sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho auguro la respuesta que quería escuchar

-Tenlo por seguro-afirmo el chico antes de retomar la marcha-. Nos vemos allá, May-dijo a modo de despedida

-Nos vemos- respondió la chica para después volver su vista hacia el mar

De acuerdo, las cosas no habían resultado como las esperaba, incluso se había desviado de su objetivo principal pero no podía negar que su reencuentro no había sido tan malo como pensó que sería.

**Se acerca el capi que donde sucedera lo que todo del mundo espera, hasta yo no puedo esperara subirlo , sin embargo, aun habra que esperar un poquitin, jejeje. Que mala soy **


	8. En un pasillo

**EN UN PASILLO**

Tamborileo los dedos sobre su brazo una vez más.

No le preocupaba en lo absoluto que durante la ceremonia de apertura, Vivian comentara que en esta ocasión el número de participante fuese mayor que en años anteriores.

Tampoco le inquietaba para nada el hecho de que, entre los presentes, se hallasen varios coordinadores de distintas regiones, entre los que se encontraban Brianna y Zoey, la pelirroja amiga de May que había conocido varios meses atrás y con la que había librado más de una intensa batalla.

Y por supuesto que entre los oponentes mas fuertes a vencer destacasen Solidad e incluso el mismísimo Robert no era algo que lo intimidara en lo más mínimo; tenía plena confianza en que sus habilidades habían mejorado lo suficiente como para hacerles frente.

No, lo que tenía prácticamente con los nervios a flor de piel, pese a que la expresión de su rostro continuaba inmutable, era que sabía que después de que la presentación de May concluyese sería su turno en el escenario.

Entonces ocurriría lo que por todos los medios había intentado evitar.

Tras su breve reencuentro en Slateport hizo todo lo posible para no cruzarse en su camino, cosa que había logrado hasta día de hoy y aun así, se había asegurado de esquivarla desde el inicio de la competencia, no porque no quisiera verla, sino porque de estar frente a ella nuevamente no sabía si sería capaz de seguir conteniéndose, ocultando lo que desde hace tiempo sentía por ella.

"_Veamos ahora la puntuación de los jueces"_, la jubilosa voz de Vivian lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. _"¡Treinta puntos! ¡La primer calificación perfecta del Festival!"_ el estadio entero estallo en aplausos, incluso algunos de los coordinadores en los camerinos no pudieron evitar expresar su admiración. _"Muchas gracias por tu presentación _

_May. ¡Y ahora que pase el siguiente coordinador!"_

Respiro profundamente en un intento por relajarse tan siquiera un poco y tras recuperar levemente la compostura salió de los camerinos rumbo a la arena principal.

Y, como supuso que sucedería, a mitad del pasillo, lo inevitable ocurrió

-Fue una gran presentación May-la felicito sinceramente cuando estuvo frente a ella

-Que bueno que lo hayas notado-respondió cortantemente, era imaginación suya o la chica perecía estar, ¿molesta?-. Supongo que ahora no seguirás ignorándome

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto extrañado el coordinador

-¡¿Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero?!-reprocho enérgicamente la castaña-. ¡Desde que llegue al Festival no te has dignado siquiera a dirigirme la palabra!-muy bien, ahora comprendía el porque de su actitud

-No lo hice a propósito-explico el chico-. Es solo que…, he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza y necesitaba un tiempo a solas…Supongo que alguna vez te ha sucedido-justifico-. Pero, mi intención nunca fue hacerte sentir mal

Las facciones en el rostro de May se suavizaron, realmente parecía sincero y además…, debía admitir que el que no se encontrase con él en ningún concurso y que la evitara durante todo el Festival también le habían servido a ella para aclarar y poner en orden sus ideas con respecto a lo que pensaba decirle una vez que finalizara la competencia.

-De acuerdo, acepto tus disculpas-concedió la castaña-. Ahora será mejor que te vayas porque no quiero que después digas que te descalificaron porque yo te retrase

-Eso quisieras-repuso el muchacho con su acostumbrada arrogancia-. Sabes perfectamente que puedo derrotarte cuando sea-puntualizo con suma convicción-. Por cierto, May-la llamo antes de seguir su camino

-¿Si?

-Puedo ver que le hiciste cambios a tu atuendo-señalo haciendo alusión a las ropas de la coordinadora, idénticas a las que vestía en Sinnoh pero ahora de color rojo

-¿Tienes problemas con eso?-reclamo la chica cruzándose de brazos

-Ninguno en lo absoluto-contesto con sinceridad-. De hecho, me alegra que hayas vueltos a usar ese color. Te hace ver más linda

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclamo sorprendida al mismo tiempo que su rostro adquiría el mismo tono de sus ropas

-¡AH!-reacciona el chico al percatarse de sus últimas palabras-. ¡Yo….mejor me voy!-y sin decir más se marcho a toda velocidad evitando que la chica se percatarse del ligero rubor que también había aparecido en sus mejillas

Por supuesto, él tampoco se percato de la enorme sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de la coordinadora.

**El preambulo al, digamoslo así, momento esperado de estos dos, ¿que sera lo que sucedera? Lo dejo a su imaginación **


	9. Declaración

**DECLARACION**

A lo largo de sus tres años como coordinadora había superado una gran cantidad de obstáculos.

Primero se había sobrepuesto a la decepción causada por su derrota en Slateport para luego, tras trabajar arduamente con sus pokemon, conseguir su primer listón y después, con el paso del tiempo, encontrar la voluntad necesaria para hacerle frente a los feroces y osados rivales que aparecían en su camino.

Incluso, tras unas larga e intensa batalla consigo misma, finalmente había logrado aceptar sus sentimientos por el coordinador de ojos verdes.

Sin embargo, nada la había preparado para hacer frente a lo que ante ella sucedía.

¿Cómo fue que todo termino así?

Hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba en los camerinos, presenciando junto con el resto de los coordinadores, el combate inicial de la primera ronda que enfrentaba a Drew contra nada más y nada menos que Robert.

Por supuesto, fue una batalla memorable y tras un impresionante despliegue de técnica y habilidad de parte de ambos contendientes, el peliverde se alzo con la victoria.

No pudo evitar sentirse feliz por él después de todo, sabía que una de las grandes metas que se había impuesto el coordinador era la de vencer a Robert en combate y, pensando que podría aprovechar la emoción del momento, abandono a toda prisa los camerinos para acudir a su encuentro, felicitarlo en persona y…

-¡Felicidades por su victoria señor Drew!-no supo en que momento Brianna apareció de la nada y antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo, la joven se abalanzo sobre él para después besarlo

En ese preciso momento su vista se nublo por completo al mismo tiempo que sentía como algo muy dentro de ella se hacía pedazos.

-Brianna-replico el ojiverde separándose rápidamente de la coordinadora-. ¿Por qué…? ¡May!-exclamo al ver a la castaña en medio del pasillo

La voz del chico la hizo reaccionar y sin pensarlo dos veces, huyo a toda velocidad

-¡May, espera!

No iba a detenerse, no quería detenerse, todo lo que quería hacer en ese instante era alejarse, correr lo más lejos posible, no volver la vista atrás y…

-¡May! ¡Detente!-Drew le había dado alcance y sujetado firmemente por la muñeca

-¡Suéltame!-exigió enérgicamente la chica al borde del llanto-. ¡No quiero verte! ¡No quiero hablarte!-exclamo comenzando a golpear el pecho del chico con su mano libre

-May, escucha por favor-le suplico-, lo que viste…

-¡No tienes porque explicarme nada!-grito la chica mientras continuaba intentando liberarse de su agarre

-Lo hare aunque no quieras-sentenció el chico tajantemente-. Brianna no significa nada, ella solo…

-¡No me interesa!-exclamo con fuerza, logrando zafarse finalmente para después comenzar a golpearlo con ambas manos mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos -. ¡¿Por qué habría de importarme lo que haces cuándo a ti no te interesa lo que me pase?! ¡Tú jamás has sido alguien considerado! ¡Nunca…!

Su protesta se vio acallada por un repentino e inesperado abrazo del coordinador.

-Eso no es cierto-declaro el muchacho con convicción

-¡Si lo es!-rebatió ella forcejeando por liberarse

-Sabes que no es así-aclaro una vez más-. May, en verdad me importas mucho

Esas palabras fueron más que suficientes para que la ojiazul finalmente se calmara un poco y correspondiera el abrazo del chico.

-¿Me dirás que te pasa?-pregunto nuevamente el coordinador

-Lo…lo siento-sollozo la chica contra su hombro-. Yo…tuve miedo

-¿Miedo?-repitió incrédulo

-Cuando te vi con Brianna…-hablo en apenas un susurro-. Comprendí que no soportaría perderte. Que la sola posibilidad de que te enamores de alguien más sin que tuviera el valor de decirte que te quiero me asusta-confeso aferrándose a él con mayor fuerza-. Me aterra como no tienes idea

Una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven ojiverde.

-Mira que en verdad puedes ser sumamente despistada-le reprocho tiernamente-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?-pregunto al mismo tiempo que la tomaba por los hombros separándola de él para mirarla a los ojos

-¿De…de que cosa?

-De que yo también te quiero

Su primera reacción fue alzar el rostro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y comprobar que no le estaba jugando una broma y de pronto, sin previo aviso, se dio cuenta de como el peliverde la tomaba con gentileza de la barbilla para inmediatamente después, percatarse como sus rostros se acercaban lentamente y sin siquiera oportunidad de reaccionar, sentir como los labios de él se unían con suma delicadeza a los de ella al mismo tiempo que volvía a abrazarla dulcemente.

-Eres la persona más importante para mi-hablo el chico cuando finalmente se separaron-. Nunca lo dudes

Y no fueron las palabras, sino la calidez que desprendían la mirada esmeralda del muchacho lo que le hicieron saber que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Por supuesto-agrego Drew recuperando su comportamiento habitual-, esto no significa que cuando nos enfrentemos vaya a ser amable contigo

-No esperaría nada más-afirmo May con una amplia sonrisa acariciando juguetonamente su nariz contra la de él

Muy bien, no era exactamente la declaración que había imaginado pero saber, después de tanto tiempo de dudas e inquietudes, que Drew sentía lo mismo por ella ero lo único que ahora importaba.

**Jo, jo ^_^. He aquí el evento esperado, pero esto no significa que la historia termine aquí, ya que aun tengo algunas cuantas ideas para esta parejita. ¿Cuántas? Esa es una buena pregunta ^^**


	10. Una disculpa

**UNA DISCULPA**

"_Ahora démosle un merecido aplauso al campeón de este año"_animo enérgicamente Vivian. _"De ciudad LaRousse, Drew"_

Los coordinadores ahí presentes hicieron caso a la petición de la animadora y en cuestión de segundos, un sonoro estruendo resonaba por toda la arena como prueba irrefutable de la victoria del peliverde en el Festival de este año y ella, a pesar de su derrota en la semifinal, no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente orgullosa.

-May-la llamo una suave y familiar voz a su lado

-¿Brianna?-la reconoció la coordinadora un tanto extrañada

-¿Podríamos hablar a solas?-le suplico

La castaña asintió con la cabeza para inmediatamente después, seguir a la joven originaria de Kanto en la dirección que esta había señalado.

¿Qué querría hablar con ella?

-Creo que aquí esta bien-señalo la menor de las coordinadoras una vez que se encontraron a mitad de uno de los corredores del estadio

-Si tú lo dices-declaro la ojiazul todavía confundida-. ¿Qué sucede Brianna?

-Yo…solo…quería…-la joven titubeo notablemente-. Yo…quería pedirte…una disculpa May

-¿Una disculpa?-repitió la aludida sin entender aun-. Pero…, ¿porqué?

-Por…-la joven de Kanto dio un profundo respiro-, por lo que sucedió esta tarde…con el señor Drew

"_¡Ah, eso!"_reacciono repentinamente la castaña. Y es que, para ser sinceros, después de que el ojiverde le confesara lo que sentía por ella, si su memoria no le fallaba justamente en ese mismo pasillo donde, se sonrojo al recordarlo, también se besaran por primera vez, ella prácticamente se había olvidado de todo lo ocurrido momentos antes.

-Sé que no debí aprovecharme de la situación-continuo explicando la chica sumamente apenada-. Especialmente porque…siempre sospeche lo que sentías por él…pero ese que…

-No hay nada que perdonar Brianna-la interrumpió la hija de Norman en tono comprensivo-. De hecho, creo que admiro lo que hiciste

-¿Tu…me admiras?-la miro incrédula la de ojos castaños

-Si-asintió con un movimiento de cabeza-. Tuviste el valor de expresar lo que sentías-_"aunque de una manera demasiado atrevida para mi gusto"_ quiso agregar-, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que te exponías mientras que yo…-jugó con los dedos de sus manos un tanto apenada-, bueno…, tuve que esperar a hacer une escena-aclaro con una sonrisa nerviosa

-May…

-Con aquí estabas-intervino una tercera voz

-Drew-lo reconoció la ojiazul

-Señor Drew…

-Te he estado buscando por todos lados- se dirigió a May ignorando olímpicamente a la otra chica, no era que la odiara, simplemente, el que por su culpa la castaña hubiese pasado un muy mal rato era algo que no podía olvidar tan fácilmente-. La fiesta de clausura esta por comenzar. Vamos-sentencio al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de ojiazul con la firme intención de marcharse

Intención que no pudo cumplir cuando un leve tirón por parte de May lo detuvo ahí mismo

-Drew, habla con ella-le pidió en un susurro

-¿Qué?-la miro confundido

-No te hará ningún daño-recalco la chica con convicción-. Y en verdad esta arrepentida

-Pero, la fiesta…

-Sé perfectamente que no te gustan-le reclamo severamente la castaña-. Así que deja de poner excusas y hazlo-ordeno prácticamente sin alzar la voz

Los suspicaces ojos del peliverde se posaron sobre la figura de la coordinadora, luego hicieron lo mismo al dirigirse por breves momentos a silueta de la joven originaria de Kanto para después casi de manera inmediata, volver a colocarse sobre la castaña.

-Por favor-le pidió vez más-. Ella tuvo el coraje de hacer lo que yo nunca me atreví. Se merece que la escuches

Un sonoro bufido escapo de labios del muchacho, ciertamente, no podía negarle nada a la joven que tenía enfrente suyo, mucho menos cuando lo miraba de esa manera. Así que tras asentir, de no muy buena gana, y pedirle que lo esperase en la celebración, la coordinadora le sonrió dulcemente para luego depositar un corto beso en su mejilla e inmediatamente después, retirarse del lugar dejando a ambos coordinadores a solas.

-Bien, te escucho-tomo la palabra el ojiverde

-Señor Drew…yo…-la chica paso un poco de saliva sonoramente-. Yo…quiero pedirle perdón por lo que hice esta tarde-siguió al tiempo que hacia una leve reverencia-. Fue algo indebido

-Olvidaste mencionar incomodo y desagradable-acoto él tajantemente

-Sí, eso también lo sé-admitió Brianna-. Sobretodo porque…, usted siempre fue muy claro sobre sus sentimientos por May

-Si yo siempre…¡Un momento!-exclamo el ojiverde!-. ¡¿De donde sacaste esa idea?!

-Siempre fue obvio-explico la coordinadora-. Es decir, desde que la primera vez que lo conocí me di cuenta que la miraba de forma completamente diferente de cómo lo hace con las demás

Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas del coordinador.

-Pero…, como usted nunca dijo nada, pensé que…tal vez tendría una oportunidad…de

"_Ella tuvo el coraje de hacer lo que yo nunca me atreví", _las palabras de May resonaron en su cabeza, de hecho, debía admitir, también había tenido el valor suficiente para hacer lo que él tampoco hizo.

-Bueno-la interrumpió el peliverde-, de hecho debo reconocer que… ¡Ejem! Que si no lo hubieses hecho, ahora May y yo no estaríamos juntos…Así que supongo que…

-…-los ojos castaños lo miraron expectante

-No tienes porque disculparte-finalizo mucho más sereno-. Estoy de acuerdo con ella en que lo que hiciste fue algo muy digno de admirar. Y, sinceramente espero que algún día encuentres un chico que sepa apreciarte

-¡Muchas gracias señor Drew!-exclamo la chica sumamente aliviada al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba al coordinador, pero esta vez, de una manera completamente diferente a como lo había hecho hace unas horas

-Brianna…

-¡Ah! ¡Yo…yo lo siento!-se disculpo separándose rápidamente de él-. Yo no quise…

-Esta bien, lo entiendo-repuso el ojiverde con su usual compostura-. Entonces…, ¿quedamos como amigos?-pregunto extendiéndole la mano

-Amigos-confirmo la joven de Kanto correspondiéndole el gesto

-Ahora, como mi nueva amiga-continuo mientras sacaba un pequeño papel y bolígrafo de entre sus ropas-, ¿me harías un favor?-pregunto al mismo tiempo que plasmaba un corto mensaje

-Claro

-¿Le darías esto a May?


	11. En la playa

**EN LA PLAYA**

El cielo nocturno iluminado por cientos de fuegos artificiales indicaban solo una cosa.

El Gran Festival había terminado

Y pese a su derrota ante Solidad en una ardua batalla por el pase a la final, como sucediera tiempo atrás en Kanto, no podía negar que se sentía inmensamente feliz.

No solo porque Drew se había coronado como el campeón de ese año, por supuesto que mientras el ojiverde recibía su merecido trofeo, ella lo miro desafiante, dejando muy en claro que sería la ganadora de la siguiente competencia; sino porque también su más anhelado deseo se había hecho realidad.

Ella y Drew estaban juntos.

Miro una vez más el pequeño trozo de papel que Brianna le había dado durante la fiesta de clausura.

"_Te espero en la playa"_

No hizo falta que preguntara de quien era el mensaje, reconocía su letra a la perfección.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista se dio cuento de que finalmente había llegado a su destino y, como lo había supuesto, sentado sobre la arena, Drew ya la estaba esperando.

Como si hubiese sentido su presencia, el ojiverde miro sobre su hombro y al verla a sus espaldas, palmeo el suelo con gentileza invitándola a hacerle compañía.

Por supuesto, ella no lo dudo ni un instante y en cuanto se coloco a su lado, no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas cuando sintió como el chico la rodeaba con su brazo.

-¿May?

-¿Si?

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-pregunto con voz serena

-¿A qué te refieres?- lo miro extrañada

-Ya sabes-dijo con un leve encogimiento de hombros-. ¿Participaras en los concursos de Kanto? ¿O tal vez los de Jotho?

-Pues, a decir verdad, pensaba regresar a Petalburgo y descansar por un tiempo antes de volver a Sinnoh-confeso aun confundida. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? ¿Acaso querría ir con ella?-. Los concursos en esa región me encantaron. En especial por el uso del vestuario, los sellos de la pokebola y todo eso

-Ya veo-respondió compresivamente el chico-. Creo que tienes razón. Las competencias de Sinnoh te quedan como anillo al dedo

-¿Qué vas a hacer tu?-pregunto levemente ilusionada por lo que podría oír

-Voy a participar en las Islas Naranja-declaro sin perder la compostura-. He escuchado que la competencia ahí es realmente dura. Poco concursos, muchos coordinadores. Es perfecto para mi

-Sí, parece que lo es-le contesto apesumbrada

Por alguna razón, saber los planes de Drew no incluían viajar con ella la había decepcionado.

Y eso no paso desapercibido para él.

-¿Qué sucede May?

-Nada…solo que…-titubeo la castaña brevemente-. Yo creí que ahora que tu y yo…tu sabes…Que viajaríamos juntos

-También pensaba lo mismo-declaro el ojiverde-. Pero después de reflexionarlo un poco, me di cuenta que no sería lo mejor

-Solo sería una carga para ti, ¿cierto?

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!-exclamo inesperadamente el coordinador

-¿Dr…Drew?

-Lo siento, no quise gritarte-se disculpo sumamente apenado-. Pero, que te quede claro que tu nunca serías un estorbo para mi, al contrario-aclaro con firmeza-. Sería yo el que se interpondría en tu camino

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-May, me conozco-respondió resignadamente-. Sé que si viajamos juntos no te daré tu espacio, estaré sobre ti todo el tiempo y eso solo te perjudicaría como persona y coordinadora. Y no deseo eso-confeso con pesar-. Quiero que la próxima que vez que nos veamos te hayas vuelto más fuerte, que me sorprendas con nuevas combinaciones para que cuando nos enfrentemos tengamos las mejores batallas que jamás se hayan visto-concluyo con entera convicción

La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar las palabras del chico, sin importar lo que pasara nunca dejaría de ser el competitivo coordinador que había conocido años atrás, y aunque eso no era algo que le molestara en lo más mínimo sino todo lo contrario, debía admitir que por mucho que le disgustase la idea de que no viajarían juntos, Drew tenía razón. No podían dejar que el que aceptaran sus sentimientos el uno por el otro interfirieran en su carrera como coordinadores.

-Comprendo-concedió ella-. Es solo que…es una lástima que no vayamos a vernos en un largo tiempo

-Bueno…, eso no es del todo cierto-añadió el ojiverde con cierta picardía

-¿Ah?

-Veras, sé que una vez que terminan los concursos y antes de que comience el Festival de las Islas Naranja, los coordinadores tiene un mes para prepararse debidamente-explico al ver la confundida mirada de la castaña- Así que tal vez, podría tomarme un tiempo para ir a visitarte a Sinnoh

-¡¿En serio?!-exclamo emocionada

El peliverde se limito a asentir con la cabeza, esa fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba, sabía que Drew no le mentiría en algo así y tras recostar su cabeza en el hombro del chico, se dedico a contemplar con él el cielo nocturno de Hoenn.


	12. Consejo de un rival

**CONSEJO DE UN RIVAL**

Desde el principio supuso que los concursos del archipiélago Naranja serían muy distintos a los de Hoenn y Kanto.

Pero nunca imagino cuanto.

En lugar de uno, los coordinadores debían hacerse solo con tres listones para asegurar su pase al Festival.

Por supuesto, eso para él, actual campeón de Hoenn y, según varias publicaciones y medios, uno de los 10 mejores coordinadores no debía representar ningún problema.

Excepto que no era así.

Ya que a pesar de haber hasta cuatro concursos en el lapso de un mes en un mismo lugar existía la _**pequeña **_peculiaridad de que una vez obtenido el listón de dicha competencia, el ganador no podía volver a participar en la misma isla.

Algo completamente comprensible, es decir, de no ser así muchos otros coordinadores no tendrían oportunidad de calificar al Gran Festival.

Y claro, eso aunado al hecho de que hubiese más de 300 contendientes, según palabras del Sr. Contesta, todos de distintas regiones y con un alto nivel de competitividad disputando los, según sus cálculos, 50 listones repartidos a los largo de las islas hacían que las cosas se tornaran aun más interesantes.

A tal grado que ahora, a dos concursos de finalizar la temporada de competencias, apenas se había hecho con su tercer listón.

Y lo había logrado justo a tiempo para cumplir la pequeña, aunque no por eso insignificante promesa, de realizar un corto viaje a Sinnoh.

Miro el reloj de pared en una las tantas tiendas de recuerdos que había en el muelle, ya era hora de empezar el abordaje.

-Que sorpresa verte por aquí Drew-una repentina figura apareció frente a él

-Robert-lo reconoció el chico de inmediato-. Supongo que tu también participaras en el Gran Festival de las Islas, ¿cierto?-cuestiono un tanto desafiante

-Así es, ahora voy por mi tercer listón y después de eso tomare un breve descanso antes de comenzar a entrenar como es debido-explico el rubio coordinador

-Entonces, te veré en dentro de unos días-repuso el ojiverde sin hacer el más mínimo intento por ocultar el entusiasmo que le producía saber que tendría un nuevo encuentro con el que consideraba uno de sus más grandes oponentes

-Por supuesto-corroboro su rival-. Después de todo, me debes una revancha-repuso con el mismo deje de satisfacción del chico

El joven coordinador solo asintió con la cabeza y tas emitir un "nos vemos después" retomo la marcha.

-Por cierto Drew, saluda a May de mi parte cuando la veas-comento el rubio de manera inesperada

-¿Disculpa?-el peliverde lo miro un tanto desconcertado deteniéndose a medio camino

-Vas a verla a Sinnoh, ¿o me equivoco?-pregunto socarronamente

-¿No se de que hablas?-se hizo el desentendido

-Te refrescare la memoria-señalo Robert aun divertido-. Ella y tu, regresando a los camerinos en el Festival de Hoenn tomados de la mano. Ella con el rostro radiante y tu mirándola como si no existiese nadie más en el mundo. ¿Te es familiar?

El ojiverde no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, cuando eso paso todos los coordinadores estaban al pendiente de la batalla de Zoey y Harley, no creyó que alguien se hubiese dado cuenta y, francamente, eso lo había tranquilizado un poco, ya que una vez terminado el Festival, le había pedido a May que, salvo la misma Brianna que sabía todo lo ocurrido, mantener oculta su relación por un tiempo ya que, pese estar completamente seguro de sus sentimientos por la castaña, de alguna manera creía que admitirla en público podría representar un obstáculo para ambos.

-Te estas equivocando-hablo el rubio coordinador interrumpiendo los pensamiento del chico-. No existe motivo alguno para que mantengan lo suyo en secreto

El muchacho lo miro confundido.

-Contrario a lo que piensas-continuo su futuro oponente-, admitirlo no sería un obstáculo, sino todo lo contrario

-Pareces muy seguro de lo que dices-rebatió el ojiverde

-Por supuesto que lo estoy-afirmo el rubio-. ¿Qué crees que me motiva a ser mejor? Que ella sea una gran entrenadora no es ningún impedimento.

-¿Quieres decir que tu…?

La pregunta del chico se vio interrumpida por estrepitoso repique de una campana empuñada por uno de los marineros anunciando la pronta partida del barco, dejándolo sin más remedio que abordar a toda prisa para inmediatamente después volver su vista hacia el rubio coordinador.

-¿Entonces crees que deba…?-pregunto el chico mientras el barco comenzaba a moverse

-Solo tú puedes decidir eso-le respondió con sinceridad-. Pero puedo asegurarte que si no lo haces, podría arrepentirte

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Robert se había convertido en un diminuto punto a la distancia. Francamente estaba sorprendido, nunca imagino que el rubio coordinador tuviese una pareja, aunque claro, el hecho de que siempre se interesara más por el progreso, los pokemon y las tácticas de sus rivales que su vida personal podría ser una buena explicación de que porque él no estaba enterado, pero…

¿Sería buena idea seguir su consejo?


	13. Los celos: de ella

**LOS CELOS: DE ELLA**

Adquirir el hábito de llegar un día antes a la ciudad o poblado en turno donde se llevaría a cabo el siguiente concurso era algo que, con el paso del tiempo, resulto ser mucho más provechoso de lo que pudo haber imaginado.

Gracias a ello podía tomarse la libertad de dar un pequeño paseo antes de la competencia, conocer algunas costumbres locales, apreciar la fauna pokemon del lugar y, ¿porqué no admitirlo?, probar los peculiares platillos de cada región.

Porque si hay algo que May adora, además de los concursos, es la comida

Y ahora, siendo su segunda vez en Sinnoh y su primera visita a Júbilo, se encuentra en una de las mayores encrucijadas de su vida.

¿Se tomaría un breve descanso para almorzar en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad o visitaría la tienda de obsequios para hacerse con un lindo souvenir?

Oh si, además de los concursos y la comida, a May también le encante tener uno que otro recuerdo de los lugares que visita.

Vaya difícil elección.

-¡Ahh! ¡Mira es Robert!-escucho gritar a una escandalizada chica de cabellera azul en las cercanías

-¡Sí!-secundo su compañera, una joven pelirosada de ojos castaños-. ¡Escuche que esta compitiendo en las Islas Naranja!

Esas palabras fueron más que suficiente para atraer su atención y, al igual que otros tantos curiosos que pasaban por ahí, se acerco al aparador donde se exhibía la enorme pantalla a la que llegaba la transmisión de la competencia que se llevaba a cabo en el archipiélago.

"_¡Milotic! ¡Cola de Hierro!"_

Al ver que el ataque del pokemon daba de lleno contra su oponente, la castaña no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que había mejorado el rubio coordinador.

-¡Robert es asombroso!-exclamo la joven de cabellera rosada

-¡Es cierto!-la apoyo su amiga-. ¡Además de encantador!

-Aunque para serte sincera, yo prefiero a Drew-rebatió la otra-. ¡Es tan guapo y tiene tanto estilo!-aseguro con aire soñador

-Eso no te lo puedo negar-secundo la peliazul

La joven coordinadora no pudo evitar fruncir severamente el entrecejo de manera inconsciente; ¿estaban hablando de Drew?

**Su Drew**

-¡Lo que daría por tener una cita con él!-declaro la pelirosada-. ¿Quién sabe? Podría haber algo de química entre nosotros y entonces…

"_¡Suficiente!"_ grito mentalmente la castaña. No iba a permitir que…

-Bueno, hasta donde se no tiene novia, así que aun tienes bastantes esperanzas-la animo su amiga

Esas palabras fueron más que suficiente para acallar la protesta de May.

Era cierto, ella y Drew habían acordado no hacer pública su relación, al menos no por un tiempo ya que, según él, eso podría ser algo sumamente contraproducente para ambos, pero ahora…

La impotencia que se hizo presente al no poder dejarle en claro a ese par de chicas que no se hicieran ilusiones aunado al extraño e incomodo escozor surgido desde el interior de su pecho, la hicieron sentir extrañamente furiosa e incómoda.

Quizá, mantener oculta su relación no había resultado ser una buena idea después de todo.

**Hemos llegado al one-shot numero 13 ^_^, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Por cierto, queiro agradecer a las personas que han dejado reviews para esta historia: Shirley, Carolina, Lady Arakawa (aun falta para que los padres de May se enteren pero te aseguro que lo harán), Kouki, Aiko Umiko, sasusaku95, Vero-chan , Finn-chan,****Giuli-Uchiha93****,o lightfire.o ****.****De verdad agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de dejar sus comentarios, aunque no lo crean, me alegran el día ^_^**

**Bueno, es todo por ahora. No se pierdan el próximo episodio (imagino que por ahí mas de una intuirá el titulo), en el mismo fic, con la misma autora y en el mismo sitio ^_^. **


	14. Los celos: de él

**LOS CELOS: DE EL**

Lo último que supo de ella fue que había ganado su concurso en Ciudad Jubilo.

Ahora, si sus cálculos eran correctos, finalmente debería, si no es que estaba por hacerlo ya, arribado a la siguiente cede del próximo concurso: Pueblo Floaroma; donde, dada la enorme cantidad de carteles alusivos que pudo observar desde su llegada, el concurso de este año estaría dedicado única y exclusivamente a los pokemon hierba.

Y aunque admitía que la enorme variedad de criaturas tipo planta que había en Sinnoh era en verdad fascinante, el no estaba ahí para admirar la fauna local, así que tras registrarse en el hotel decidió dar un largo paseo por todo el pueblo cuyo objetivo principal era el encontrarla.

Objetivo que logro tras una caminata de un par de horas.

No había cambiado en lo absoluto, todavía usaba una pañoleta sobre su cabeza, el color rojo, no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que tal vez se debía al comentario que se le había escapado en el Festival de Hoenn, seguía predominando en sus ropas, su rostro aun irradiaba esa dulce y singular calidez y…

Un minuto.

¿Qué hacía ese sujeto de cabello negro hablando con ella?

¿Por qué rayos le ofrecía un ramo de rosas blancas?

"_Ignorante"_ pensó. No sabe que a May solo le gustan las rosas rojas, _sus rosas rojas_ para ser más específico.

-¿Qué dices entonces May?-escucho preguntar al moreno al mismo tiempo que se acercaba-. ¿Aceptaras salir conmigo?

"_Con que eso era_", el ojiverde lo miro con desdén, el muy atrevido osaba coquetear con May.

**Su May**

-Escucha Alex-respondió la castaña con sutileza-, ya te lo dije en Jubilo, yo…

-Vamos-el aludido no le permitió finalizar-; dame solo una oportunidad para…

-Interrumpo algo-intervino finalmente el peliverde

-Dre…Drew…-la sorpresa de la castaña fue más que evidente

-¿Conoces a este tipo, May?-pregunto el moreno más que molesto por la repentina interrupción

-Por supuesto que me conoce-rebatió el desafiante el ojiverde-. Yo soy…

-Un buen amigo-se apresuro a aclarar la coordinadora-. Drew, es un buen amigo

El coordinador prácticamente enmudeció por completo al escuchar semejantes palabras salir de la boca de la castaña.

Bien, si así iban a ser las cosas

-En ese caso me marcho-declaro dándole la espalda a la joven pareja-. Es evidente que no tengo nada que hacer aquí-sentencio, no sin antes mirar a May sobre su hombro con un claro deje de reproche para después emprender su camino

¿Cómo se había atrevido May a hacerle eso?


	15. Reconciliación

**RECONCILIACION**

Retiro violentamente la mano del pestillo de la puerta para, inmediatamente después, llevársela a la cabeza y mecerse el cabello bruscamente en una clara señal de frustración.

No, no iba a hacerlo, no cedería e iría en busca de la castaña para pedirle una disculpa cuando, evidentemente, ella había sido la principal responsable de su actual estado de ánimo.

Aunque…,bueno…, esta bien, admitía que si May había decidió presentarlo simplemente como amigo frente a ese chico, se debía única y exclusivamente a la petición le había hecho en Hoenn de mantener oculta su relación.

¡Pero esto era completamente diferente!

¡Es decir; una cosa era aceptar públicamente que ellos dos eran pareja y otra totalmente distinta que no dejara poner en su lugar a un tipo que, claramente, tenía unas no muy buenas intenciones con ella!

Sin embargo, al evocar la profunda mezcla de tristeza y decepción que había visto reflejada en los azules ojos de May, no pudo evitar pensar que quizá, no todo era su culpa.

"_¡No, no y no!"_ se repitió mentalmente sacudiendo su cabeza a una velocidad vertiginosa. El no había cometido ninguna falta y no saldría a buscarla aun si eso lo tenía con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo al pensar que, quizá después de eso, May ya no quisiera nada con él.

-Ros, ros, roserade-hablo su inseparable compañera de concurso que había salido de su pokebola momentos atrás, justo cuando había regresado a la habitación.

-¡Ya dije que no, Roserade!-bufo el chico-. ¡No voy a ir a buscarla!

-¡Ros, roserade, ros!

-¡Yo no tuve culpa de nada!-rebatió-. ¡Ella fue la que dijo que solo era un amigo!

- ¡Roserade, roserade, ros!-reclamo el pokemon-. ¡Roserade, ros, ros, ros! ¡Roserade!

-¡Pues eso…!

Un leve golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación lo hizo interrumpir su peculiar conversación con su pokemon.

-¿May?-se sorprendió al descubrir que había sido la castaña quien había llamado

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto ella con cierto recelo

El chico accedió lentamente al mismo tiempo que cedía el paso a la coordinadora y una vez la chica se encontró en el interior tomo asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban en el dormitorio.

-Si no te molesta-fue May quien decidió romper el silencio-, me gustaría que habláramos de lo que paso hoy

-No hay nada de que hablar-rebatió el muchacho cortantemente-. Es obvio que a ti no te importa lo que hay entre nosotros si aceptas que cualquier tipo te corteje

-¡Escúchame bien arrogante presumido!-exploto la castaña-. ¡No voy a permitir que te pongas en el papel de víctima cuando es obvio que no lo eres y la única perjudicada soy yo!

-Si, claro-repuso el ojiverde con ironía-. Imagino lo mucho que has sufrido

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Tú no sabes por lo que he tenido que pasar durante todo este tiempo!-reclamo la coordinadora a todo pulmón-. ¡No tienes idea de lo que es tolerar el escuchar a cientos de chicas decir que harían lo que fuera para estar contigo! ¡El tener que morderme la lengua para decirles que ni se les ocurra acercarse a ti! ¡Ser testigo de cómo se algunas compran ropa cara y joyas finas pensado que con eso lograrían captar tu atención! ¡Que vivo aterrada ante el simple pensamiento de que tal vez alguna de ellas tenga éxito!

-Yo nunca…

-¡Y por si eso fuera poco!-continuo sumamente irritada-. ¡Cuando hago lo que me pides de mantener oculta nuestra relación, te molestas como si hubiera hecho algo imperdonable!

-May…

-¡Eres un egoísta vanidoso que solo piensa en si mismo!-grito poniéndose de pie-. ¡Y la verdad no sé porque vine a aclarar las cosas contigo cuando es evidente que no te importa! ¡Con tu permiso!-sentenció dirigiéndose a la puerta con paso firme

-¡No, May! ¡Espera!-pidió enérgicamente el coordinador al mismo tiempo que la alcanzaba y la sujetaba de los hombros en un pequeño intento por detenerla

-¡Suéltame!-exigió vehemente la chica

-¡No! ¡No voy a hacerlo hasta que me escuches!

-¡No tienes nada que explicar! ¡Todo quedo muy claro!-refuto la castaña liberándose-. ¡No tienes porque inventar alguna patética excusa para que…!

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿No entiendes que estoy asustado!?-bramo el peliverde con verdadera furia

La coordinadora se volvió a mirarlo completamente sin habla, no era lo violento de su reacción lo que la había logrado desconcertarla sino que, si algo había aprendido muy bien con el paso del tiempo, era que Drew solo perdía los estribos de esa manera cuando se sentía realmente amenazado.

La pregunta era, ¿porqué?

-Drew…tu…

-¡Lo admito, esta bien!-continuo el ojiverde mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura-. ¡Me da miedo que algún día te des cuenta de que yo no soy lo mejor para ti!

-¿De dónde sacaste semejante idea?-cuestiono la chica sumamente confundida, a estas alturas ya debería saber que ella no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo

-Aceptémoslo May-respondió el coordinador con tono abatido-. Desde que nos conocimos nunca fui amable contigo, siempre te critique duramente y dije cosas que en más de una ocasión te hicieron sentir mal; incluso ahora, cuando sé que soy el culpable de todo, no pude evitar lastimarte-desvió la mirada completamente avergonzado, realmente no se sentía muy orgulloso por lo que había hecho en el pasado-. Estoy completamente seguro que, el tipo de esta tarde, o cualquier otro sería mucho más amable y comprensivo, te trataría mejor de lo que yo lo hago, y…-titubeo por algunos instantes-, no te culparía si ya no quisieras estar conmigo

La castaña no pudo evitar que una pequeña y dulce sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios, así que eso era.

-Eres un tonto, tontito-hablo la coordinadora al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se posaba tiernamente sobre una de las mejillas del muchacho-. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que algún día decidiría algo como eso?

-Pues…-el ojiverde alzo la mirada para verla directamente a los ojos-, cualquier chica quiere que su novio siempre sea atento con ella, ¿no?

-Tal vez cualquier chica, pero yo no-contesto ella con convicción

-Pero…

-Escucha Drew-lo interrumpió la joven ojiazul-. Sé que en algunas ocasiones, fuiste muy severo conmigo, pero de no haber sido así, nunca habría llegado a ser lo que soy ahora

-May…

-No quiero que seas amable conmigo solo porque crees que es tu obligación hacerlo, eso sería algo muy hipócrita de tu parte-continuo la castaña-. Además, sé que cuando me criticas lo haces por mi bien, porque quieres que mejore como coordinadora para que cuando nos enfrentemos en batalla, sorprendamos a todo el mundo-el chico sonrió levemente un poco más animado, era lo mismo que él le había dicho tiempo atrás-. Y que de una vez te quede claro-sentencio abrazándose afectuosamente al coordinador- , me gustas tal como eres y no importa cuantos chicos digan que harían lo que fuera para estar a mi lado, yo solo quiero estar contigo

El ojiverde no dudo ni un instante en corresponder el gesto de la chica tras emitir un profundo suspiro, en verdad que se había quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Sabes que yo tampoco te cambiará por nada ni nadie en el mundo, ¿verdad?-hablo el chico un poco más calmado

-Ahora si-susurro la ojiazul con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él

-¿Entonces, estoy perdonado?-pregunto infantilmente

-Con una condición-se apresuro a responder la chica separándose de él para mirarlo directamente a los ojos

-¿Condición?-repitió un tanto confundido el muchacho

-Que participes en el concurso Floaroma, que ambos lleguemos a la final y, para cuando te derrote-agrego divertida- veas cuanto he mejorado

-De acuerdo-accedió él-. Pero estas muy equivocada si crees que vas a ganarme

Se sonrieron uno al otro antes de volver a abrazarse, finalmente todo se había aclarado.

-Una cosa más-hablo el coordinador con voz seria

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto preocupada

-Ni sueñes que voy a cambiar mi atuendo por uno tan…-busco la mejor palabra para describirlo-llamativo

-De acuerdo-sonrió la castaña, entendía muy bien que se negara a usar un vestuario especial para la competencia-. Eso no importa

-Roserade-susurro satisfactoriamente el pokemon que había sido testigo de todo desde el fondo de la habitación

**Bien, bien, bien, la parejita se ha reconciliado, para tranquilidad de algunos, pero aun les queda mucho por delante, como simple adelanto les dire que para el próximo capitulo se las veran con uno diablillos del Equipo Rocket ¿como? ¿porque? Dejare que especulen hasta el siguiente one-shot ^_^ jua, jua, jua!! Soy mala**

**PD: Podrían dejar un review en los primeros one-shot que subí (sobretodo complicado) es que se ve muy triste sin un review como sus hermanitos el pobre -_-**


	16. Al descubierto

**AL DESCUBIERTO**

Las inscripciones se habían cerrado, desde el pequeño claro en el bosque donde se encontraba podía escuchar el bullicio que provenía desde el pueblo, en tan solo unas horas el concurso pokemon daría inicio, tenía tiempo para una práctica de último minuto.

-¡Muy bien Venosaur!-exclamo la chica sumamente animada-. ¡Hojas Navaja al blanco que esta en ese árbol!

-¡Venosaur!-gruño el pokemon al mismo tiempo que cumplía la orden de su entrenadora logrando que los proyectiles acertaran en su objetivo

-¡Bien hecho Venosaur!-lo felicito la castaña acariciándole la cabeza

-Debo reconocer que tiene buena puntería-acoto una voz familiar a sus espaldas

-¿Ahora te dedicas a espiar el entrenamiento de los demás, Drew?-cuestionó la coordinadora entre divertida y desafiante

-No, solo pasaba por aquí-respondió el ojiverde como si nada-. Es conveniente relajarse un poco antes de una competencia. Y bueno…-se llevo la mano a la cabeza en actitud titubeante-, quería asegurarme que no llegues tarde al concurso

-¿Acaso te estas preocupando por mi?-pregunto ella con total picardía

-¡Claro que no!-se apresuro a rebatir el peliverde desviando la mirada en un vano intento por ocultar el leve rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas-. Solo…, creo que sería una verdadera lástima que te descalificaran por no presentarte a tiempo

La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente divertida ante la aparente indiferencia del coordinador, si, ese era el Drew que ella quería

-¡¿Estas hablando en serio?!-escucharon exclamar a una chica en las cercanías

-¡Sí!-oyeron responder al chico que la acompañaba-. ¡Esta cerca del estadio! ¡Le entregas a tu pokemon y te lo regresa con un nivel más alto!

-¡Robert es genial!-declaro aun emocionada la muchacha

-Eso es imposible-murmuro el coordinador severamente

-¿Drew?-lo llamo inquieta la ojiazul

-Robert esta en las Islas Naranja-explico tajante-. Y por lo que sé, en sus planes nunca estuvo venir a Sinnoh

-Eso significa que…

-Sí, se trata de un impostor-confirmo él

-¡En ese caso debemos ir!-declaro la castaña abruptamente-. ¡Seguramente la intención de ese sujeto es robarse a los pokemon de los demás! ¡Y si eso ocurre tal vez nunca los vuelvan a ver!

Los ojos verdes del muchacho se posaron sobre la figura de la coordinadora, una vez más el noble y desinteresado espíritu de la chica salía a flote, sonrió levemente, por esa y otras tantas razones era que adoraba a la castaña, así que tras asentir con la cabeza y permitir que May regresara a Venosaur a su pokebola emprendieron el camino hacia la sede del concurso.

Para cuando hicieron su arribo al estadio, pudieron observar una gran cantidad de personas alrededor de lo que parecía ser una carpa de generosas proporciones, la mayoría de ellas sostenía a su pokemon haciendo una larga fila en espera de ser atendidos por uno de los mejores coordinadores de todos los tiempos

-Debo decir que nunca había visto a un Cacturne en tan buen estado-Drew frunció severamente el entrecejo al escuchar hablar al consideraba uno de sus más grandes rivales, esa voz era demasiado áspera para ser la de Robert-. Si dejas que me haga cargo de él te aseguro que su nivel subirá lo suficiente como para que derrotes a cualquiera de tus rivales en el concurso

-¡¿De verdad?!-pregunto emocionado el dueño de la criatura-. ¡Por favor!

-Bien, ahora mi asistente se lo llevara adentro-respondió el falso coordinador al mismo tiempo que una mujer de cabello azul tomaba al pokemon

-¡Ya fue suficiente de esto!-grito repentinamente la castaña a todo pulmón

-¿Y esa loca?-murmuro una chica

-¿Qué le pasa?-cuestiono otra

-No lo sé-contesto un muchacho

-¡Hacerse pasar por un gran coordinador como Robert, solo para robarse a los pokemon de estas personas!-continuo reprochando.-. ¡Eso es en verdad despreciable!

-¡¿Qué dice?!-exclamo incrédulo uno de los presentes

-¡¿No es Robert?!—secundo otro

-Po supuesto que no es Robert-corroboro Drew con aplomo-. El nunca entrenaría al pokemon de otro porque cree firmemente que entre este y el entrenador debe desarrollarse un lazo muy especial. Además…-una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro-, Robert jamás tendría una asistente, mucho menos una con tan poca clase

-¡¿Cómo dices?!-reclamo indignada la acompañante del falso rubio

-Suficiente charla-sentencio fríamente el ojiverde-. ¡Digan quienes son en este instante!

Los impostores comenzaron a reír escandalosamente al mismo tiempo que se despojaban de sus disfraces y un sonoro estruendo resonaba por todo el lugar, en cuestión de segundos la tierra se abrió surgiendo de ella un enorme robot negro con una gran R roja en la parte superior logrando que varios de los ahí presente comenzaran a huir de ahí.

-¡¿Quieren saber quiénes somos?!-pregunto desafiante la ahora mujer rubia-. ¡Ahora se enteraran!

-Así que son ellos-reconoció May

-¡Para destruir al mundo con la devastación!-continuo la villana

-¡Y destruir a los pueblos de cada nación!-secundo su compañero de cabello azul

-¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

-¡Y extender nuestro reino con todo y nuestro ultrapadrisimo Gundam!** (lo siento , desliz de la autora ^_^)**

-¡Cassidy!

-¡Butch!

-¡El quipo Rocket esparciendo terror a la velocidad de la luz!

-¡Ríndase ahora o prepárense para recibir sus pataditas!

-Es broma, ¿verdad?-un tic nervioso apareció en una de las cejas del ojiverde-. Son exactamente lo mismo que los otros tres ridículos

-¡Por supuesto que no!- reclamo Cassidy

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a compararnos con ese trío de perdedores?!-secundo Butch

-Tienes razón al menos ellos son mucho más creativos al decir esas frases tan cursis-repuso Drew con su usual arrogancia

-¡¿Qué, qué, qué?!-se enfureció la rubia-. ¡Cómo te atreves tu…tu…! ¡Cabeza de esparrago!

-Incluso sus insultos son los mismos-critico mordazmente el coordinador-. Enfréntenlo, solo son una copia barata

-Yo creo que ya fue suficiente platica-interrumpió May-. ¡Devuelvan todos los pokemon que se llevaron o si no…!

-¡¿O si no que, niñita?!-amenazo el peliazul

-¿Me das una mano Drew?-pregunto la castaña al mismo tiempo que se hacía con una de sus pokebolas

-No tienes porque pedirlo-la apoyo él

-¡Adelante Glaceon!

-¡Vamos Flygon!

-¡Glaceon!

-¡Flygon!

-¡Dos pueden jugar este juego!-rebatió Cassidy-. ¡Ve Hounduer! ¡Acábalos con Lanzallamas!

-¡Sal Migthyena!-la siguió su Butch-. ¡Bola de Sombras!

-¡Gleceon! ¡Ventisca!

-¡Flygon! ¡Tormenta de Arena para reforzar la Ventisca!

Una inmensa explosión multicolor surgió como resultado del violento impacto entre los cuatro ataques, en otras circunstancias habría sido un gran espectáculo para más de uno de los observadores cercanos, pero por ahora, la mayoría de ellos estaba solamente interesado en que la joven pareja de coordinadores que se enfrentaba a esos criminales obtuvieran la victoria para así, recuperar a sus pokemon.

-Eso no estuvo nada mal May-le dijo el peliverde con cierto deje de satisfacción

-Gracias Drew-respondió ella con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

-¡Trecko!-se escucho repentinamente una angustiada voz-. ¡¿Dónde estás?!-al mirar sobre su hombro la castaña se percato de la presencia de una chica que llamaba a su pokemon el cual no tardo en localizar en las cercanías de la zona batalla

-¡Ay, no!-lamento la coordinadora

-Creo que podemos sacarle provecho a eso-murmuro maliciosamente Cassidy a su compañero al percatarse de lo mismo que la muchacha

-Estoy de acuerdo-secundo el pelizul-. ¡Mitgthyena! ¡Bola de sombras contra Trecko!

-¡Groar!-gruño el pokemon lanzando su mortal ataque

-¡No! ¡Cuidado!-grito la ojiazul abalanzándose a toda velocidad sobre la pequeña criatura

-¡MAY!

"**BOOM"**

Una inmensa nube de polvo surgió como resultado de la nueva explosión y para cuando el panorama finalmente se aclaro, el corazón del joven coordinador prácticamente se detuvo al ver lo ocurrido.

May yacía en el piso completamente inconsciente.

Y él no pudo evitar correr como un loco a su lado.

-¡May!-la llamo desesperado mientras la tomaba con sumo cuidado entre sus brazos intentando despertarla-. ¡May!

-Dre…Drew

-¡¿Acaso estas loca!?-le reprocho severamente-. ¡¿En qué rayos estabas…?!

-¿Trecko esta bien?-pregunto ella débilmente

-¡Trecko! ¡Tre!-hablo el pokemon a un lado de la chica sin daño alguno

-Sí, no le paso nada-corroboro él

-Que bueno…

-¡Oh! ¿Qué sucede esparraguito?-se mofo Cassidy-. ¿Lastimamos a tu noviecita?

-¿No vas a llorar, verdad?-secundo Butch

-¡Cruzaron el límite!-reclamo el coordinador con verdadera furia-. ¡Ahora es personal!

-¡Uyy! ¡Qué miedo!-continúo burlándose el peliazul-. ¿Qué nos vas a hacer? ¿Acusarnos con tu mami?

-¡Glaceon!-llamo al pokemon de la castaña que respondió acudiendo rápidamente a su lado-. Cuida de May

-¡Glaceon!-asintió la criatura enérgicamente

-¡Sal Absol!-grito el ojiverde arrojando otra pokebola

-Estas equivocado si crees que eso nos asusta-dijo la rubia con altanería-. ¡Hounduer! ¡Lanzallamas!

-¡Migthyena!-la apoyo su acompañante-. ¡Bola de sombras!

-¡Absol! ¡Hiperayo! ¡Flygon! ¡Furia Dragón!-ordeno Drew

-¡Absol!

-¡Flygon!

El ataque de los pokemon del ojiverde impactaron de lleno contra el del par de villanos quedando los cuatro suspendidos en el aire sin avanzar ni retroceder.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-se burlo Cassidy una vez más

-Esperaba que dijeras eso-señalo el ojiverde con convicción-. ¡Absol! ¡Flygon! ¡Máxima potencia!

Ambas criaturas obedecieron y, ante la incrédula mirada de los dos miembros del Equipo Rocket, sus pokemon comenzaron a retroceder.

-¡Es imposible!-exclamo el peliazul

-¡Ahora, acábenlos!-ordeno el coordinador

Una potente llamarada y un poderoso rayo surgieron del par de criaturas los cuales no demoraron en llegar a su objetivo, el robot controlado por ambos criminales el cual, en cuestión de segundos exploto convirtiéndose en chatarra al mismo tiempo que los cientos de pokemon que había en su interior eran liberados regresando a los brazos de sus entrenadores y el par de ladrones se elevaba por los aires.

-¡Nos mandaron a volar como a los otros tres!-se escucharon sus voces a la lejanía

En cuanto los perdió de vista, el ojiverde no perdió ni un solo instante y regreso al lado de la castaña que comenzaba a tratar de reincorporarse.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto suavemente al mismo tiempo que la ayudaba a sostenerse en pie

-Si, solo son raspones-le respondió la chica con una leve sonrisa-. Nada de que preocuparse

-En ese caso…¡Eres una verdadera irresponsable!-recrimino el coordinador-. ¡Mira que hacer una tontería de esa magnitud!

-Pero…Drew…-intento explicarse ella-. Ese Trecko…estaba en peligro y…

No pudo continuar porque, como había sucedido en Hoenn meses atrás, Drew la abrazo repentinamente impidiéndole decir algo más, pero…había algo diferente esta vez.

-Si vuelves a hacer algo como eso…-fue el muchacho quien tomo la palabra-. De verdad voy a molestarme mucho

-Drew…-el rostro de la castaña estaba completamente colorado-. Nos…nos están viendo…Y hay cámaras…Todos van a enterarse de…

-Eso ya no me importa

La coordinadora no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente ante semejante declaración y casi de inmediato correspondió el gesto del muchacho, si a él ya no le importaba quedar al descubierto frente a todos los ahí presentes, a ella mucho menos.

**Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo una batalla así que espero me haya quedado bien. Por cierto, como todos saben se vienen las fiestas así que no se si podre actualizar pero descuiden, si no lo hago les aseguro que agrarrare mi cuardenito escbribire las ideas que rondan mi cabecita y despues las pasare al monitor para luego subirlas.**

**Sin más es todo por ahora y deseandolesd por adelantado una feliz navidad y un feliz año nuevo me despido ^_^**


	17. Batalla

**BATALLA**

"_¡Ahora con ustedes los finalistas del concurso de Pueblo Floaroma de este año!"_ anuncio la emocionada voz de Marian. _"¡Primero, de ciudad Petalburgo de la región Hoenn: la fantástica May!"_

La castaña apareció en escena vistiendo un colorido y original atuendo que la daba la apariencia de hada salida de un cuento y, como era su costumbre, devolvió cordialmente el saludo a la audiencia que la recibía tan calurosamente.

"_¡En segundo lugar, pero no por eso menos importante, también desde Hoenn de Ciudad LaRousse: el gran Drew!"_

Con las manos en los bolsillos usando sus ropas habituales, ya le había advertido a May que él nunca vestiría un atuendo tan llamativo, el ojiverde hizo acto de presencia conservando, pese a la evidente emoción del público, su ya acostumbrada e impasible actitud.

"_¡Como todos ustedes saben este par de coordinadores tiene mucho más en común que sus grandes habilidades y la región de origen!" _continuo la anfitriona del concurso maliciosamente logrando despertar la curiosidad de más de uno de los ahí presentes._ "¡Ya que hasta hace poco nos hemos enterado de que…Ambos son pareja!", _como era de esperarse, algunas cuantas exclamaciones de sorpresa y lamentos, tanto femeninos como masculinos se hicieron escuchar. _"¡Así que prácticamente podríamos decir que nos encontramos ante un caso de Romeo contra Julieta!"_

-No tenia porque hacer tanto alboroto-murmuro el coordinador bastante avergonzado

-Como siempre a Drew le incomodan este tipo de cosas-dijo para si una divertida May desde el lado opuesto de la arena

"_¡Muy bien! ¡Sin más preámbulos! ¡Cooomenzamos ¡"_

-¡Venosaur! ¡Al escenario!

-¡Veno!-el compañero de May apareció preparado para la batalla

-¡Roserade! ¡Sal ahora!

-¡Roserade!-el pokemon del ojiverde también se encontraba más que listo

-¡Venosaur! ¡Hojas Navaja!-ordeno la castaña

-¡Venosaur!-obedeció la enorme criatura disparando los afilados proyectiles a increíble velocidad

-¡Roserade! ¡Defensa de Hojas Mágicas!-rebatió el coordinador

-¡Ros, ros!-las deslumbrantes hojas chocaron estrepitosamente contra el ataque de Venosaur originando cientos de pequeñas explosiones multicolores

"_¡Guau!"_ exclamo una sombrada Marian _"¡Que deslumbrante inicio!"_

-Y eso que apenas comenzamos-señalo emocionada la coordinadora-. ¡Venosaur! ¡Látigo Cepa!

-¡Venosaur!

-¡Roserade! ¡Esquívalos!

-¡Roserade!

"_¡Con agiles y gracioso movimientos, Roserade evade el Látigo Cepa haciendo que los puntos de May disminuyan!"_

-¡Continua con el Látigo Cepa sin detenerte Venosaur!-grito la castaña

-¡Sigue esquivándolos Roserade!

"_¡Roserade no parece tener problemas para…! ¡Esperen!"_

-¡Rooos!-se quejo el pokemon cuando las poderosas lianas comenzaron a impactarla una y otra vez

-¡No, Roserade!

"_¡El Látigo Cepa fue más rápido en esta ocasión y gracias a eso ahora May tiene la ventaja! ¡Las cosas se ven mal para Drew!"_

-Sus ataques tienen una gran velocidad-reflexiono el coordinador-. Debo encontrar la forma de… ¡Eso es!-celebro cuando una repentina idea llego a su cabeza-. ¡Roserade! ¡Danza de Pétalos!

-¡Roserade!-asintió y en cuestión de segundos miles de rosados pétalos inundaban el escenario

-¡Ahora, úsalos como camuflaje!-ordeno enérgicamente el ojiverde

"_¡Increíble! ¡Roserade ha desaparecido en medio de la Danza de Pétalos!"_

-¡¿A dónde se fue?!-exclamo confundida la castaña, no esperaba una maniobra de ese tipo

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad!-sonrió Drew satisfecho-. ¡Roserade! ¡Hojas Mágicas con toda tu fuerza!

-¡Ros…!-el pokemon reapareció repentinamente sobre el Venosaur de May lanzando su ataque

-¡Oh, no!-grito incrédula la coordinadora

"_¡Esto es asombroso! ¡Roserade reaparece junto arriba de su oponente y este no puede evitar su ataque!" _

-¡Muy buen trabajo Roserade!-felicito el ojiverde

"_¡Y con esto Drew iguala los puntos de May!"_

-¡Terminemos con esto de una buena vez!-sentencio firmemente el chico-. ¡Roserade! ¡Rayo Solar!

-¡Es nuestra última oportunidad!-reacciono rápidamente la castaña-. ¡Venosaur! ¡Rayo Solar tu también!

"_¡A unos cuantos segundo de que todo termine, ambos competidores preparan su ataque final! ¿Qué es lo que sucederá?"_

-¡Dispara!-ordenaron los coordinadores al unisonó

-¡Roserade!

-¡Venosaur!

Los dos poderosos rayos impactaron violentamente el uno contra el otro dando como resultado una sonora explosión acompañada por un cegador e intenso destello que se apodero de la arena

"_¡Vaya! ¡A eso es a lo que llamo un final de impacto!" _hablo Marian una vez que el deslumbrante resplandor desapareciera aclarando el panorama _"¡¿Y que tenemos aquí?!"_ exclamo sorprendida _"¡El tiempo se ha acabado y no solo los dos pokemon siguen de pie, sino que ambos coordinadores se han quedado_ _sin puntos! ¡¿Sera acaso que tendremos una ronda de muerte súbita?!"_

-No lo creo-susurro un muy seguro Drew

-¡Veno…saur!

-¡Ay, no!-grito May al ver a su pokemon desplomarse-. ¡Venosaur!

"_**BIIIP"**_

El agudo sonido se escucho por todo el lugar al mismo tiempo que la enorme e inconfundible equis roja aparecía en los monitores de los jueces señalando el final del encuentro

"_¡Se ha terminado!"_ celebro la conductora. _"¡El ganador del listón Floaroma del concurso de este año: el gran Drew!"_

La castaña dejo escapar un profundo suspiro, eso era todo, había perdido pero…por alguna extraña razón no se sentía decepcionada por su derrota

-Lo hiciste bien Venosaur-dijo acercándose a su compañero de concurso y acariciándole la cabeza en señal de apoyo-. Creo que aun tengo un largo camino que recorrer-murmuro para si al mismo tiempo que su mirada se posaba en la figura del ojiverde que hacia una leve reverencia al público

**HOLAAA!!!! ^^. Bien, bien, estoy de regreso!! . Y después de este período de descanso mental tengo buenas ideas para este fic, desafortunadamente no pude esciribir nada en la libretita pero eso no quita que me haya llegado la inspiración a montones, mientras tanto les dejo este nuevo one-shot esperando que lo disfruten.**

**PD:Espero que ustedes también se la hayan pasado bien **


	18. Charla de camerinos

**CHARLA DE CAMERINOS**

Después de asegurar su pañoleta en la cabeza con simple aunque firme nudo tomo entre sus manos la esfera bicolor en donde Venosaur tomaba su merecido descanso.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti-declaro dulcemente mientras depositaba la pequeña pokebola en su bolsa de viaje

-Supuse que estarías aquí-escucho una familiar voz a sus espaldas

-Ah, hola Drew-la castaña se giro al reconocerlo para verlo de frente

-No te vi durante la premiación-señalo bastante serio-. ¿No me digas que te sentiste tan mal por tu derrota que viniste a refugiarte aquí?

-¡Oh, claro que no!-negó rápidamente la coordinadora-. Solo vine a cambiarme de ropa-explico-. El vestido era my bonito, pero creo que la próxima vez escogeré algo más cómodo

-Sí, eso parece una buena idea-apoyo él

Un extraño e inesperado silencio se hizo presente de manera repentina entre ambos coordinadores, curioso pero, después de tanto tiempo de conocerse y a pesar de su relación, era la primera vez que tras una batalla, sostenían una conversación tan tranquila.

-¿Sabes?-fue May quien retomo la palabra-. En verdad estoy sorprendida-declaro de manera sincera-. Has mejorado mucho desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos Drew

-Tú también has hecho grandes progresos-señalo el peliverde cruzándose de brazos-. Aumentar la velocidad de técnicas como el Látigo Cepa o las Hojas Navaja, que de por sí ya son veloces para así sacar de balance a tu oponente es algo realmente loable

-Pero…-interrumpió la castaña intuyendo lo que seguía

-Pero desafortunadamente-contesto él-, eso ha hecho que descuides el tiempo de carga en el Rayo Solar. Demorarte tanto para reunir la energía necesaria puede traerte serios problemas

-Y supongo que como es un consejo del gran Drew-bromeo con el apelativo que la había dado Marian momentos atrás y con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro-, debo tomarlo en cuenta

-Si quieres verlo así-repuso el chico con indiferencia-. Por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras

-Entonces en ese caso…-sentencio la ojiazul al mismo tiempo que se acercaba con suma cautela al muchacho y, para sorpresa del coordinador, una vez estuvo frente a él darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla

-Ah…, ¿y eso porque fue?-pregunto confundió llevándose la mano al lugar donde lo había besado la chica mientras un leve tono rojizo comenzaba a hacerse presente

-Por el consejo-contesto ella divertida- Y esto-continuo rodeando el cuello del joven con sus brazos para inmediatamente después, darle un corto beso en los labios-, es por haber ganado el concurso-finalizo apoyando su rostro en el hombro del chico

-Ah…er…pues…gracias…-respondió el ojiverde aun más sonrojado, pese a que su relación iba mejorando debía reconocer que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para habituarse a las espontaneas demostraciones de afecto de May.

Algo que, para su mala suerte, en ese momento no tenía.

-Drew-lo llamo al percatarse del semblante serio del chico

-Eh…-titubo por unos segundos-. May…, tengo algo que decirte

La coordinadora lo miro directamente a los ojos, no le había agradado en lo más mínimo el tono que había escuchado en la voz del chico, no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto preocupada

-Yo…-dudo él nuevamente-. Tengo que irme dentro de unos días

Si, definitivamente, no era nada bueno.

**Bueno, era bastante obvio que esto sucedereía porque Drew tiene un concurso pendiente, pero no se angustien, eso no quiere dicer que la parejita perdera contacto ^^. **


	19. Una promesa

**UNA PROMESA**

Desvió por completo su atención del paisaje costero que se hallaba contemplando desde la pequeña banca ubicada en las afueras de la oficina principal del puerto cuando la sintió removerse ligeramente sobre su hombro.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara en los labios, había descubierto que tener a May recostada sobre él de esa manera tan inconscientemente posesiva, ya que se aferraba a su brazo sin la más mínima intención de soltarlo; y al mismo tiempo inocente, dado que su suave agarre le recordaba al de una niña pequeña, era una de las tantas cosas que adoraba de la castaña.

Sin mencionar claro, que su rostro apaciblemente dormido que la dotaba de ese aire tierno y angelical contrastaba enormemente con la increíble madurez y determinación de la que había hecho gala días atrás en el concurso de Floaroma.

"_¡A todos los pasajeros con destino a las Islas Naranja!"_ escucho una voz en las lejanías acompañada por el repicar de una campana. _"¡Les comunicamos que el abordaje comenzara en breve!"_

-May…-la llamo suavemente

-Mmm…-gruño aun adormilada

-May…

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto ella frotándose perezosamente los ojos con la mano izquierda

-El abordaje va a comenzar

La castaña asintió mecánicamente con la cabeza y en cuanto el ojiverde la tomo de la mano, ambos se pusieron de pie para inmediatamente después encaminarse hacia el barco sumidos en un profundo silencio.

Los días que habían pasado juntos habían transcurrido con demasiada rapidez para su gusto, pero también sabía que, al igual que ella, el más grande anhelo del muchacho era convertirse en el mejor coordinador que hubiese existido; pedirle que se quedara sería algo injusto y sumamente egoísta.

Porque ella jamás le pediría que sacrificase su sueño.

-Bien-fue el coordinador quien rompió el silencio una vez estuvieron frente al enorme navío-, supongo que es hora

-Si, eso parece-contesto ella bastante abatida al mismo tiempo que le soltaba la mano

-Vamos, May-intento animarla el ojiverde-. No será por mucho tiempo

-Ya lo sé-contesto la castaña convencida-. Es solo que…¡Ah!-exclamo al ver la que Drew le tendía la mano mostrándole el listón ganado en Floaroma-. Drew…

-Quiero que tu lo tengas-declaro imperativo-. Así tan solo te hará falta un listón para calificar al Gran Festival

No hubo respuesta alguna por parte de la coordinadora.

-May…

-Gracias-reacciono finalmente la ojiazul tomando la mano del joven entre las suyas-. Pero no puedo aceptarlo-declaro rechazando la oferta

-Pero…

-Se perfectamente-interrumpió ella-, que esto lo haces porque quieres ayudarme. Pero si hay algo que he aprendido en este tiempo-aclaro con determinación-, es que si quiero llegar a ser una gran coordinadora, debo hacerlo por mi propia cuenta. Y eso incluye ganar mis listones por mi misma

Esta vez fue el ojiverde quien permaneció en silencio haciendo que la castaña temiera lo peor.

-Lamento defraudarte de esta manera-se disculpo ella-, pero es que…

-Esa es la respuesta que quería oír-declaro el coordinador al mismo tiempo que guardaba la presea en el bolsillo de su chaqueta -. Esa es la May que conozco, admiro y quiero-la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar esas palabras-. Créeme que si por un momento hubieras pensado siquiera en aceptar el listón, me hubiera sentido realmente decepcionado

-¿Significa entonces que me estabas probando?-cuestiono ella con el ceño fruncido

-Algo así-respondió con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios-. May, hagamos una promesa

-¿Una promesa?-repitió confundida

Drew asintió con la cabeza

-Que sin importar lo que pase-comenzó el ojiverde-, sin importar la distancia ni los obstáculos que enfrentemos, ambos nos convertiremos en los más grandes coordinadores que el mundo haya conocido-finalizo con decisión ofreciéndole la mano-. ¿Prometido?

-Prometido-contesto la castaña sin dudar correspondiendo el gesto del chico

Se sonrieron de manera cómplice, si, cumplirían con lo que se habían propuesto.

Y para no romper la costumbre, antes de que May pudiera siquiera reaccionar, el chico la había atraído hacía él para abrazarla dulcemente.

"_**FIUUUU"**_

El agudo silbido proveniente del barco acompañado por una enorme nube blanca de vapor indicaba el inicio del abordaje.

-Ya debo irme-declaro el chico separándose de la joven

-Si-asintió ella un poco más animada

-¡Ah, por cierto!-exclamo el ojiverde llevándose la mano a la espalda-. Esto es para ti-dijo al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía una rosa roja a la coordinadora

-Gracias-respondió ella aceptando el regalo-. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me obsequiabas una-señalo con una soñadora sonrisa

-¡Oye chico!-interrumpió la voz de uno de los tripulantes del barco-. ¡¿Vas a subir o no?!

-Pero que carácter-murmuro molesto el coordinador-. Nos vemos May

La chica acerco su rostro al de él para darle un beso en la mejilla

-Nos vemos Drew

El coordinador se dio la media vuelta y una vez que él, junto con otros pasajeros estuvieron a bordo, el silbato del barco chillo una vez más señalando la partida del navío.

-¡Recuérdalo May!-le grito desde el barco-. ¡Es una promesa!

La castaña asintió efusivamente al mismo tiempo que corría detrás de la embarcación hasta llegar a la orilla del muelle donde permaneció hasta que la embarcación se perdió en el horizonte.

-Es un promesa-reafirmo para si mirando con cariño la rosa que Drew le había dado


	20. En la derrota

**EN LA DERROTA**

"_¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!"_ se reprendía mentalmente a si misma una y otra vez mientras corría desesperadamente como si un hambriento Usaring estuviese detrás de ella.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan distraída? Si no hubiese por la conversación de ese par de chicas que había escuchado en aquel restaurante lo habría olvidado por completo. Una pequeña y divertida sonrisa se formo en sus labios, casi podía escuchar la reprimenda que la habría dedicado si se encontrara ahí, aunque ahora no era el momento más adecuado para ponerse nostálgica, debía apresurar el paso si es que quería llegar a tiempo.

La suerte le sonrió cuando después de un par de minutos el enorme edifico con la gran P roja apareció frente a ella y con fuerzas renovadas al ver su destino tan cerca acelero su carrera, en cuestión de segundos se encontró frente a la puerta de cristal la cual se abrió de manera automática para cederle el paso y…

"_**ZAZ"**_

Lo siguiente que supo fue que se hallaba en el piso en una no muy digna posición.

-Pero si eres tu querida May-hablo la persona con la que se había tropezado

"_¿Querida?"_ pensó la castaña _"Oh, no"_

-Harley-lo reconoció de inmediato al mismo tiempo que de manera mecánica aceptaba la ayuda que este le ofrecía para ponerse de pie

Sabia de muy buena fuente que, al igual que Solidad, el estrafalario coordinador había decidió probar suerte en Sinnoh y para su buena o mala fortuna, después de haber presenciado algunos de los concursos en los que había participado debía reconocer que Harley prácticamente se sentía como pez en el agua en las competencias de esa región y sus exagerados, por no decir locos, y extravagantes actos habían logrado que se hiciera con un gran número de seguidores

-Que placer volver a verte linda. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-comento con su usual melosidad- ¡AH! ¡¿No me digas que viniste a participar en el concurso?!-pregunto con fingida preocupación-. Porque lamento informarte que la competencia se realizo ayer y adivina quien fue el ganador-canturreo presumiéndole el listón de la contienda

-Pues…feli…

-Con esto ya tengo asegurado mi pase al Gran Festival-continuo parloteando sin dejar hablar a la castaña-. Si no te apresuras no alcanzaras un lugar-señalo mordazmente-. Aunque claro, si ni siquiera tienes idea de las fechas de los concursos es muy probable que te quedes fuera. ¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto como una bobita tan distraída como tu pudo convertirse en coordinadora

-Para que lo sepas-respondió la chica cruzándose de brazos un tanto molesto, además de Drew, la única persona capaz de sacarla de sus cabales era precisamente la que tenía enfrente-, sé perfectamente donde y cuando son los concursos Y para tu mala suerte conseguí mi quinto listón desde hace días. Así que no te libraras tan fácilmente de mí

-Si claro, como digas cariño-repuso el coordinador con un movimiento de la mano

-Eres tan…

"_¡Y Absol no puede hacer nada para esquivar la llamarada de Arcanine!"_ varias exclamaciones de asombro resonaron por todo el lugar _"¡Los puntos de Drew se reducen y Rick toma la ventaja!"_

-Drew…-murmuro la castaña quien no dudo ni un solo instante en abandonar su tan "amena" charla con Harley

-¡¿Oye a dónde vas?!-vocifero pasmado el pelimorado-. ¡Ach! ¡Pero que maleducada!-se quejo ofendidamente-, ¡Mira que dejarme vestida y alborotada como novia de pueblo!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la coordinadora se encontró frente a uno de los aparatos colocados estratégicamente a lo largo del centro pokemon y alrededor de ellos, varias personas observaban con asombro y entusiasmo el espectáculo transmitido a través de sus monitores.

La final del Gran Festival en las Islas Naranja.

"_¡Absol! ¡Hiperayo!"_ ordeno el peliverde al otro lado de la pantalla.

"_¡Absol!"_ una poderosa ráfaga de energía surgió del hocico de la criatura

"_¡Arcanine! ¡Excava!"_ contraataco su rival, un joven de cabello azul marino y ojos lavanda

"_¡Arf!"_ el canino pokemon dio un ligero y veloz salto para inmediatamente después desaparecer bajo tierra evadiendo el ataque de su oponente

"_¡¿A dónde se fue?!"_ los ojos del coordinador de Ciudad LaRousse se pasearon rápidamente por toda la arena

"_¡Ahora Arcanine! ¡Ataca!"_ comando el peliazul

"_¡ABSOL!"_ se quejo el pokemon cuando su contrincante emergió del suelo propinándole un golpe severo

"_¡No! ¡Absol!"_

"_¡Una vez más los puntos de Drew disminuyen!"_ comento la conductora del concurso _"¡Parece ser que el novato de las Islas Naranja es un hueso duro de roer!"_

-Vamos Drew-la animo la castaña desde su sitio

-Vaya, vaya-la figura de Harley apareció a su lado-. Parece ser que al querido lechuguín lo están haciendo morder el polvo-señalo burlón ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de la castaña

"_¡Viento cortante, Absol!"_

"_¡Absol!"_ la afilada cuchilla de viento salió a gran velocidad

"_¡Arcanine! ¡Multiplícate!",_ ordeno el chico de ojos lavanda

"_¡Groar!"_ decenas de Arcanine aparecieron en el escenario haciendo que el ataque de Absol errara una vez más

"_¡Ahora Tacleada con todo tu poder!"_ tomo de nuevo la iniciativa el peliazul

"_¡Groar!"_ un deslumbrante haz de luz blanca surgió de la parte posterior del canino que se abalanzo a toda velocidad contra el pokemon de Drew

"_¡Absol esquiva…!"_

"_**ZAZ"**_

Demasiado tarde.

Las cabezas de ambas criaturas se impactaron violentamente una contra otra haciendo que los puntos de ambos coordinadores comenzaran a disminuir.

Entonces, lo impensable ocurrió.

"_¡Y aquí tenemos al ganador de la Copa de este año!"_ exclamo la animadora con júbilo _"¡Rick, de las Islas Naranja!"_

-No-susurro atónita la castaña, no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos

"_¡¿Quién iba a decirlo?!"_ continuo la pariente de Vivian y Lilian _"¡Después de un interesante comienzo venciendo a oponentes de la talla de Grace, Robert, y finalmente Drew, el campeón de este año en Hoenn; Rick, no solo se alza la victoria, sino que también se ha ganado el título del novato del año!"_

-¡Guau! ¡Es increíble!-exclamo sorprendido un chico a espaldas de May

-Si-corroboro su compañera-. Ese tal Rick es bastante bueno. Mira que derrotar a todos esos excelentes coordinadores

-Y siendo tan solo un novato-comento otro

-Parece ser que el lindo de Drew ha perdido su fama de invencible, que lastima-agrego maliciosamente Harley-. Pobre, ¿no lo crees Ma…? ¡AH! ¡No puede ser!-gimió nuevamente el coordinador-. ¡Abandonado otra vez!

En cuanto llego al cubículo que la amable enfermera Joy le indico que podía usar espero ansiosamente con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, y solo logro tranquilizarse un poco cuando vio el rostro que tanto ansiaba ver al lado opuesto del monitor.

-Hola May-la saludo el ojiverde como si nada-. Supuse que eras tu

-Hola-contesto ella un tanto apesumbrada-. Drew…, ¿te encuentras bien?-se atrevió a preguntar

-Claro que estoy bien-le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro-. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Bueno…es que…-titubeo la ojiazul por unos instantes-. Vi tu batalla y…

-¡Ah! ¡Eso!-reacciono el chico-. ¿Qué te pareció?

-Fue…impresionante-contesto en un vano intento de sonreírle de vuelta, sin embargo…-. Drew…perdóname

-¿Cómo?-lo miro confundido-. ¿Por qué habría de perdonarte?

-Es que…-continuo la coordinadora-, no puedo evitar pensar que…tal vez…Si no te hubiera hecho perder tiempo viniendo a Sinnoh, habrías podido entrenar más y entonces…

-May-la llamo seriamente-. Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, cada quien es responsable por sus propias acciones. Si decidí ir a verte a Sinnoh fue porque así lo quise y punto

-Pero…

-Además-el peliverde no la dejo hablar -. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando perdí contra Robert en el Festival de Hoenn hace tres años?

-Si-asintió ella con la cabeza-. Que siempre hay alguien mejor

-Bueno este fue el caso-declaro el ojiverde-. Ese tal Rick demostró ser mucho más hábil y por eso fue el vencedor. El que yo te haya ido a visitar a Sinnoh no tiene nada que ver, así que deja de mortificarte por esa tontería o de verdad voy a molestarme contigo-concluyo con seriedad

La castaña hizo un nuevo movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y cuando se percato de la sincera sonrisa que le dedicaba el joven coordinador se sintió mucho mejor, debía reconocer que tenía mucha razón.

-Así esta mejor-comento el peliverde al ver a la joven más animada-. Tienes que pensar positivamente si quieres ganar el Festival de Sinnoh

-Tienes razón-concedió la chica-. Dime, ¿también veras mis batallas?

-No me las perdería por nada

**Bien, bien, ¿qué le parece? Drew perdió, apuesto a que eso nadie se lo esperaba ^^. En el siguiente capítulo la batalla de May vs ¿…..? ¿Cuál será el resultado? Hagan sus apuestas. Y como siempre quiero agradecer a los lectores y lectoras de este fic que sé que los tiene y bueno, como menciono vero-chan en su review, me atrajo la idea de escribir sibre esta pareja después de su declaración y así poder ver como va avanzando su relación. Hasta ahora es divertido, ¿no creen? ^^**


	21. En la victoria

**EN LA VICTORIA**

"_¡Esta sin duda ha sido una de las más grandes batallas en la historia del Gran Festival de Sinnoh!"_ exclamo Marian igual de emocionada que el publico espectador. _"¡Ambas contendientes han hecho gala de un impresionante despliegue de habilidad, técnica y poder que nos ha quitado el aliento a más de uno!" _

-¡Vamos May!-la animo su madre desde la gradas, a diferencia de las competencias anteriores, esta vez Caroline había conseguido darse un tiempo para asistir al Festival y apoyar a su hija,

-¡Tu madre y yo estamos contigo!-secundo su padre quien ante la insistencia de su esposa, tuvo que cerrar el gimnasio por unos días pero por el espectáculo ofrecido por la joven castaña debía admitir que había valido la pena, y aunque se lamentaba que Max no estuviese ahí para apoyar a su hermana, sabía muy bien que su hijo la estaría animando desde la región Jotho en donde a estas alturas ya debería estar haciéndose con su octava medalla

"_¡Y ahora a medio combate es difícil decir quien ganara ya que ambas aun conservan un pokemon y ninguna de ellas parece dispuesta a rendirse! ¡¿Quién se coronara como la campeona de Sinnoh este año?! ¡¿Sera Solidad y su Lapras?! ¡¿O May y su Blaziken?! ¡¿Cuál es su favorita?!"_

-¡Lapras! ¡Chorro de Agua!-ordeno la coordinadora de Kanto a su pokemon el cual no dudo en obedecer expulsando un potente disparo líquido

-¡Blaziken! ¡Salta y esquívalo!-grito la joven de Petalburgo justo a tiempo haciendo que la rojiza criatura evadiera el ataque

-¡Lapras! ¡Apunta hacia arriba y usa Ventisca!-contraataco rápidamente Solidad

-¡Blaziken! ¡Utiliza Supercalor para defenderte!

-¡Blaziken!-la temperatura del cuerpo del pokemon escarlata se elevo de manera abrupta

"_¡Blaziken se ha convertido en una enorme e incandescente bola de fuego reduciendo la poderosa Ventisca de Lapras a una débil e inofensiva cortina de vapor!"_

-Es extraño que Solidad haya decidido utilizar un ataque de hielo contra un tipo fuego como Blaziken-señalo confundida Caroline

-Cierto-corroboro su esposo-. Una entrenadora de su nivel no cometería un erro como ese…, a menos que…

"_¡Quedan pocos segundos en el reloj y ambas coordinadoras aun conservar algunos puntos en su marcador! ¡El siguiente ataque podría ser definitivo!"_

-Estoy realmente sorprendida-una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro la coordinadora mayor-. Has hecho grandes progresos desde nuestro último encuentro May

-Gracias Solidad-respondió alagada la castaña-. Tu también has mejorado mucho

-Desafortunadamente esto tiene que terminar-sentencio su oponente con firmeza-. ¡Lapras! ¡Niebla!

-¡¿Qué sucede?!-exclamo una sorprendida May

"_¡Esto si que es inesperado! ¡El escenario entero ha sido cubierto por una gruesa neblina! ¡Apenas y puedo ver lo que sucede!"_

-¿Qué estará planeando Solidad?!-se pregunto May en voz baja

-¡Lapras! ¡Rayo de Hielo!-la escucho gritar entre la niebla

-¡No! ¡Cuidado Blaziken!

-¡Blaziken!-demasiado tarde, el compañero de la ojiazul había recibido el ataque de lleno sobre una de extremidades inferiores

"_¡Solidad ha sacado provecho de la poca visibilidad del campo para congelar la pierna derecha de Blaziken! ¡May esta en dificultades!"_

-Como lo pensé-declaro Norman

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-pregunto su esposa con curiosidad

-El verdadero motivo por el que Solidad utilizo Ventisca contra Blaziken fue para obligarlo a usar Supercalor-explico el líder de gimnasio-. De esa manera, su defensa disminuye y para un Lapras de nivel tan alto como el suyo congelar a un pokemon de fuego no representa ninguna dificultad

"Estoy en problemas" reconoció la castaña para si

-¡Muy bien Lapras!¡Acabemos ahora con un Rayo de Hielo a máxima potencia!-ordeno la coordinadora del impermeable y evidentemente, su pokemon no dudo en obedecer

"_¡Lapras ha comenzado a reunir energía para un último disparo mientras que Blaziken aun tiene problema para liberarse de su fría prisión!"_ señalo Marian tras mirar al pokemon rápidamente de reojo

"!Vamos May!"-se presiono mentalmente-. "¡Piensa, piensa!"

-¡Dispara!-exclamo Solidad dispuesta a terminar con la batalla

-¡Lo tengo!-celebro la castaña-. ¡Blaziken! ¡Lanzallamas con todo lo que tengas!

-¡Ziken!-una potente llamarada surgió del pico del compañero de May

"_**BOOM"**_

"_¡Sorprendente! ¡El Rayo Hielo y el Lanzallamas han impactado uno contra otro y se mantiene suspendidos en el aire! ¡¿Pero cuanto tiempo podrán permanecer así?!"_

-¡Ahora Blaziken! ¡Usa Supercalor para incrementar la fuerza del Lanzallamas!

-¡Blaziken!-el pokemon comenzó a emitir un brillante resplandor escarlata, segundos después una poderosa bola de fuego emergió de su pico y se dirigió a toda velocidad contra su acuático oponente

-¡Imposible!-grito una incrédula Solidad

-¡Iii!-chilló la celeste criatura cuando el ataque la golpeo de lleno mandándola volar por los aires

-¡Lapras, no!

-¡Blaziken! ¡Salta y termina con un Corte Elevado!

-¡Ziken!- obedeció sin titubear

"_¡Gracias a la elevada temperatura de Supercalor, Blaziken ha conseguido liberar su pierna del bloque de hielo y se eleva por los aires para dar el golpe definitivo!"_

"_**ZAZ"**_

El Lapras de Solidad cayo completamente inconsciente en el suelo del estadio.

"_¡Lapras ya no puede continuar!"_ señalo Marian al percatarse del estado del pokemon _"¡Lo que significa que la ganadora de este año del Gran Festival de Sinnoh es May de Ciudad Petalburgo de la región Hoenn!"_

-¡Lo hicimos!-festejo alegremente la castaña-. ¡Blaziken, eres el mejor!-declaro abrazando efusivamente a su compañero de concurso

-Felicidades May-tras hacer que Lapras regresara a su pokebola la coordinadora de Ciudad Pweter se acerco a ella-. Fue una gran batalla, espero que podamos repetirla-pidió mientras le extendía la mano reconociendo su victoria

-Yo también Solidad-asintió correspondiendo el gesto de su oponente

Finalizada la ceremonia de premiación y una vez tuvo la Copa del Liston entre sus manos, prueba irrefutable de su victoria, el tiempo transcurrió a una rapidez increíble; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la noche se hizo presente y los coordinadores junto con los familiares y amigos que habían ido a demostrarles su apoyo disfrutaban de la cena de la fiesta de clausura.

Todos menos una.

-¿Qué sucede May?-la voz de su madre distrajo su atención del fondo de su vaso de ponche que en esos momentos parecía ser lo más interesante del mundo-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Claro mamá-respondió la chica con una falsa sonrisa-. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Bueno, acabas de ganar el Gran Festival, cumpliste uno de tus sueños-explico pacientemente Caroline-. Pero no pareces feliz

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!-rebatió la castaña en voz alta-. Es solo que…-desvió la mirada avergonzada

-Lo sé-le sonrió su madre dulcemente y ¿de manera cómplice? -. Pero creo que…, lo estarías aun más con esto-declaro extendiéndole un sobre y una rosa roja

-¡Esto es…!-exclamo tomando ambos objetos

-Lamento no habértela dado antes-se disculpo Caroline bastante apenada-. Pero llego con instrucciones precisas de que no te la entregara hasta la fiesta de clausura. Ahora, te dejo para que puedas leerla a gusto

-Gracias mamá-la miro castaña con los ojos brillantes y sin perder más tiempo sustrajo la misiva que se hallaba en el interior del sobre

_Querida May:_

_Créeme que tenía la más firme intención de ir a verte competir en persona._

_Desafortunadamente, un inesperado asunto familiar ha requerido de mi atención inmediata y he tenido que volver a LaRousse, en verdad lamento no haber podido estar ahí._

_Sin embargo, ten por seguro que sin importar la distancia, estaré apoyándote desde Hoenn completamente convencido de que te alzaras con la victoria del Festival de Sinnoh._

Una fugaz sonrisa cruzo el rostro de la castaña, Drew no había dudado en ningún momento en que ella sería la ganadora.

_Mmm…, creo que ahora estamos empatados así que tendré ganar la próxima competencia para demostrarte quien sigue siendo el mejor. _

-Arrogante insufrible-murmuro con ternura

_Por cierto, me disculpo por hacerte esperar para recibir la carta, pero no quería que la leyeras hasta que tuvieras la Copa entre tus manos_

_Espero verte pronto, aunque no lo creas, te extraño_

_Drew_

_PD: Recuerda, dondequiera que me encuentre, mis pensamientos están contigo._

-Los míos también, Drew

**Lo siento, sorry, gomen nasai, por no haber podido actualizar ayer pero anduve ocupada y ni de chiste pude entrar al internet, pero no se preocupen, he aqui el capitulo de esta semana ^^. ****¿Qué les pareció? ¿Sus pronósticos fueron correctos? ¿Qué pasara ahora? Bueno, solo les puedo pronosticar que va siendo tiempo que May y Drew se enfrenten a su familia y a sus amigos **


	22. Entre amigos

**ENTRE AMIGOS**

Una vez realizado el brindis por el nuevo triunfo en la carrera como entrenador de Ash la reunión se llevo a cabo como cualquier otra.

Las divertidas anécdotas de viaje, las intensas experiencias obtenidas en batalla, los nuevos pokemon con los que algunos de ellos se habían hecho durante sus diferentes travesías, incluso los planes y metas a futuro fueron los temas que salieron a relucir en la tan amena charla que la castaña sostenía con sus amigos.

-¿Y cuál será ahora tu siguiente objetivo Ash?-pregunto curioso el abuelo de Gary-. ¿Buscaras ser el campeón de la Batalla de la Frontera de la región Hoenn?

-En realidad tengo la intención de participar en el nuevo torneo de las Islas Naranja-respondió emocionado el joven entrenador-. Supe que Paul también va a competir ahí y no puedo esperar para enfrentarlo otra vez

-Ese es mi Ash-declaro su madre con orgullo-. Siempre en busca de un nuevo reto

-Parece ser que en verdad Ash considera a ese chico todo un rival-comento Tracey tras dar un sorbo a su bebida

-Si-confirmo la chica peliazul a su izquierda-. Desde que la primera vez que se enfrentaron en Sinnoh siempre han buscado demostrar quien es el mejor de los dos

-Hablando de rivales-intervino Brock-. Supe que Drew quedo en segundo precisamente en el Gran Festival que se llevo a cabo en las Islas Naranja. Supongo que fue un duro golpe para él, ¿no May?

-En lo absoluto-negó sonriente la castaña-. De hecho, lo ha tomado como un estimulo para volverse un mejor coordinador. Imagino que eso lo convertirá en un gran oponente para el Festival de este año-agrego risueña

-Por cierto, May-hablo la líder de gimnasio Cerulean-. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos sobre Drew y tu?-cuestiono a manera de reproche

-Bueno…yo…este…-tartamudeo la coordinadora-. Lo lamento-se disculpo apenada-. No se lo habíamos dicho a nadie porque...

-Pudiste enviarme una carta o una postal contándome todo-la interrumpió indignada la entrenadora-. Te aseguro que habría sabido guardar el secreto. Pero en lugar de eso me entero por ese programa de "Sinnoh Hoy"

-¡Ah!-una expresión de absoluta comprensión escapo de labios de Dawn-. ¿Hablas de cuando salieron abrazándose por televisión después de salvar a unos pokemon de manos del Equipo Rocket?-comento haciendo memoria-. Mmm…, ahora que lo dices, recuerdo que algunas chicas e incluso algunos de los chicos que iban a participar en el concurso en el que iba a competir se llevaron una gran decepción cuando se enteraron

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de par en par al escuchar semejante declaración, es decir, siempre había sabido que Drew era bastante popular entre en sector femenino, ¿pero ella?

-Creí que éramos amigas May-la dolida voz de Misty la trajo de nuevo a la realidad

-¡Lo somos!-aclaro con aplomo la coordinadora-. Es solo que…bueno-intento justificarse-. Creímos que mantener lo nuestro en secreto por un tiempo sería lo mejor

-Bueno, eso no es de extrañarse teniendo en cuenta lo reservado que puede llegar a ser Drew-comento el criador en señal de apoyo-. Así que no creo que sea para tanto Misty

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón-concedió la pelirroja al comprender que quizá había exagerado-. Yo también lo siento May. Pero solo te perdonare por completo cuando me lo presentes-declaro bromista

-No tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo-repuso alegremente la joven castaña-. La última vez que hable con él, me prometió que vendría

-Aunque yo aun no logro entender como es que ustedes acabaron juntos-acoto Ash rascándose la cabeza en una clara señal de confusión -. Sobretodo porque ustedes siempre se la pasaban discutiendo y tu nunca dejabas de repetir que era un presumido insoportable

-Bueno-intervino Tracey-, supongo que es cierto lo que dicen, del odio al amor solo hay un paso

-¡Aayyy!-se lamento Brock con exagerado aire dramático-. ¡Si tan solo yo pudiera encontrar una chiquita a la cual ofrecerle mi corazón! ¡¿Por qué será que todas me rechazan?!

-Quizá si no actuaras como un completo psicópata frente a cada chica que ves-señalo Misty mirándolo de reojo

-¡Pikapi! ¡Pika! ¡Pikachu!-la pequeño criatura amarilla apareció de improviso

-¿Pikachu? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto preocupado su entrenador

-Pika, pika, pikachu, pika, pikapi

-Parece ser que Piplup salió a explorar los territorios aledaños al laboratorio-explico el criador que comprendido los gesto de Pikachu a al perfección

-¡¡¿QUEEE?!!-grito Dawn con tal fuerza que sus amigos corrieron en riesgo perder su preciado sentido del oído-. ¡Ya verá cuando lo encuentre!-sentenció furiosa dejando su bebida sobre la mesa para, inmediatamente después, salir en busca de su pokemon-. ¡Claramente le dije que no se alejara del laboratorio! ¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacer su santa voluntad?!

Una enorme gota salió de las cabezas de Ash y el resto de los presentes, en ese momento, realmente agradecían no estar en los zapatos del pobre Piplup.

**Bien, bien, los amigos de May han reaccionado bien, aunque aún falta saber que pasara una vez que Drew haga acto de presencia. Por cierto, ¿alguien se imagina que pasara con Piplup?**


	23. Un extraño encuentro

**UN EXTRAÑO ENCUENTRO**

Sustrajo el pequeño mapa que llevaba consigo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y una vez logro desdoblarlo verifico nuevamente que se encontraba en el camino correcto.

Ciertamente, no era su primer viaje a la región de Kanto, pero si la primera vez que se dirigía al pequeño pueblo en donde, según le había confesado May en su última conversación telefónica, la coordinadora se reunirá con Ash y el resto de sus amigos para festejar el bicampeonato del entrenador en la Batalla de la Frontera de Kanto.

-Parece que estoy cerca-se dijo a si mismo una vez hubo revisado el mapa-, solo unos cuantos…

-¡Pipluuuup!

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡Piplup! ¡Piiii!

"_Un Piplup"_ reconoció enarcando una de sus cejas, no porque nunca hubiese visto uno, sino porque sabía que ese pokemon no era característico de la región.

-¡Pipluuuup!

Y por la expresión de su rostro, parecía estar aterrado.

-¡¿Pero que…?!-exclamo al comprender la razón

Por supuesto, que si él se viera perseguido por un furioso enjambre de Beedrills, también correría despavorido

-¡Pipluuup! ¡Pi! ¡Pi!-chillo nuevamente la pequeña criatura al divisar la figura del coordinador a la distancia en una clara suplica de ayuda

-Que remedio-murmuro resignado el peliverde al mismo tiempo que sustraía un par de pokebolas de los bolsillos de su pantalón-. ¡Masquerain! ¡Butterfree! ¡Salgan!

-¡Masquerain!

-¡Free!

-¡Masquerain! ¡Viento Plateado! ¡Butterfree! ¡Tornado! ¡Impidan que esos Beedrills sigan avanzando!-ordeno con decisión

El par de pokemon obedeció de inmediato y en cuestión de segundos, dos poderosas ráfagas de viento impidieron que los insectos bicolor continuaran su cacería del pequeño y azulado pokemon quien, en cuanto se vio libre de sus perseguidores, aprovecho la oportunidad para correr a ocultarse detrás del cuerpo del ojiverde.

-¡Ahora, dispérsenlos!

-¡Butterfree!

-¡Masquerain!

La fuerza de ambos ataques aumento de manera descomunal y al comprender su clara desventaja ante sus inesperados oponentes el grupo de Beedrills opto por emprender la graciosa huida.

-Bien hecho-los felicito el ojiverde una vez se vieron fuera de peligro-. Ahora regresen-disparo el rayo rojo acertando al par de criaturas haciéndolas volver a su tan peculiar medio de transporte-. ¿Estas bien pequeño?-pregunto dándose la vuelta y arrodillándose para quedar a la altura del azulado pokemon

-¡Piplup!-exclamo más que agradecido, realmente había llegado a pensar que no saldría de tan peligrosa situación

-¿Y dime, como es que una criaturita como tu termino siendo perseguida por esos Beedrills?-comento curioso-. ¿No los habrás molestado, verdad?-insinuó mordaz

-¡Pi! ¡Piplup!¡Pi!-reclamo indignado

-Vaya, pero que voluble-señalo divertido el ojiverde ante semejante reacción

-¡¿Piplup?! ¡¿Dónde estas?!-se escucho una repentina voz femenina a los lejos

-Supongo que esa debe ser tu entrenadora-dedujo el coordinador al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie-. ¡Oye! ¡Por aquí!-grito llamando la atención de una joven de cabello azul a unos cuantos metros

-¡Piplup!-se alegro la chica al reconocer a su pokemon

-¡Piplup!-la respuesta del pequeño pingüino fue similar y sin pérdida de tiempo corrió a los brazos de su entrenadora

-¡Aquí estas! ¡Que bueno que te encontré!-por la expresión en su rostro, a Drew no le cupo ninguna duda de que ahora la chica estaba más tranquila-. ¡¿Puedes decirme en que rayos estabas pensando?!-rugió de manera inesperada como si tratara de un Gyrados mientras agitaba a la pobrecilla criatura de arriba abajo-. ¡Claramente dije nada jugar el explorador o cualquier cosa que se le pareciera!

"_Creo que Piplup no es el único voluble"_ pensó el coordinador con una gran gota en la cabeza

-Muchas gracias por encontrar a mi Piplup-le agradeció la chica retomando la dulce actitud de hace unos momentos haciendo que el ojiverde se preguntara seriamente si no estaba loca o sufría de algún trastorno bipolar-. Espero que no te haya dado muchos problemas

-En lo absoluto-respondió el con su usual aire de autosuficiencia

-¡AAAHHH! ¡No…! ¡No es posible!-grito de repente la peliazul como si en ese preciso instante se hubiera dado cuenta de algo importante

-¿Sucede algo malo?-pregunto el ojiverde con cierto recelo, si definitivamente esa tipa estaba loca

-¡Tu…! ¡Tu eres…! ¡Eres él!

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?!-exclamo aterrado cuando la chica lo sujeto inesperadamente de la muñeca para inmediatamente después arrastrarlo tras de si

Quizá, debió haber hecho lo mismo que los Beedrills y emprender la retirada cuando aun tenía la oportunidad.

**Pues bien, ahora sabemos lo que le paso a Piplup. Por alguna razón creo que ese pingüinito siempre se anda metiendo en problema ^^, al menos esta vez sirvió para Drew llegue más rápido con May. Para el siguiente capi...No les dire ^^, dejo que adivinen, je.**


	24. Descubrimiento

**DESCUBRIMIENTO**

Los ojos azules se posaron de nuevo en la entrada principal del laboratorio del reconocido investigador pokemon donde la celebración se llevaba a cabo, sabiendo que en cualquier momento la persona que tanto ansiaba ver haría acto de presencia de un momento a otro.

-Pensando otra vez en tu Romeo-señalo la socarrona voz de la líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean

-¡Misty!-se sonrojo la castaña al verse descubierta-. Bueno…yo…

-Vamos, no tienes porque apenarte-contesto la entrenadora sumamente divertida ante la reacción de su amiga-. ¿Gustas una?-pregunto ofreciéndole un vaso lleno de limonada

-Gracias-dijo aceptando la bebida mientras intentaba que el tono rojizo de sus mejillas desapareciera

-¿Sabes? En verdad te envidio-declaro su amiga con una media y franca sonrisa

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confundida la coordinadora

-Porque a diferencia tuya-respondió-, yo moriré de vieja antes de que Ash se decida a…

-¡Oigan todos!-el comentario de la pelirroja se vio interrumpido por la abrupta y escandalosa llegada de Dawn-. ¡Miren a quien encontré!-grito emocionada exhibiéndose a al sorpresivo visitante como si fuese un premio de feria

-¡Por última vez!-se quejo el joven detrás de ella-. ¡¿Podrías soltarme por favor?!-exigió agitando de nuevo su mano logrando liberarse esta vez del agarre de la peliazul

-¡Drew!-una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la castaña que sin pérdida de tiempo corrió a recibirlo con un efusivo y cariñoso abrazo.

El cual por supuesto, el peliverde no dudo ni un segundo en corresponder.

-Pensé que ya no vendrías-comento mucho más aliviada de verlo ahí

-Lo prometí, ¿no es así?-contesto el muchacho-. Me sorprende que lo hayas dudado siquiera por un instante. ¿Esa es la confianza que me tienes?-pregunto con un fingido aire melodramático

-Exagerado-repuso divertida la coordinadora

-Vaya, es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo Drew-lo recibió Ash ofreciéndole la mano

-Lo mismo digo-repuso correspondiendo el gesto del moreno-. Y felicidades por tu nueva victoria Ash

-Gracias

-He escuchado mucho de ti Drew-esta vez fue la entrenadora pelirroja quien le extendió la mano-. Soy Misty de Ciudad Cerulean. He visto algunos de tus combates y eres realmente bueno. Espero que algún día me concedas una batalla

-Por supuesto-accedió cordialmente el peliverde-. Yo también he oído de ti Misty, y luchar contra una gran entrenadora y líder de gimnasio como tu sería algo muy interesante

-¡Oye!-reclamo ofendido el joven de Pueblo Paleta-. ¡Yo también soy un gran entrenador!

-Si-concedió el coordinador-. Pero a ti ya te derrote-acoto acomodando el flequillo de su cabello

-¡Entonces exijo la revancha!

-Te haría morder el polvo otra vez-declaro con su usual presunción haciendo que May rodara lo ojos

-Drew-le reprocho con delicadeza-. Se más amable

-Soy amable-rebatió el peliverde

- Aunque siempre creí que eso era algo imposible-acoto Brock con socarronería-. ¿No será que el amor te ha ablandado? ¿O es que siempre tuviste corazoncito de pollo?

-Vamos, vamos-interrumpió la madre de Ash con suaves palmadas acompañada por el Profesor Oak -. No es muy gentil agobiar a un invitado de esa forma. Bienvenido a Pueblo Paleta-agrego cortésmente-. Soy la madre de Ash-se presento

-Es un placer-respondió el coordinador al mismo tiempo que depositaba un galante beso en el dorso de la mano de la anfitriona

-Vaya-comento halagada ante semejante atención-. Si que es todo un caballero May

-Lo sé-corroboro la castaña recostándose sobre el hombro del aludido

-Eso no fue lo que pensaste cuando lo conociste-señalo Ash-. De hecho, dijiste que un patán y un… ¡Auch!-exclamo al sentir un codazo en sus costillas -. ¿Por qué hiciste eso Misty?-reclamo a la pelirroja que se encontraba a su lado

-Porque a veces no sabes cuando cerrar la boca-fue la respuesta de su agresora

-Para mí también es un gusto conocerte-esta vez fue el Profesor quien le ofreció su mano obteniendo la misma respuesta del joven coordinador-. Por cierto hace un par de horas que llego esto para ti-dijo extrayendo un sobre blanco de uno de los bolsillos de su bata que el peliverde tomo de inmediato agradeciendo la atención

-Y si no fuera mucha molestia-intervino Tracey-, nos gustaría examinar a tus pokemon para conocer un poco más sobre las criaturas de la región Hoenn

Tras acceder a la petición hecha por el asistente del profesor y una vez que la madre de Ash señalara que era el momento de darle a la joven pareja un poco de privacidad, el peliverde procedió a abrir la misiva entregada por Oak de la cual sustrajo una pequeña tarjeta de azul celeste que tan solo demoro un par de segundos en leer.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-pregunto preocupada la castaña ante el semblante serio del chico

-Nada, en lo absoluto-le respondió el con serenidad-. Ya vuelvo-dijo llevando la tarjeta que había sacado al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón-, voy a dejar a Roserade y los demás con el profesor.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza y una vez el coordinador se marchara a su encuentro con el abuelo de Gary no demoro mucho en divisar un amplio y cómodo sillón a mitad del laboratorio donde, pensó, sería buena idea esperar su regreso.

-Pero si es…-murmuro cuando una rápida mirada al suelo revelo la presencia de la pequeña tarjeta que creyó Drew había llevado consigo, seguramente no se había percatado que la había dejado caer por accidente -. Supongo que no se dio cuenta- concluyo recogiéndola al mismo tiempo que se debatía entre la repentina sensación de curiosidad que la invadía por saber su contenido o simplemente limitarse a guardarla para devolvérsela más tarde-. Bueno…-se convenció al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie-, él dijo que no era nada malo-resolvió dirigiéndose al sillón que había divisado momentos atrás y una vez que tomase asiento comenzó la lectura

_Querido Drewie:_

El entrecejo de la chica se frunció severamente. ¿Querido Drewie? ¿Qué significaba eso?

_Es una verdadera lástima que a tu regreso de las Islas Naranja no hayamos podido pasar tiempo juntos, sin embargo, estoy segura que una vez vuelvas a LaRousse me compensaras como es debido. _

"Tienes mucho que explicar Drew" pensó molesta la castaña.

_En fin, el motivo por el que te escribo es para, y no me importa que te molestse por ello, felicitarte por tu 18° cumpleaños._

"¡¿Cómo?!" el enojo de May se convirtió en sorpresa, jamás lo hubiese imaginado.

_Y aunque es una verdadera lástima que no podamos celebrarlo, __de nuevo__, sabes que te deseo lo mejor en este día._

_Espero regreses pronto._

_Con cariño, tu prima Roseline._

_PD: Tus padres y los míos también te envían saludos._

Un suspiro de alivio salió de labios de la joven de Petalburgo, ¿cómo había podido pensar siquiera que Drew…?

Eso se sacaba por andar de curiosa.

-¿Qué haces con eso?

-¡DREW!-se aterro ante la sorpresiva llegada del peliverde-. Yo…este…bueno

El coordinador se limito a extender la mano, gesto más que suficiente para que May entendiera que quería la tarjeta de vuelta y, una vez el chico se aseguro que esta vez se encontrara en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, tomo asiento a lado de la ojiazul.

-Lo lamento-se disculpo totalmente avergonzada, sabía que había hecho mal al no respetar la privacidad del muchacho

-Esta bien, no hay problema-respondió él con suma tranquilidad rodeando los hombros de la chica con su brazo

-¿Dre…Drew?-lo llamo titubeante

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué…?-respiro profundamente para darse valor-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que hoy es tu cumpleaños?

-No lo creí necesario-fue la tajante respuesta que recibió

-¡Pero…pero se supone que es un día especial!-rebatió incrédula-. ¡Deberías celebrarlo! ¡Deberías…!

-Hace tiempo que no requiero que una superficial e innecesaria fiesta me recuerde el día que nací, May

-¡Pero tus padres seguramente…!

-Ellos tienen mejores cosas que hacer que desperdiciar su tiempo de esa manera

Los ojos de la coordinadora se posaron sobre la figura del joven con un cierto deje de tristeza, ¿eso quería decir que…?

-No malinterpretes-se apresuro a aclarar al intuir lo que podría estar pasando por la cabeza de la chica-. Por supuesto que tuve algunas celebraciones cuando era pequeño; y en todas ellas mis padres siempre me demostraron su cariño y afecto. No May-continuo divertido ante la sorpresiva confusión que vio en el rostro de la chica-, no es que tenga una memoria privilegiada ni nada por el estilo. Lo sé por las fotografías y videos que conservo como recuerdo de esos días-tomo un poco de aire para continuar su relato-. Pero, cuando el negocio de mi padre comenzó a prosperar hasta convertirse en el más importante de la ciudad, todas se convirtieron en algo aburrido y tedioso, la mayoría de los invitados solo iba por falsa cortesía o porque alguna de las mujeres tenía la loca idea de comprometerme con alguna de sus hijas; ya nada era como antes. Así que para cuando cumplí 6, le dije a mi madre que ya no quería más fiestas-declaro sereno-. Después comencé mi viaje como coordinador ausentándome demasiado tiempo de casa y lo demás es historia

-Comprendo-declaro la ojiazul

-Aunque ellos siempre encuentran la forma de hacerme llegar alguna postal o una tarjeta-señalo con una media sonrisa dibujada en los labios-. Como puedes ver, siempre están pensando en mi. Así que deja de mortificarte-pidió abrazándola con gentileza haciendo que la coordinadora recostara la cabeza en su pecho-. Si no me afecta a mi, entonces mucho menos a ti. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-asintió aferrándose a él con un poco más de fuerza, sin embargo, pensar que Drew había pasado tanto tiempo sin tener una fiesta de cumpleaños en verdad resultaba un poco triste.

Pero ella se encargaría de cambiar eso.

**Si, tal vez esperaban ver la reacción de la familia de Drew, pero, a como va mi loca cabecilla, eso no ocurria sino hasta dentro de uno o dos capítulos más, mientras tanto, continúen disfrutando de este fic como hasta ahora ^^. Por cierto, ¿qué creem que haga May?**


	25. Sorpresa

**SORPRESA**

Agito de nuevo la mano frente a su rostro por quinta o quizá sexta vez en un vano intento por alejar lo que, sea lo que fuese, le había impedido, si sus cálculos eran correctos, por más de quince minutos conciliar el sueño.

-¡Suficiente!-bufo malhumorado abriendo los ojos y sentándose sobre el mullido colchón de la cama con la firme decisión de…-. ¡¿Roserade?!-exclamo sorprendido al percatarse que la causa de su insomnio era el ligero roce las hojas de su fiel compañera sobre su rostro-. ¿Qué haces fuera de tu pokebola? ¡¿Qué hacen todos fuera de su pokebola?!-cuestiono al percatarse que ella no era la única que no estaba en su lugar

-Roserade-se dirigió al sus dos compañeros que sostenían una venda sobre la cabeza del ojiverde

-Free

-Masquerain

-¡¿Pero que…?!-vocifero el chico cuando sus ojos se vieron cubiertos por el pedazo de tela-. Roserade, ¿qué…?

-Roserade-lo silencio la criatura colocando su extremidad derecha sobre la boca de su entrenador-. Ros, roserade, ros-le dijo a los otros dos que ahí se encontraban

-Absol-asintió el cuadrúpedo tomando con su hocico la manga izquierda de las ropas del ojiverde

-Flygon-el otro hizo lo propio con la manga derecha y a la señal de su verde amiga, ambos hicieron que el coordinador se pusiera de pie

Un leve _click_ cercano le hizo saber al joven humano que Roserade había abierto la puerta de su dormitorio y por la forma en la que era halado por Flygon y Absol, era evidente que sus compañeros de viaje querían llevarlo a algún lado.

-Roserade-hablo con severidad el chico-, si esto es una broma

-Ros, roserade-por el tono en la voz de su más antigua camarada supo que no planeaban nada malo

Así que sin más remedio que el de confiar, se dejo guiar a ciegas por sus pokemon.

Y para cuando sintió una ligera y refrescante brisa, supo que se hallaban en las afueras del laboratorio donde tan amablemente el Porfesor Oak lo había hospedado.

-Al fin llegan-escucho decir a alguien sumamente familiar-. Ya comenzaban a preocuparme

-¿May?-pregunto confundido, ahora si que no entendía nada de nada-. ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Tu fuiste la que dejo salir Roserade y los demás de su pokebola?

-Si y pronto veras para que-respondió divertida la castaña acercándose al coordinador para, tras darle las gracias a Roserade y los demás, tomarlo de la mano y ser ella quien actuara como su guía-. Bien, ya llegamos-declaro después de avanzar unos cuantos metros más

-¿Me dirás ahora que esta ocurriendo?- cuestiono nuevamente el peliverde

Una risa por demás juguetona fue la única respuesta que obtuvo y tras escuchar un "¿estas listo?", murmurado suavemente a su oído, sintió como May llevaba sus manos a la venda que Masquerain y Butterfree le habían colocado, desataba el nudo y…

-¡SORPRESA!-exclamo alegremente la chica siendo coreada no solamente por Flygon y los demás, sino también por sus propios pokemon

Al abrir los ojos y recuperar la visibilidad lo primero que distinguió fue una mesa cuadrada de madera con bancas del mismo material en cada uno de sus extremos, sobre ella se hallaba un pastel con un par de velas en forma numérica formando el número 18 y finalmente, una manta por demás improvisada, de mediano tamaño atada a dos árboles cercanos decía: "Feliz Cumpleaños Drew".

-Espero que te guste-comento la ojiazul hecha un manojo de nervios-. Sé que no es mucho pero…

-May-la miro duramente el peliverde-. ¿Qué te había dicho sobre esto?

-Pero…yo…, solo quería…-intento excusarse la chica aunque la severa mirada que aun le dedicaba el chico la hizo desistir-. Entiendo-respondió cabizbaja-, no debo meterme donde no me llaman

El coordinador no pudo evitar que una mueca divertida se dibujara en su rostro, quería estar enfadado con ella pero…

-De hecho-dijo tomándola de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos-, es la mejor fiesta que he tenido en toda mi vida-declaro con dulzura logrando que sonrisa aflorara de nuevo en los labios de la castaña-. Gracias

Antes de que la chica tuviese oportunidad de responder, el peliverde la rodeo tiernamente con sus brazos, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de ella.

-Aunque…-hablo la castaña mientras correspondía el gesto del chico-, no tuve tiempo de comprar tu regalo

-No importa-declaro el coordinador-, el mejor regalo eres tu

**Como no podre pasearme mucho por interner esta semana he adelantado la actualizacion ¿Y bien? Linda sorpresa la de May, ¿no? Y para el próximo capítulo, la coordinadora regresa a su casa. ¿Qué pasara ahí? Echen a volar su imaginación ^^**


	26. En Petalburgo

**EN PETALBURGO**

Respiro profundamente aspirando el fresco aire puro de las montañas de Hoenn, casi de inmediato su mirada se poso sobre la enorme casona ubicada a unos cuantos metros colina abajo: el Gimnasio de Ciudad Petalburgo, su hogar.

Y aunque en esos precisos momentos no estaba realmente segura de si volver a casa era una gran idea sabía que no podía posponerlo más, así que tras dar un nuevo y hondo respiro para armarse de valor, emprendió el camino hacia su destino plenamente consciente de lo que podría estarla esperando.

Si bien sus amigos, salvo por el leve roce con Misty que se resolvió rápidamente gracias a la intervención de Brock o al, en su opinión indiscreto, bombardeo de preguntas al que la había sometido Dawn durante el Festival de Sinnoh queriendo saber hasta el más mínimo detalle de su tan peculiar declaración en Hoenn, no lo habían tomado tan mal; no estaba muy segura de cual podría ser la reacción de sus padres.

No obstante, el hecho de que ninguno de ellos le reprochase nada después de la final de la competencia de Sinnoh y el que su madre dejara entrever lo ansiosa que ella y su padre estaban por conocer al "afortunado" era un buen augurio, aunque, de alguna manera intuía, con su hermano las cosas no serían tan fáciles.

Especialmente porque tras la llamada que le había hecho, después del Festival y antes de la reunión con Ash y los otros, para desearle suerte en la Liga Jotho el chico se había mostrado demasiado seco y distante, y de alguna manera intuía, tenía algo que ver con lo de ella y Drew.

Se detuvo al encontrarse frente a la puerta de su hogar, ya no había marcha atrás.

-¡Hola!-grito al entrar sin recibir respuesta-. ¿Hay alguien en casa?

-¡May!-la figura de Caroline se materializo en uno de los pasillos-. ¡Bienvenida!-la recibió con un caluroso abrazo-. Llegaste antes de lo que pensábamos

-Sí, quería darles una sorpresa-respondió la chica sonriente

-Tu padre y Max están en la cocina-señalo la mujer-. Estábamos a punto de merendar. Vamos-la invito

-¡Que bien!-celebro yendo tras su madre-. ¡Muero de hambre!

En cuanto hizo acto de presencia su padre la saludo con una cariñosa sonrisa mientras que una severa mirada fue lo único que obtuvo de su hermano haciendo evidente lo que Caroline y su esposo sospechaban desde hace algún tiempo.

-¿Sabías que Max quedo en sexto lugar en la Liga Jotho, May?-pregunto su madre una vez la chica hubo tomado asiento y la cena se encontrara servida-. Se desenvolvió tan bien, no parecía que fuera su primera competencia-señalo rebosante de orgullo

-Es cierto-apoyo el líder del Gimnasio-. Con un poco más de perseverancia y práctica no demorara mucho en convertirse en un gran entrenador

-Te felicito Max-agrego May sincera

Un movimiento de cabeza fue la única respuesta del chico.

-¿Y tu que planeas hacer ahora May?-le cuestiono su padre

-Pues, descansare un poco antes comenzar a entrenar para el Gran Festival de Hoenn-respondió la chica con ánimos-. No puedo esperar más para empezar mi viaje este año

-Si-la miro su madre sonriendo socarronamente y con un destello de picardía en los ojos-, supongo que estas más que ansiosa por reunirte con Drew

-Eh…bueno…un poco-respondió un tanto colorada

-¡¿Entonces porque no te ahorras la espera y te vas de una vez con él?!-exclamo encolerizado el joven peliazul mientras se ponía violentamente de pie para después sin decir más, abandonar a toda prisa la habitación

-¡MAX!-lo llamo Norman

-Creo…que tengo que hablar con él-declaro la castaña para luego salir en pos de su hermano y gracias al sonoro portazo que escucho segundos después, supo que había salido de la casa

Una vez se encontró en el exterior no demoro mucho en dar con la figura del chico, el ahora novato entrenador se encontraba a unos cuantos metros adelante contemplando el atardecer.

-Max…-lo llamo suavemente sin obtener respuesta-. Max, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Creo tener una idea de lo que sucede, pero no entiendo que…

-¡¿Qué es lo que hay que entender May?!-grito el chico con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡¿Qué ya te olvidaste de lo mal que ese tipo te trato la primera vez que se conocieron?! ¡¿Lo mucho que te lastimo con sus burlas e hirientes comentarios después de que hacías tus presentaciones?!-giro sobre sus talones para quedar frente a frente con su hermana-. ¡¿O es acaso unas cuantas y lindas palabras como las que les dedica a sus admiradoras fueron suficiente para hacerte olvidar todo lo que te hizo?!

-¡Las cosas no son así Max!-rebatió la chica enérgica-. ¡Sin tan solo me dejaras explicar…!

-¡No hay nada que explicar!-la interrumpió el peliazul-. ¡Es evidente que si optaste por dejar que viajáramos juntos es porque prefieres a ese vanidoso arrogante que a mi!

La incrédula coordinadora abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar semejante declaración, ¿acaso su hermano creía que…?

-Eso no es cierto-respondió ella dulcemente colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de peliazul-. Sabes muy bien que la razón por la que decidí comenzar a viajar sola fue porque quería madurar como persona y coordinadora al aprender a resolver los problemas por mi misma. Antes contaba con tu ayuda, la de Ash y Brock para hacerlo y no es que no lo haya apreciado pero, ambos fuimos conscientes de que eso no sería para siempre

-¿Y por eso me hiciste a un lado?-pregunto el chico desviando la mirada-. ¿Por qué creías que iba a estorbarte?

-Por supuesto que no, nunca pensaría algo así-contesto sonriéndole con ternura-. Después de todo, fuiste tu quien me enseño todo lo que había que saber sobre los pokemon, lo fascinante y maravillosos que son cuando a mi no me interesaban en lo más mínimo-admitió un poco avergonzada-. Gracias a ti fue que me anime a ir con el Profesor Birch para elegir a Torchic y así comenzar mi viaje pokemon, de lo contrario nunca lo habría hecho. Me has apoyado más de lo que imaginas

-Pero eso ya no te importa-rebatió él aun dolido-. Porque me cambiaste por Drew

-No es verdad y tu lo sabes-repuso la castaña abrazándolo con cariño-. Pero…comprende que no puedo escoger entre Drew y tu-pidió con la voz quebradiza-. Tu eres mi hermano, mi cómplice de travesuras cuando éramos pequeños y mi compañero de aventuras cuando crecimos y Drew… Bueno, si tienes razón, en un principio no fue para nada amable conmigo pero, de no haber sido así, no sería ni la mitad de lo buena coordinadora que soy ahora y de alguna manera, he comprendido que sin importar lo que pase, él siempre estará ahí para mi. Los quiero a los dos, así que por favor-una lágrima traicionera rodo por su mejilla-, no me hagas elegir

El peliazul miro discretamente el angustiado rostro de su hermana, quizá, ahora que lo reflexionaba un poco, en verdad estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, realmente era muy egoísta de su parte orillarla a escoger entre él, su compañero y amigo desde la infancia y el chico del que, de alguna manera supo mucho antes que ella, siempre estuvo enamorada.

Después de todo, cuando los vio abrazados a través del televisor, el ojiverde en verdad parecía querer protegerla de todo, además, aun recordaba aquel concurso en Kanto cuando los había rescatado de las garras del Equipo Rocket para que llegaran a tiempo de animar a May en la ronda final y por supuesto también estaban el sinnúmero de ocasiones en las que el coordinador, pese a su falso alegato de que lo hacía porque le daba pena ver que su ingenuidad le jugara tan malas pasadas, la ayudo a salir adelante.

Si, quizá estaba siendo demasiado injusto.

-Lo…lo siento May-se disculpo completamente apenado-. Yo…no sé…supongo que siempre he tenido miedo de que Drew…, o cualquier otro te haga olvidarte de mi

-Eres un tonto-le reprocho la chica con ternura-. Eso nunca, jamás pasaría

Un pequeña sonrisa repleta de tranquilidad se dibujo en los labios del novato entrenador al mismo tiempo que finalmente se animaba a corresponder el abrazo de su hermana, realmente se alegraba de que ella no estuviera enojada con él por semejante tontería.

-Sera mejor que regresemos adentro-señalo May cuando se separaron-. Mamá y papá deben estar preocupados

Max apoyo la idea y una vez ambos hermanos aparecieron en la cocina, tanto Norman como su esposa supieron que todo había quedado resuelto entre ellos.

Pero, aun faltaba algo importante.

-Y dinos May-le hablo su madre una vez que el par de chicos tomo asiento-. ¿Cuándo invitaras a Drew a cenar?

-¿Para qué?-pregunto confundida la coordinadora

-No te alarmes hija-la tranquilizo Norman-. Solo, queremos hablar con él, es todo

-¿Hablar?-repitió aun intranquila-. ¿Sobre qué?

-¡Oh! Cosas sin importancia-respondió su madre con un movimiento de la mano-. ¿Cómo cuando será la fecha de la boda? ¿Dónde se casaran? ¿En donde piensan vivir?

-¡Ma…má!-exclamo su hija con el rostro completamente rojo

-Podrían quedarse en Petalburgo, pero he escuchado que LaRousse también es un buen lugar

-¡¡Mamá!!

-¿Y cuántos hijos piensan tener?-continuo ignorando por completo el bochorno de su hija-. ¿Cómo se llamaran? ¿Sabes? Espero que el primer bebe sea una niña

-¡¡MAMA!!

**Ta, taaan. Seguramente esperaban que fuera Norman el que se opusiera a la relación, pero como ven ha sido Max. Bien, para después de haber leído tanto tiempo este fic, imagino que intuyen que pasara para el siguiente capi. Hasta entonces. ^^**


	27. En LaRousse

**EN LAROUSSE**

Una vez se encontró despierto se desesperezo estirando ambos brazos a su máxima extensión e inmediatamente después de abandonar el cómodo y mullido colchón, sobre el cual hacía varios mese no descansaba, se dirigió a la ventana enmarcada en la pared izquierda de su habitación, recorrió el par de gruesas cortinas permitiendo el paso de la luz y, desde la privilegiada posición geográfica de la gran casona con la que sus padres se habían hecho cuando solo tenía 5 años, se dedico a admirar el panorama.

Las montañas de Ciudad LaRousse, su ciudad natal se extendían a lo largo y ancho del horizonte con porte elegante y majestuoso, coronadas por un hermoso e intenso cielo azul.

Azul que irremediablemente le recordó a los ojos de ella.

Una sonora y repentina exclamación le hizo desviar la vista hacia abajo, por lo que pudo darse cuenta, Roserade, Butterfree y Masquerain se divertían en una especia de juego similar a las atrapadas mientras que Absol y Flygon parecían haber optado por descansar bajo la sombra de uno de los frondosos árboles del amplio jardín.

No pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se le dibujara en los labios mientras se daba la vuelta para tomar asiento al borde de su cama, aun recordaba los nervios de los que había sido presa Roserade cuando era solo un Budew la primera vez que puso un pie en ese lugar, la pobre se había impresionado demasiado a pesar de que la propiedad que habían adquirido sus progenitores no era tan extensa ni ostentosa como el resto de las construcciones vecinas.

De hecho, cualquier persona ajena a él y que se limitara al interior de las cuatro paredes de su espacio personal jamás sospecharía que su residencia se encontraba ubicada en una de las zonas más refinadas de la ciudad, ya que si bien un elaborado mueble de madera y cristal donde reposaban sus listones y la copa ganada en el último Gran Festival de Hoenn era lo más destacable, el resto de su dormitorio tenía la apariencia de la de un chico completamente común y corriente.

Un televisor conectado a un reproductor de video donde observaba los concursos que su madre grababa con tanto esmero y que le servían como referencia para saber en que debía mejorar para competencias futuras, reposaba a los pies de su cama. Empotrado a la derecha de la ventana, un armario de aproximadamente dos metros de largo y uno de ancho, no entendía porque algunas de sus extravagantes vecinas e incluso algunos chicos de las casas aledañas necesitaban más, era espacio más que suficiente para almacenar su ropa y pokebolas que utilizaba como el medio de transporte de Flygon y los demás. Finalmente, pero no por eso menos importante, sobre el buro colocado a la izquierda superior de su cama y donde guardaba algunos efectos personales, una fotografía grupal del Gran Festival de Hoenn, el primero en el que había participado May, se encontraba acomodada de tal manera que era lo último que veía al irse a dormir y lo primero al levantarse.

No necesitaba nada más.

Sin poder siquiera evitarlo, su mano tomo el marco plateado que resguardaba la nostálgica imagen y casi por inercia comenzó a acariciar la figura de castaña con el pulgar; la coordinadora miraba al frente en medio de él y Harley con una amplia y franca sonrisa en el rostro.

Hace tan solo unos días que la había visto y ya la echaba de menos.

-¡Drewie!-la inesperada entrada a su habitación de una chica de larga cabellera celeste y ojos esmeraldas similares a los suyos que se arrojo sobre él de manera intempestiva lo tomo completamente por sorpresa-. ¡Eres un malvado! ¡¿Por qué no avistaste que llegabas anoche?!-reclamo-. ¡¿Es que no querías verme?!

-Ros…Roseline…-se quejo el peliverde con voz asfixiante-. No…no puedo…respirar

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!-se disculpo rápidamente la aludida liberando de su agarre-. Pero es que me da gusto verte después de tanto tiempo. Cuando regresaste de las Islas Naranjas solo te quedaste un par de horas y…

-Esa no es excusa para aferrarte a mi de esa manera-le reprocho-. Sin mencionar que ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de tocar la puerta de mi cuarto-agrego severo-. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que…?

-Debes respetar mi privacidad-completo la joven divertida-. ¡Ah! ¡Vamos Drewie! No seas tan serio con tu prima favorita

-Eres mi única prima-señalo él chico con los ojos entrecerrados

-Además-continuo Roseline-, por si ya lo olvidaste, soy mayor que tu, así que tengo derecho a…

-Solo eres mayor que yo por unos meses

-Eso no impor…¡Vaya! ¡Vaya!-exclamo al mismo tiempo que arrebataba la fotografía de manos del ojiverde-. Así que esta es tu novia

-¡Deja eso!

-¡Roseline! ¡Drew!-los llamo una mujer desde la planta baja-. ¡Los estamos esperando!

-¡Si tía Scarlet!-contesto el chico

-¡Enseguida mamá!-secundo la ojiverde-. ¡Oye!-se quejo cuando Drew logro recuperar la fotografía

-Ahora si me disculpas, voy a tomar una ducha rápida y a cambiarme para bajar al comedor-señalo con firmeza

-Esta bien, esta bien-concedió su prima saliendo de la habitación-. Pero no creas que estas salvado-sentencio maliciosamente tras cerrar la puerta

Un sonoro bufido escapo de los labios del coordinador mientras tomaba una bata y una toalla para después dirigirse a la puerta ubicada a la derecha del armario que comunicaba al cuarto de baño. Al igual que el resto del mundo, su familia apenas se había enterado de su relación con May y si bien había tenido suerte de que su escala en LaRousse, tras el Festival de las Islas Naranja, hubiese sido relativamente corta evitando de esa manera el tema, esa mañana no tendría tanta suerte.

Porque May no era el único tema a tratar.

Un par de minutos después, ya duchado y con sus ropas habituales, el joven peliverde se reunió con Roseline y los demás en el pequeño comedor de la cocina, a diferencia de las otras familias que tomaban el desayuno y el resto de sus comidas en los amplios y vacios comedores de sus lujosas mansiones, ellos preferían un espacio más íntimo.

En cuanto dio los buenos días a los ahí presentes tomo asiento a lado de Roseline.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no te veíamos Drew-señalo una mujer de ojos esmeralda y oscura cabellera roja sentada al frente del muchacho-. Es un gusto tenerte de vuelta

-Sí, lo mismo digo tía Scarlet

-Vimos tu batalla final de las Islas Naranja-acoto el hombre de cabello negro y ojos ambarinos a la izquierda de la madre de Roseline-. Fue algo realmente impresionante

-Gracias tío Dorian

-Y no importa que hayas perdido-agrego su tía-. Todos nosotros estamos muy orgullosos de ti ¿Verdad, Mina?-dijo mirando a la persona que ocupaba la cabecera su derecha

-Así es-corroboro una mujer de ojos lavanda y largo y ondulado cabello verde similar al del coordinador-. Solo espero que esta derrota no te desanime hijo

-Para nada madre-respondió el chico con decisión-. De hecho, mi oponente me prometió la revancha en el Festival de Hoenn de este año. Así que después de dejar a Roserade y los demás descansar un poco comenzare a entrenar

-Y mientras descansas-intervino finalmente el hombre de cabello verde oscuro y los ojos del mismo color del muchacho-, ¿has pensado sobre la propuesta que te hice durante tu última visita, hijo?

-Drake-lo miro un tanto molesta su esposa-, no creo que sea el momento oportuno para…

-Al contrario, querida-rebatió su marido-, creo que no hay mejor momento. Entonces…-su mirada se poso de nuevo sobre la figura de su hijo-, ¿qué me dices Drew?

El joven ojiverde tomo su vaso de jugo y tras dar un trago a la bebida y reflexionarlo por unos segundos se animo a responder.

-Padre-hablo serenamente el joven-, cuando comencé mi viaje pokemon supe cual era el camino que quería seguir. Quiero convertirme en el más grande coordinador que haya existido por mis propios medios y habilidades. -explico con decisión-. Ese es mi sueño y por eso debo declinar la propuesta que me hiciste de tomar las riendas del negocio

-Drew…-susurro su madre

-Además, se que Roseline no lo esta haciendo tan mal-agrego sabiendo que desde hace un tiempo la chica había comenzado a involucrarse en el manejo de la empresa-, a pesar de que no es una persona emocionalmente estable

-¡Oye!-reclamo ofendida su prima

-Esa es mi respuesta y lamento si te decepciona pero…-miro a su padre con determinación-; no puedo comprometerme con un sueño que no es mío

Padre e hijo se miraron fijamente, el chico sabía muy bien cuales eran las expectativas que tenía su progenitor con respecto a él y el negocio que había iniciado cuando era muy pequeño pero…

-Eso esta muy bien-repuso el peliverde mayor con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios

-¿Cómo?-lo miro confundido su hijo

-¿Estas bien Drake?-pregunto una preocupada Scarlet, estaba casi segura de que su hermano pondría el grito en el cielo al escuchar la respuesta de Drew

-Por supuesto-afirmo tranquilamente-. Para ser sincero, nunca espere Drew aceptar mi propuesta. Siempre supe que por nada del mundo renunciaría a ser coordinador

-¿Entonces, porque lo hiciste?-cuestiono su cuñado un tanto desconcertado

-Porque quería saberlo de su propia voz-contesto Drake-. Me he dado cuenta que hay mucho jóvenes aquí en La Rousse que se hacen cargo de los negocios familiares más por tradición y obligación que por convicción y parecen perder su propio brillo. Jamás permitiría que a mi hijo la pasara eso

-Padre…-lo miro admirado el coordinador

-Pasando al tema verdaderamente importante-intervino jovialmente Roseline-. ¿Cuándo vamos a conocer a May? ¿Ya hay fecha para la boda?

-¡Roseline!-la reprendieron las dos mujeres al unisonó

-¿Qué?-pregunto con un encogimiento de hombros-. ¡Oh, vamos mamá! ¡Desde que se enteraron, tu y tía Mina no han dejado de repetir que esperan ver a Drewie sentar cabeza!

-Sí, y por la forma en la que vi que la abrazabas en televisión-comento Dorian socarronamente-, yo no dudaría que esa chica te llevara al altar

-Tal y como Mina lo hizo con Drake-secundo su esposa

-¡Scarlet!-reclamo colorado el aludido

-Bueno…yo… ¡Ajum!-el joven se aclaro la garganta-. No creo que May este interesada en el matrimonio…, aun, pero…-una confianzuda sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-, con el tiempo puedo convencerla de lo contrario

Ante semejante respuesta, su padre elevo su vaso a manera de brindis

-¡Ese es mi muchacho!

**Taraaaaan, ¡la familia de Drew ha hecho acto de presencia! Y su reacción ha sido más que favorable ¿no lo creen? ¿Qué opinan de ellos? A mi parecer su carácter va muy acorde con nuestro coordinador favorito, ¿ustedes que piensan?**


	28. Ayuda de una amiga

**AYUDA DE UNA AMIGA**

Suspiro por enésima vez, volvió a mirar el enorme reloj ubicado en el centro del parque.

Un minuto para las tres de la tarde, la persona con la se había citado en ese lugar debía estar por llegar.

-Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos Drew- saludo la familiar voz femenina de la recién llegada

-Me alegra que hayas podido venir Zoey-la recibió el peliverde abandonando la banca donde había estado esperando la llegada de la chica originaria de Sinnoh-. Espero que el venir aquí no te haya causado ningún problema

-Para nada-repuso sonriente la coordinadora-. De hecho esta ciudad me quedaba de paso. Pero…-titubeo por unos segundos-, durante todo el camino no he podido evitar preguntarme, ¿por qué querías verme con tanta urgencia?

-Es que…necesito tu ayuda Zoey

-¿Mi ayuda?-repitió incrédula la pelirroja-. ¿El gran Drew, "soy el mejor coordinador del mundo", necesita de mi ayuda?-cuestiono socarronamente

-Has pasado demasiado tiempo con May-el chico enarco una ceja

-Lo siento-se disculpo aun divertida- no pude evitarlo. Ahora pasemos a lo que de verdad importa. ¿Para que necesitas mi ayuda?

-Es que…-el coordinador se rasco la nariz, realmente era embarazoso-. Sabes…yo…no sé que regarle a May…-termino en voz baja

-¿Cómo?-los ojos negros lo miraron confundida

-He recorrido todas y cada una de las tiendas que existen en Hoenn-explico el muchacho-; desde Ciudad LaRousse hasta Lilycove y no he encontrado un solo presente que sea el adecuado para May

-¿Presente?-cuestiono aun sin entender la chica

-Si-confirmo el peliverde-. Lo que pasa es que su cumpleaños será dentro de unos días-explico-; coincidirá con el concurso de Slateport y…sinceramente…, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que es lo que puedo darle-admitió avergonzado tomando asiento nuevamente-. Por eso, pensé que tal vez, tu podrías ayudarme

-¿Y…, porque pensaste que yo podría hacerlo?-pregunto desconcertada

-Pues…porque-un leve rubor apareció en el rostro del ojiverde-, te considero una amiga

La joven pelirroja sonrió ante semejante declaración, si bien era cierto que, pese a las pocas oportunidades que habían tenido para convivir, las batallas que habían librado el año anterior uno contra otro habían sido más que suficiente para que entre ambos surgiera una peculiar y sincera amistad.

Y por supuesto, tampoco pudo evitar pensar en lo cómico de la situación, ya que sin importar que Drew fuera uno de los mejores coordinadores de todo Hoenn, sin contar uno de los más populares claro, y uno de los rivales más duros a vencer de cientos de participantes en todas las regiones, no dejaba de ser un simple muchacho que recurría a la ayuda de una amiga para saber que regalare a su novia por el día de su cumpleaños.

-Bueno-comenzó Zoey sentándose junto al coordinador-, creo que para que puedas dar con el regalo perfecto, debes empezar por definir a May

-¿Definir a May?-la miro sin entender

-Claro-afirmo la chica-, por ejemplo, responde: ¿cómo la describirías?

-Pues, ella…-una inconsciente sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del chico-, es una chica dulce, amable y noble que ayuda a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio…

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta-lo interrumpió la pelirroja

-¿Cómo?

-Sabes tan bien como yo que May no es como la mayoría de las chicas que se deja impresionar por un perfume caro o una joya fina-aclaro la coordinadora-. El mejor regalo para alguien como ella no es algo material, sino algo que tenga un significado muy especial

-Creo que ya lo tengo-declaro el peliverde quien poniéndose decididamente de pie-. No sé que habría hecho sin ti Zoey, no sé de que manera podría agradecértelo

-Pues si quieres hacerlo-lo miro desafiante la coordinadora de Sinnoh-. ¿Qué te parece una batalla de uno contra uno?

-Si eso quieres-respondió extrayendo una pokebola de sus bolsillos-. Pero te advierto que no te daré ventaja alguna solo por ayudarme

La pelirroja sonrío satisfecha.

-Sería un insulto para mi si lo hicieras

**Supongo que muchos de ustedes esperaban ver la boda, sin embargo, aun faltan algunos capítulos para eso, pero por el momento espero se conformen con ver lo que ha sufrido Drew para encontrar que regalarle a May ^^. ¿Se imaginan que podrá ser? Pues no se pierdan esta historia en el mismo fic, por la misma autora y en el mismo sitio de fanfictions**


	29. Un regalo especial

**UN REGALO ESPECIAL**

Cerró los ojos permitiendo que la suave y cálida brisa marina acariciase su rostro al mismo tiempo que sus oídos se inundaban con el dulce y delicado murmullo del continuo ir y venir de las olas en playa, en definitiva, había dado con el método más acertado para relajarse después de un día tan ajetreado.

No solo porque había logrado derrotar a Drew en la semifinal del concurso, sino porque también, después de haberle demostrado la mejoría de sus habilidades al peliverde; se enfrento a Rick y su Arcanine en una dura e intensa batalla final por el listón de Slateport, desafortunadamente…, tras comprobar por ella misma el gran potencial de su rival quien hizo gala de un gran despliegue de técnica, habilidad y poder, entendió porque el ojiverde había perdido contra él en el Gran Festival de las Islas Naranja.

Y si agregaba las continuas llamadas que recibidas desde muy temprano en la mañana de parte de sus familiares y amigos para felicitarla por su cumpleaños número 18 entonces, sí, podría decirse que había tenido un día mucho más que ocupado.

No obstante…

Eso no le habría molestado en lo más mínimo si hubiera escuchado aunque fuera un simple "felicidades" de la persona más importante para ella.

Por supuesto que se molesto de sobremanera con él y no paro de insultarlo mentalmente por cometer una falta de semejante magnitud hasta que, después de expulsar toda su ira y frustración en las batallas anteriores, recordó el casi _**pequeño e insignificante detalle**_ de que quizá Drew no le había dicho nada porque ella nunca hizo comentario o alusión alguna con respecto a la fecha.

Y claro, si recordaba lo reservado que era el peliverde para ese tipo de celebraciones, incluyendo la de él, entonces no era del todo culpable, ¿cierto?

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí tan sola?-escucho preguntar al recién llegado, y tal vez no tan desconsiderado, coordinador

-Nada-respondió ella con voz serena-. Solo, daba un pequeño paseo y reflexionaba un poco sobre la batalla final

-¿En serio?-la miro el chico con escepticismo

-Creo que me confié demasiado. Pensé que por el mero hecho de que Rick era un novato tendría ventaja sobre él, en especial después de haber ganado el Gran Festival de Sinnoh-confeso avergonzada-. Ahora sé, que el que haya sido campeona de una competencia no significa que sea alguien invencible

-Vaya, es impresionante-comento el muchacho

-¿Lo mucho que madurado?-cuestiono sonriente la chica

-En lo absoluto-negó el muchacho acomodándose el flequillo con su usual presunción-. Lo que me parece impresionante es que una persona tan impulsiva como tu, que actúa por instinto y que es 60% suerte y 40% talento llegara a una reflexión tan profunda como esa, es lo verdaderamente increíble-añadió malicioso

-¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!-exclamo la castaña fulminándolo con sus ojos azules y una expresión de pocos amigos

-Vamos, cálmate-pidió el ojiverde colocando sus manos frente a él en una clara actitud defensiva, solo por si ella optaba por atentar contra su integridad física-. ¿Es que no sabes aceptar una broma?

Un sonoro bufido, un violento cruzar de brazos y el desviar de su rostro sumamente indignada fue la respuesta emitida por la joven coordinadora. ¿Pero quién rayos se creía ese presumido y pomposo arrogante? No conforme con que pasaba por alto su cumpleaños, porque a estas alturas ya no creía que no lo supiera, el muy sinvergüenza osaba burlase de ella. ¡Y en su propia cara! ¡Pero la culpa la tenía ella por fijarse en un vanidoso, insufrible, altanero, desconsiderado, odioso, patán…!

-Por favor May-declaro el ojiverde haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para que la pequeña media sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro no se ampliara aun más dada la reacción de la castaña y es que, debía admitirlo, le encantaba hacerla rabiar ya que creía que enfadada lucía realmente adorable-. No es para tanto

-¡No es para tanto!-repitió incrédula la ofendida-. ¡¿No es para tanto?!-grito a todo pulmón mirando alzando la mirada para ver de frente al peliverde-. ¡Escúchame bien señor: "me creo el más gracioso del mundo y no me importan los sentimientos de los demás"! ¡No eres más que un…! ¡AH!-su reclamo se vi interrumpido en cuanto el chico coloco una pequeña y rectangular caja roja justo frente a ella-. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es eso?

-Tu regalo de cumpleaños, ¿qué más?-respondió el depositando el objeto en las manos de la chica

-Mi…pero…yo…-tartamudeo posando su vista sobre el inesperado presente, no se había esperado algo como eso-. Pensé que…mi…regalo…tu…olvidaste…

-May, May, May-dijo moviendo la cabeza divertido-. Me decepcionas. Es cierto que tal vez puedo llegar a sacar a la gente de sus cabales, pero no soy un desconsiderado

-Yo…pensé…tu…yo…

-Bueno, ¿vas a abrirlo o no?

La pregunta del coordinador la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y tras presenciar por unos breves instantes más su inesperado obsequio, finalmente se decidió a abrir la caja.

El contenido la dejo sin habla.

Unido a una fina cadena dorada, un listón de concurso descansaba en su interior; la medalla, encargada de mantener unida la cinta era algo que nunca había visto, ya que esta había sido modificada y la cabeza, las alas y las extremidades de lo que, sin temor a equivocarse, podía asegurar era un Beautifly, resaltaba de tal manera que parecía estar sosteniendo la presea por detrás.

-Es el primer listón que gane cuando era un novato, casualmente aquí mismo en Slateport-explico el coordinador tomando el peculiar colgante de la caja y situándose a espaldas de la castaña para colocárselo correctamente-. El Beautifly-continuo mientras la castaña tomaba el presente con su mano derecha y se dedicaba a admirarlo-, es porque siempre que veo uno me acuerdo de ti

-¿Y…?-reunió todo lo que le quedaba de dignidad para poder hablar, se sentía terriblemente avergonzada por todo lo que había dicho momentos atrás-. ¿Y…esto?-pregunto finalmente señalando unos números grabado en la parte posterior de la medalla

-Eso-respondió el chico con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción estampada en el rostro-. Es la segunda fecha más importante de mi vida

-¿Cómo?-lo miro confundida la ojiazul

-Claro-reafirmo el coordinador-. La primera es la de tu cumpleaños obviamente, porque si no hubieras nacido nunca te habría conocido y la segunda…-señalo dejándola en suspenso

-¿La segunda?-pregunto la chica al borde de los nervios

-Evidentemente la segunda-dijo tomando a la castaña por los hombros haciéndola dar la media vuelta para que quedase frente a él-, es cuando nos vimos por primera vez en esta playa

-Drew…-hablo la coordinadora conmovida por las palabras del ojiverde

-Feliz cumpleaños May

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Como siempre la linda de May sacando conclusiones antes de tiempo ^ ^, pero eso es lo que hace nos agrade tanto y Drew, bueno, él siempre sabe como sacarla de quicio y como calmarla je^^. Del próximo capítulo no tengo mucho que decir, solo que será en el gran festival aunque no habrá batalla, esa esta planeada para dentro de dos one-shots más adelante y no, no es entre la pareja de coordinadores, uno de ellos luchara si, pero no saben con quien ^^, Jo! Soy mala**


	30. Distracción

**DISTRACCION**

Tras sonreír amablemente al público presente y hacer una leve reverencia como educada muestra de agradecimiento por los aplausos ofrecidos después de su presentación, la joven castaña dio la media vuelta y con paso firme y decidido abandono el escenario.

En cuanto se encontró caminando por el pasillo con rumbo a los camerinos del estadio, el alegre semblante del que había hecho gala cambio por una expresión diametralmente opuesta al mismo tiempo que extraía del interior de sus ropas un peculiar colgante que se dedico a contemplar con amorosa devoción.

Era el mismo que Drew le había obsequiado varios meses atrás en Slateport.

Un destello de tristeza brillo en sus ojos, desde entonces no habían tenido oportunidad de volver a reunirse.

Y a pesar de que en cuanto llego a la sede del Gran Festival comprobó por ella misma que el ojiverde ya había registrado su participación lo cierto era que, tras haber recorrido todo el estadio y sus cercanías, no había rastros del coordinador.

Comenzaba a angustiarse.

Porque si algo sabía a la perfección era que, por nada del mundo, Drew se perdería una competencia.

Mucho menos una en donde ambos habían pactado enfrentarse mutuamente.

¿Qué podría haberle sucedido?

-¡AH!-grito aterrorizada al sentir como un par de manos, una en su cintura y otra colocándose sobre su boca para poder silenciarla, la atraían a uno de los rincones del corredor

-Calma, soy yo-hablo una voz que no demoro en reconocer

-¡Drew!-exclamo ella liberándose del agarre del peliverde-. ¡Idiota! ¡Me asustaste!

-Lo siento-se disculpo divertido-, no pude…

-¡¿Puedo saber en donde rayos te habías metido?!-lo interrumpió abruptamente la furiosa coordinadora

-Vaya, pero que recibimiento-se quejo el oijiverde

-¡No te hagas el ofendido conmigo y responde!-exigió la castaña

-No tienes porque ponerte así May-repuso él con usual media sonrisa burlona-. Sé que soy terriblemente indispensable para tu existencia pero…

-¡¿QUE?!-bramo la chica con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron-. ¡Escúchame muy bien irritante presumido!-declaro picando amenazantemente el pecho del muchacho con su dedo índice-. ¡Estas muy equivocado si crees que…!

No pudo continuar con su protesta ya que el ojiverde la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola hacía él, uniendo inesperadamente sus labios con los de ella.

Y aunque en un principio se intento resistirse, la joven coordinadora termino por rendirse completamente correspondiendo el beso del muchacho al mismo tiempo que le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.

-No creas que con eso arreglas todo-hablo la castaña totalmente sonrojada una vez que se separaron-. ¿Dime dónde estabas?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-pregunto el peliverde apoyando su frente contra la de ella-. Ya estoy aquí, ¿no?

-Por favor-suplico dulcemente la coordinadora-. No tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba, llegue a pensar que…

-Esta bien-cedió el coordinador plenamente derrotado por el hecho de que May se angustiase por él-. Cuando llegue recibí una llamada de mi padre. Me pidió que me reuniera con él en el pueblo vecino. Asuntos de familia

-Comprendo

-Pero te aseguro que me apresure lo más que pude-aseguro recargando su cabeza al hombro de la castaña-. Me moría de ganas de verte-dijo mientras daba pequeños besos al cuello de la chica

-Drew…je, je…basta…-pidió riendo a causa de las cosquillas que le provocaba el peliverde

"_¡Y ahora con ustedes uno de sus coordinadores preferidos! ¡El joven caballero de Ciudad LaRousse! ¡El Gran Drew!" _se escucho anunciar la voz de Vivian

-Drew…-lo llamo la castaña

Aunque este hizo caso omiso.

"_¡Concursante Drew, favor de presentarse en el escenario!"_ pidió la animadora una vez más

-¡Drew!-esta vez la coordinadora lo separo de ella con un leve empujón

-¡¿Qué?!-reclamo molesto

-¡Te están llamando!-respondió la chica-. ¡Apresúrate o después dirás que te descalificaron por mi culpa!

-Bueno-repuso él acomodándose el flequillo-, si me descalificaran por una distracción como esta, creo que no me importaría mucho-dijo en tono sugerente

-¡Apresúrate ya, ¿quieres?!-ordeno ella aun más colorada de lo que ya estaba

Una sonrisa vanidosa se dibujo en el rostro del chico y tras darle un corto y fugaz beso en los labios a la castaña se marcho en dirección al escenario.

**Un capitulo un tanto corto y relajante, por así decirlo, al igual que el siguiente, creo, puede que les parezca un poco aburrido, pero los considero necesarios para lo que sigue en la historia. Y bueno, como aquí se va a atravesar la llamada y bien conocida semana santa, actualizare hasta por eso del 15 o 16 de abril. Hasta entonces. Chaito ^^**


	31. Admiración

**ADMIRACION**

Tras tomar asiento en uno de los amplios sillones del vestíbulo volvió a posar su mirada en el reloj de pared a unos cuantos metros frente a él.

Habían transcurrido escasos siete minutos desde que llevara a Roserade al centro pokemon, y aunque la amable enfermera le había asegurado que la revisión de su compañera de concurso le tomaría de quince a veinte no podía evitar sentirse un tanto preocupado.

-Drew-la llamo una inesperada y familiar voz

-¿May?-la miro extrañado el ojiverde, se suponía que en esos momentos la chica no debería estar ahí-. ¿Qué estas…?

-Vine en cuanto termine mi batalla-lo interrumpió la castaña sentándose a su lado-. ¿Cómo esta Roserade? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Muchos se preguntan que paso contigo?-soltó a quemarropa-. Incluso creen que…-titubeo por unos instantes-, te acobardaste

Los ojos verdes del coordinador se posaron sobre el confundido y, por lo que pudo darse cuenta, levemente angustiado rostro de la chica.

Aunque, después de todo, sabía que May tenía razones más que suficientes para justificar su comportamiento.

Incluso a estas alturas, no le extrañaría en lo absoluto que el público en general, así como algunos de los competidores del Gran Festival aun se cuestionaran su proceder.

Y es que luego de haber quedado emparejado con Rick, su nuevo rival de las Islas Naranja, para el encuentro inicial de la primera ronda de combates; acordar en los camerinos, como los caballerosos contrincantes que eran, con un apretón de manos que cada uno daría lo mejor de sí; ambos salieron a la arena en donde, desde el principio, dieron una batalla digna de recordarse hasta que, en medio del duelo y de manera inesperada, él arrojo su chaqueta al centro del campo en una clara señal de rendición causando una enorme y escandalosa conmoción.

-No podía dejar que ese combate continuara-respondió el peliverde cruzándose de brazos y apoyaba su espalda en el respaldo del sillón-. De haberlo hecho, lo habría lamentado

-¿Cómo?-cuestiono la castaña aun sin entender

-May, ¿recuerdas que sucedió antes de que decidiera retirarme de la batalla?-le pregunto serenamente

-Si-afirmo la coordinadora-. El Rayo Solar de Roserade y el Psicorayo de Kadabra impactaron mutuamente, luego Kadabra uso recuperación y lanzó otro Psicorayo. Roserade lo esquivo y entonces le ordenaste usar Hojas Mágicas pero Kadabra lo evadió aprovechando para contraatacar con Fuerza Psíquica haciendo flotar a Roserade, fue entonces cuando…

-Cuando me rendí-concluyo el ojiverde

La castaña asintió con la cabeza, sin embargo, aun no veía la relación.

-Roserade quedo muy mal después de recibir el impacto del primer Psicorayo-explico el coordinador-. Me di cuenta porque vi que le costaba demasiado trabajo mantenerse en pie, respiraba agitadamente y porque a pesar de sus esfuerzos el segundo Psicorayo alcanzo a rosarla

-Pero…

-No es algo que puedas notar desde las gradas o desde el otro lado del televisor de los camerinos-aclaro el chico intuyendo las palabras del la ojiazul-. Es algo de lo que solo puedes darte cuenta al estar en el campo de batalla

-Ya veo-comprendió ella

-Cuando recibió la Fuerza Psíquica-continuo él-, estaba llegando al límite de su resistencia. Y aunque sé que a pesar de todo, Roserade hubiera querido continuar con la batalla, para mí su bienestar es algo mucho más importante, por eso me retire-declaro firmemente-. Estoy seguro de que en una situación similar tu harías lo mismo, ¿cierto?

Una nueva afirmación con la cabeza fue la respuesta emitida por la castaña.

-Así es, un buen entrenador debe saber cuando retirarse-dijo alguien a espaldas de ambos jóvenes

-Enfermera Joy-la reconoció el peliverde quien, al igual que la coordinadora, se puso de pie de manera inmediata-. ¿Cómo esta Roserade?-se apresuro a preguntar

-Tranquilo-respondió la sonriente enfermera-. Un poco de descanso y comida y tu amiga estará mucho mejor

-¿Puedo verla?

-Claro-asintió la pelirosa-. La tercera puerta a la derecha

-Gracias-le contesto-. May-se dirigió a la chica a su lado-, tal vez deberías irte, tienes que descansar para mañana y…

-¡Eso si que no!-negó enérgicamente la coordinadora-. ¡Voy contigo! ¡Yo también quiero saber como esta Roserade!

Una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del ojiverde, y tras agradecerle a la castaña por su interés, tomo la mano de ella entre la suya para dirigirse hacia su destino al llegaron en cuestión de segundos.

Al atravesar la puerta de la habitación ambos jóvenes pudieron ver como, sobre una camilla de generosas proporciones, la criatura tipo hierba se recuperaba de su última batalla.

-Ros-murmuro el pokemon abriendo los ojos al sentir unas presencias conocidas

-¿Cómo estas Roserade?-pregunto amablemente la coordinadora

-Rose, roserade-la saludo con una sonrisa cansada para después posar la mirada sobre su entrenador-. Roserade, rose, roserade, roserade-dijo a manera de disculpa

-Esta bien Roserade-repuso el peliverde acercándose más a ella-. Lo hiciste muy bien y estoy más que orgulloso de ti

-Ros, roserade, ros, ros

-Claro que no, siempre existirá el próximo año-declaro el chico acariciándole la cabeza

-Roserade, roserade, roserade, ros, ros-explico con un par de lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos

-¡Pues no me importa!-exclamo levemente irritado el coordinador-. ¡Por mi pueden creer que soy un cobarde o lo que se les dé la gana! ¡Que te recuperes ahora es más importante para mí que cualquier competencia, trofeo u opinión!

-Roserade-agradeció su pokemon sin poder contener el llanto

A espaldas del ojiverde, May observaba la escena sumamente enternecida, ciertamente y aunque en un principio nunca lo había admitido en público, siempre había sentido una gran admiración hacia Drew por la fortaleza y determinación de la que hacía gala en cada uno de los concursos en lo que decidía participar, pero ahora…al ser testigo de que a pesar de que aparentaba lo contrario, él era capaz de renunciar a ganar la Copa del Listón y poner en entredicho su reputación como coordinador solo por el bienestar de sus pokemon, no pudo evitar hacerlo mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía.

**He regresado después de un breve descanso, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos la siguiente semana ^^**


	32. Una petición

**UNA PETICION**

Con la mirada fija en el cielo nocturno de Hoenn disfrutaba del maravilloso y singular espectáculo que las brillantes estrellas, junto con las decenas de coloridos juegos pirotécnicos, ofrecían anunciando el cierre del Gran Festival.

Si bien era cierto que en esta ocasión nuevamente no pudo hacerse con la tan preciada y codiciada Copa, dicho trofeo para sorpresa de muchos termino en manos del novato de las Islas Naranja que se la gano a pulso, tampoco podía decir que hubiese sido un mal año.

No solo porque sus habilidades como coordinadora habían mejorado notablemente llevándola a disputar la final de la competencia con Rick, en una batalla que quedaría para la antología, o porque las combinaciones realizadas con sus pokemon fueran, según palabras del propio Sr. Contesta y otros jueces, de las mejores rutinas jamás vistas; sino porque su relación con Drew parecía ir viento en popa.

Claro, aun faltaba una pequeña e irrelevante petición que debía hacerle al coordinador, pero estaba casi segura de que él no se opondría.

-Lamento la tardanza-la voz del chico en el que pensaba en esos momentos la saco de sus cavilaciones-. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho

-Claro que no-lo recibió ella con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué dijo la enfermera Joy?-pregunto sabiendo que el motivo de la tardanza del peliverde era que había ido a recoger a su compañera de concurso al centro Pokemon

-Unos cuantos días en reposo y Roserade estará mejor que antes-respondió el ojiverde con un semblante más tranquilo dibujado en el rostro

-Me alegro-declaro sincera colgándose al brazo del coordinador para inmediatamente después recostar la cabeza en su hombro y dedicarse a contemplar el mar.

Le pareció que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que estuvieron así.

Porque si había algo que a May le encantaba, más que cualquier comida o hacerse con un recuerdo de todas y cada una de las ciudades y pueblos que sus continuos viajes le llevaron a visitar, era pasar tiempo a solas con Drew.

Sin el acoso de sus locas admiradoras, de acuerdo, ella también tenía algunos pero hasta donde sabía ninguno de ellos había demostrado estar tan desquiciado como las de él; sin el asedio de la prensa, el cual apenas ella comenzaba a experimentar comprendiendo el porque de algunas de las actitudes del peliverde; pero sobretodo, sin las miradas inquisitivas de algunos coordinadores cuando los veían juntos.

Solo ella y él.

Ahora lo único que faltaba…

-¿En qué piensas May?

-¡AH!- la pregunta del ojiverde la saco de sus pensamientos-. En…en nada

-Mientes-repuso el chico con determinación-. Hace un momento la expresión de tu rostro se torno ligeramente seria. Y eso no es algo común en ti-añadió burlón

-¡Eres un odioso!-reclamo ella dándole un suave puñetazo en el hombro donde hasta hacía apenas unos segundos reposaba su cabeza

-Pero un odioso sin el que no puedes vivir-añadió aun socarrón

-¡Hum!-bufo cruzándose de brazos fingiendo estar indignada

Una ligera y casi imperceptible exhalación escapo de labios del todavía divertido coordinador, sabía muy que ese gesto de May significaba que ahora debía contentarla.

-Vamos no te pongas así-pidió abrazándola por la cintura-. Sabes perfectamente bien que este odioso también te adora

-¿Y como puedo estar segura de eso?-pregunto haciéndose aun la ofendida

-Puedes pedir lo que quieras para comprobarlo-declaro el peliverde con su usual aire de superioridad

-¿Lo que quiera?-repitió intrigada-. ¿Y si lo hago el odioso no se arrepentirá?

-En lo absoluto-afirmo

-Entonces-hablo la castaña girándose dentro del abrazo para mirarlo de frente-, ¿vendrías conmigo a Ciudad Petalburgo?

**JO! Finalmente Drew se aparecerá en el pueblo natal de May ¿Qué pasara? Lo sabrán hasta la siguiente semana, ñacañacañaca ^^**


	33. Verdaderas intenciones

**VERDADERAS INTENCIONES**

-¡Slaking! ¡Bola de Sombras!

-¡Esquívala Roserade!

-¡Rose!-asintió la criatura dando un impresionante salto que la ayudo a evadir el ataque de su oponente

-No lo entiendo-murmuro para si una confundida y agobiada May sentada en la banca ubicada a orillas de la zona de batalla en compañía de su madre y hermano-. ¿Por qué…, porque papá esta haciendo esto?

-May, hija…-intento reconfortarla su madre

-Papá solo quiere estar seguro de que Drew sea alguien digno de ti-intervino Max

-¡Por supuesto que lo es!-rebatió enérgicamente la ojiazul-. ¡Es cierto que en ocasiones es un arrogante insufrible y un odioso insoportable que me saca de mis casillas!

"_Menos mal que lo defiende"_ pensó Caroline un tanto sarcástica

-¡Pero nadie es perfecto!-continuo la coordinadora-. ¡Y ese no es motivo para que…!

"_**BOOM"**_

El Rayo Solar de Roserade y el Hiperrayo de Slaking impactaron violentamente uno contra otro generando una estruendosa explosión.

¿Cómo fue que todo termino así?

Esa era una buena pregunta.

Cuando el peliverde accedió a venir con ella a Petalburgo se sintió inmensamente feliz, si era cierto, varias veces habían coincidido en uno que otro concurso y al terminar la competencia se tomaban un día para pasear y conocer la ciudad para después cada uno tomar su camino, pero en esta ocasión sería diferente.

Ambos viajarían juntos a un mismo destino pasando así mucho más tiempo del que, hasta entonces, habían compartido juntos.

Por supuesto fue toda una experiencia, ya que mientras ella aprendía, y aunque no lo admitiese abiertamente, se maravillaba con las anécdotas y consejos adquiridos a los largo de los viajes que el peliverde le compartía, el coordinador por su parte parecía pasarla realmente bien ya que sonreía mucho más de lo habitual.

Y pensó que para cuando llegaran a Petalburgo las cosas mejorarían aun más, sin embargo…

La bienvenida que recibió una vez que estuvo en su hogar no fue precisamente la esperada.

Si bien su madre e incluso Max recibieron amablemente al joven coordinador su padre fue otra historia, ya que en cuanto él y el chico peliverde estuvieron frente a frente el líder de gimnasio no dudo en retarlo a una batalla alegando que necesitaba saber con que clase de persona se estaba relacionando su hija y que de ser Drew el que fuera derrotado no le permitiría volver a verla.

Algo completamente inaudito dado que tras su última visita su padre parecía haberse mostrado a favor de su relación con el peliverde.

-¡Ahora Slaking! ¡Mega Puño!

-¡Slaking!-obedeció la criatura sin vacilar

-¡Roooose!-la compañera de Drew recibió de lleno el impacto del poderoso golpe que la hizo tambalear

Y por si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, cuando el coordinador acepto el desafió de su padre y se alisto a luchar con Abosl, Roserade salió de su pokebola insistiendo en que quería ser ella quien combatiera a lado del ojiverde.

-¡¿Estas bien Roserade?!-le pregunto preocupado su entrenador

Una verdadera locura considerando que aun no estaba recuperada por completo.

-¡Hiperrayo una vez más Slaking!-ordeno nuevamente el líder de gimnasio

-¡Sla!-el pokemon de Norman comenzó a concentras energía

-¡Roserade!-el tipo hierba se preparo para continuar la batalla

-¡Roserade!-la llamo el ojiverde con decisión-. Ha sido suficiente. Nos rendimos

-¡¿QUE?!-exclamo un incrédulo Max

-¡Drew de Ciudad LaRousse se da por vencido!-sentenció el asistente del padre de May-. ¡La victoria es para Norman, el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Petalburgo!

-¿Cómo te sientes Roserade?-pregunto el chico a su vieja amiga

-Ros, roserade, roserade

-No importa-la consoló con una sonrisa-. Sé que hiciste lo mejor

-¿Eres plenamente consciente de lo que acabas de hacer?-intervino el esposo de Caroline-. ¿Estas listo para las consecuencias?

-Si-fue la tajante respuesta del ojiverde

-Pues entonces solo queda decir que…

-¡NO!

El inesperado grito de la coordinadora hizo enmudecer a todos los presentes y antes de que Norman se recuperase de la tremenda sorpresa causada por la reacción de su hija, May había corrido a toda velocidad al lado de Drew abrazándose a él como si no importara nada más.

-May-la miro un todavía atónito Drew

-¿May?-la llamo su padre aun anonadado-. ¿Pero que…?

-¡Escucha papá!-hablo la castaña-. ¡No sé porque razón hiciste esto! ¡Pero no me parece justo que el resultado de una batalla decida si tu apruebas o no mi relación con Drew!

-May, yo…

-¡No!-lo interrumpió la coordinadora-. ¡Tu no lo conoces realmente y no me importa lo que digas, haré lo que sea por estar él!

-Lo único que iba a decir es que Drew en verdad me parece un buen muchacho-repuso su padre con una media sonrisa en el rostro

-¡¿Co…como?!-lo miro la chica sin comprender-. ¡Pero…pero tu…!

-Sí, veras-explico el líder de gimnasio-, la razón por la que quise tener una batalla fue para comprobar lo que mi instinto me decía de él

-¿Tu instinto?-repitió la ojiazul

-Al interesarse más por su pokemon que por obtener la victoria-continuo su padre-, demostró que se preocupa por aquellos que le importan y que velara por su bienestar. Y que a pesar de ese aire de superioridad que demuestra en verdad es alguien muy noble

-Si, como no-murmuro un sarcástico Max-. ¡AY!-se quejo al recibir un leve codazo de parte de su madre-. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Drew no es tan malo

-Ahora sé que estas en buenas manos-declaro Norman-. Y solo me queda agregar, bienvenido a la familia Drew-dijo extendiéndole la mano al coordinador-. Cuídala muy bien

-Ah…gracias-respondió el chico ligeramente abrumado mientras correspondía el gesto del entrenador-. Tenga por seguro que lo hare

-¡Aaahhh!-se desesperezo el hombre peliazul estirando ambos brazos-. Bien, ¿qué les parece ahora si vamos a merendar? Tengo un poco de hambre

-Me parece una buena idea cariño-lo apoyo su esposa

Max se mostro totalmente de acuerdo con la idea y una vez sus padres se tomaron de la mano, los tres, en compañía del asistente de Norman, abandonaron el gimnasio dejado tras de si a la joven pareja.

La castaña no pudo evitar suspirar más tranquila, así que esas habían sido las verdaderas intenciones de su padre.

-¿Así que, harías lo que fuera por estar conmigo?-pregunto divertido el ojiverde a sus espaldas

-No te hagas ilusiones-negó ella completamente colorada-. Lo dije en un momento de desesperación

-Vaya, es una lástima-repuso él con fingida decepción-. Porque yo si haría lo que fuera para estar contigo

-¡¿Qué?!-se giro a mirarlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-Porque para mi-declaro abrazándola dulcemente-, no hay nada que me importe más que estar contigo May

Esa declaración fue más que suficiente para que la castaña se diera por vencida y correspondiera el gesto del chico acurrucándose contra él.

-Para mi también Drew

**Hola . hola ^^. Antes que nada lamento no haber actualizado con el ritmo de siempre pero es que dado lo que ocurrió aquí con lo de influenza, afortunadamente mi familia y yo estamos sanitos, ningún internet abrió por casi 15 días y las veces que lograba entrar a la red en mi casa la conexión era terriblemente mala -_-. Pero ya no se preocupen, he aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que se muchos de ustedes han seguido y esperado con ansia, espero que sea de su agrado. Y ya no se preocupen, como las cosas están retomando su cause normal podre estar actualizando igual que antes.**


	34. Charla

**CHARLA**

-¡JA, JA, JA!

-¡No le veo la gracia!-replico irritada y completamente colorada la joven castaña ante la estruendosa risa del ojiverde

-Lo siento May…-se disculpo el chico mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento-. Ja, ja…, sabía que eras ingenua y despistada pero…ja, ja…, hacer que tu madre te confundiera con un Tentacool

-Lo peor de todo-agrego una risueña Caroline al recordar una de sus anécdotas favoritas de la niñez de su hija-, es que no solo intente capturarla uno sino tres veces

Lentamente la carcajada de del peliverde se fue transformando en una risilla sutil para, tras dar un hondo suspiro, tomar la taza de té que reposaba en la pequeña mesa de centro frente a él y así recuperar poco a poco la compostura mientras que una aun avergonzada May tamborileaba los dedos de sus manos sobre sus piernas a una velocidad vertiginosa.

¿Cómo fue que llego a esa situación? ¡Oh, sí! Al terminar la cena, en la cual el principal tema de conversación había sido su participación y la del ojiverde en el último Gran Festival, su madre sugirió pasar al recibidor para continuar la tan amena charla mientras tomaban un poco de té acompañado por algunos suculentos pastelillos. Claro esta que ella no dudo ni un segundo en apoyar la idea pero de haber sabido que una de las historias más embarazosas de su infancia saldría a flote quizá lo hubiera pensado mejor.

-Afortunadamente ha logrado superarlo-acoto un divertido Norman al rememorar el suceso-. De lo contrario aun seguiría rehusándose a acercarse a los pokemon

-¿En serio?-cuestiono sorprendido el peliverde dirigiendo su mirada a la chica sentada a su lado-. ¿En verdad no te agradaban los pokemon, May?

-No veo porque te sorprende-respondió la coordinadora cruzándose de brazos y desviando el rostro con aire ofendido evitando cualquier contacto visual con el chico

-Vamos no te pongas así-señalo Drew con una media sonrisa dibujada en los labios, adoraba cuando May adoptaba esa actitud de chiquilla que, sabía muy bien, al más mínimo mimo se olvidaría de su enfado-. Seguramente fuiste el Tentacool más adorable que se haya aparecido en esa playa-agrego dulcemente mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros

-Bueno-concedió ella cediendo al gesto del ojiverde-, si lo pones así

El hermano de la castaña no pudo evitar rodar los ojos mientras daba un ligero sorbo a su bebida sin poder evitar preguntarse en que momento el "odioso arrogante", palabras textuales que alguna vez había escuchado de labios de su hermana, se había convertido en alguien tan terriblemente cursi.

Por su parte, Caroline y su esposo se miraron mutuamente con una sonrisa tranquila en sus rostros, ahora estaban completamente seguros de que no existía nadie mejor para su hija que Drew.

-Entonces-continuo el coordinador una vez que la castaña retomo su humor habitual-, ¿cómo lograste superar esa aversión que sentías por los pokemon?

-Pues, eso se lo debo a Max-contesto la chica sin el menor atisbo de duda-. De no ser por él nunca me habría animado a iniciar mi viaje

-En ese caso creo debo estar agradecido contigo Max-señalo el peliverde mirando al joven entrenador-. Porque de no ser por ti, nunca nos habríamos conocido

-Bueno-hablo el aludido colocando su taza sobre la mesa-, supongo que estaré conforme durante el tiempo que estes con May

La castaña no pudo evitar enarcar de manera imperceptible para los demás una de sus cejas, ¿acaso su hermano estaba insinuaba que algún día Drew…?

-Ya que tocamos el tema-hablo Norman interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hija-. Cuéntenos, ¿como se conocieron?

-¡Es cierto!-exclamo su esposa-. Cuando los vi aquella vez en el Gran Festival, supuse que ya se conocían pero nunca supe como fue que ocurrió

-Pues…eh…nosotros-titubeo levemente la castaña

-Nos conocimos en Slateport-el ojiverde contesto por ella

-Drew…-lo llamo para intentar detenerlo, y es que la verdad no estaba muy segura de lo que pensaran sus padres cuando se enteraran de cómo había sido su primer encuentro

-Calma May-la tranquilizo el coordinador abrazándola por la cintura al intuir sus pensamientos-. No hay nada que temer o de que avergonzarse-concluyo mirándola fijamente

La sonrisa que le dedico el peliverde fue más que suficiente para reconfortarla y tras responderle con el mismo gesto acompañado por leve asentimiento de cabeza, el coordinador comenzó con su historia revelando que su primer encuentro no había sido precisamente muy amistoso pero que a partir del mismo surgió entre ambos una rivalidad que con el paso del tiempo se torno en una muy peculiar amistad hasta que, con el correr de los años, se transformo en algo más fuerte para ambos pero, como los dos eran una par de necios nunca se habían percatado de ello hasta casi un año atrás cuando lo sucedido con Brianna. ¡Oh, si! Para sorpresa e incredulidad de May, el chico conto con lujo de detalle aquel malentendido que habían tenido en aquel entonces ante lo cual, para mayor asombro, su madre exclamo con aire soñador que todo parecía una novela romántica mientras que su padre simplemente se limito a decir que cuando dos personas como ellos en verdad quieren estar juntas lo único que necesitaban era un pequeño empujoncito.

Para cuando el ojiverde finalizo su relato pasaba de la una de la madrugada y tras la sugerencia de Norman de lo mejor era recoger todo para ir a dormir, Drew se ofreció a ayudarle a él y Max a sacar basura mientras Caroline y su hija se limitaban a llevar los platos y tazas a la cocina.

-¿Sabes hija?-la llamo su madre mientras depositaba los trastes sucios en el fregadero-. Deberían escribir su historia, estoy segura que sería todo un best-seller

-¡Mamá, por favor!-exclamo sonrojada la chica, bueno, al menos debía agradecer que durante su plática a su madre no se le ocurriera hacer el "grandioso" comentario de que ya esperaba nietos-. ¡¿Quién estaría interesado en eso?!

-Yo lo compraría-aseguro Caroline

La coordinadora dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro su madre nunca cambiaría

-Bueno, será mejor que dejes eso-señalo la esposa de Norman quitándole un par de tazas de las manos-, y vayas arreglar la habitación de Max

-¿Cómo?-su hija la miro confundida-

-Claro, a menos que quieras que Drew duerma contigo-agrego con tono sumamente pícaro

-¡Mamá!-exclamo la castaña completamente sonrojada-. ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar esas cosas?!-replico al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la salida para cumplir con el encargo hecho por su madre

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Por lo visto Drew y la familia de May se llevan muy bien, aunque puede ser que Max aun se muestre un poco roñoso por la situación. Para el próximo capítulo May se encontrara con alguien peculiar. ¿Quién será? Dejare que lo adivinen.**


	35. Un encuentro inesperado

**UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

Tras descender del ferry y acomodar la bufanda roja y blanca alrededor de su cuello para resguardarlo de la baja temperatura, la cual parecía haber descendido aun más a causa de la ligera e inesperada nevada que había comenzado, respiro con profunda determinación y emprendió su camino.

No pudo evitar quedar maravillosamente fascinada ante lo que veían sus ojos.

Ciudad LaRousse era tal y como él se la había descrito.

Las adoquinadas aceras, las amplias y empedradas avenidas sobre las cuales transitaban bellos carruajes tirados por uno o más Rapidash, las majestuosas construcciones de las cuales incluso la más sencilla desprendía ese aire elegancia, coronadas por las blancas montañas al fondo hacían que la ciudad entera pareciera haber salido de un cuadro victoriano o una novela romántica.

Sin embargo, pese a que debía admitir le habría gustado hacerlo, no tenía tiempo para recorrerla, ya que el motivo de su inesperada visita no era precisamente turístico.

Ahora la cuestión era, ¿cómo daría con Drew sin hacer un escándalo o despertar sospechas?

Si, quizá lo más acertado hubiera sido avisarle que iría pero de hacerlo, sabía muy bien que se exponían a que se armara un alboroto, tan o quizá más grande, del que se había hecho en Ciudad Petalburgo cuando visitaron a sus padres. Y claro esta, dado a que desde hace algún tiempo había comprendido que el peliverde y su familia eran más que solo una figura pública en la ciudad, no podía ir a diestra y siniestra por toda LaRousse preguntando su paradero.

Además de que, de no actuar con discreción, arruinaría la sorpresa.

¿Qué podía hacer?

-¿May?-escucho decir su nombre a una extraña voz femenina

Al mirar sobre su hombro se percato de la presencia de una chica de ojos esmeralda y larga cabellera celeste y que parecía haber estado viajando sobre uno de los tantos carruajes, la veía con una brillante, enorme, y debía reconocer, inquietante mirada.

-¡Sí! ¡Eres May!-exclamo feliz la desconocida bajando del trasporte y dirigiéndose hacia ella a toda velocidad-. ¡Qué gusto me da verte!-declaro dándole un efusivo abrazo-. ¡Pero no te quedes aquí! ¡Ven conmigo!

Antes de que la castaña pudiera siquiera replicar, la joven ojiverde la tomo de la muñeca arrastrándola hasta el carruaje en el que viajaba.

-¡Anda sube! ¡Que no te de pena!-insistió aun sonriente la chica que prácticamente la forzó a subir-. Vamos a la mansión George-pidió amablemente al cochero

"_¿Pero quién es esta loca?"_ pensó preocupada la coordinadora. _"¡¿Y adonde me lleva?!"_

Una vez que la extraña chica se encontró junto con ella dentro del transporte pudo escuchar como el conductor ordenaba al par de criaturas tipo fuego emprender la marcha.

-¡Si es una verdadera sorpresa verte por aquí!-hablo la peliceleste en cuanto tomo asiento-. ¡Tenemos tanto que conversar!

-Eh…disculpa…-se atrevió a hablar finalmente la hija de Norman-. ¿Pero..., nosotras…, nos conocemos?

-¡Cierto!-exclamo la chica posando una de sus manos sobre la frente-. ¡Pero que desconsidera soy! ¡¿Dónde están mis modales?! ¡Seguramente estarás pensando que estoy completamente demente!

"_Algo así"_ fue la respuesta mental de la castaña

-En verdad lo siento-se disculpo tomando un poco de decoro-. Mi nombre es Roseline…

"_¿Roseline?"_ se repitió la ojiazul en su cabeza _"¡¿Entonces ella es…?!"_

-Y soy la prima de Drewie

Al escuchar el apodo que le daba al ojiverde, la hermana de Max ya no tuvo dudo alguna, se trataba de la misma chica que tiempo atrás le enviara al coordinador esa postal con motivo de cumpleaños, la misma que ella había cometido la indiscreción de leer.

-¿Drewie?-fue lo único que la castaña atino a decir-. No sabía que a Drew le gustaran esos apodos

-Oh, de hecho le desagradan como no tienes idea-le respondió la joven ojiverde-, Yo se lo digo porque me encanta fastidiarlo-explico con una sonrisa en el rostro-. Es muy divertido

Fue justo en ese momento que finalmente May reparo con mayor detenimiento en la joven enfrente suyo, si bien podía decirse que el carácter de ambos era prácticamente opuesto, la mayoría de las veces Drew era muy reservado y siempre procuraba mantener la compostura, su prima en cambio era todo lo contrario ya que parecía ser mucho más efusiva; lo cierto era que al ver esa media sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Roseline y mirar con detenimiento el verde tono esmeralda de sus ojos, ambos se parecían bastante.

Y bueno, se sentía mucho mejor al saber que no había caído en manos de una psicópata.

-El muy desconsiderado no me dijo que vendrías de visita. En cuanto lleguemos a la mansión me las pagara con creces, lo fastidiare por lo queda del año-sentencio socarrona la peliceleste

-¡No, por favor!-grito angustiada la coordinadora logrando Roseline la mirara confundida-. Es que…Drew no sabe que vine…Quería darle una sorpresa

-¡Ay, pero que tierna!-exclamo la prima del coordinador con melosidad-. Aunque…-la expresión en su rostro se trono repentinamente seria-, eso podría ser un problema

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto angustiada la joven de Petalburgo-. ¿Tú crees que Drew…se moleste?

-No, para nada-le respondió ella con un movimiento de mano-. Veras May, lo que sucede es que esta noche es la celebración anual de Navidad en el ayuntamiento de la ciudad, y aunque siempre voy con Drewie para mantener a esas locas arpías que lo acosan a raya, de alguna manera se las ingenian para estar alrededor suyo como sanguijuelas-explico-. Por ser su prima no hacen mucho en mi contra, pero…

-¿Pero?-la miro angustiada la coordinadora

-Cuando sepan que tu eres su novia, harán lo que sea para mantenerte alejada de él-declaro seria-. Y créeme, son peores que un Sviper

-Ya veo-comprendió May

-¡Pero como tu dijiste que esto es una sorpresa se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea!

-¿Ah, sí?-pregunto temerosa la ojiazul, de alguna manera intuía que esos repentinos arrebatos en Roseline no auguraban nada bueno

-Por lo mismo que todas esas chicas no lo dejan en paz, Drew no se queda mucho tiempo en las fiestas-confeso emocionada-. Así que a la primera oportunidad buscara una excusa para retirarse y cuando lo haga, seguramente se marchara a Villa Verde

-¿Villa Verde?-repitió la castaña sin comprender

-Hace unos años compro un departamento ahí, para tener su espacio-manifiesto Roseline-. Estoy casi segura que ira para allá, así que lo único que tienes que hacer es esperarlo ahí

-Hay un pequeño problema-señalo la castaña-. ¿Cómo pretendes que entre?

-Con esto, por supuesto-repuso la ojiverde colocando un peculiar objeto justo frente a los ojos coordinadora-. La llave de su departamento

-¿Y porque tienes tu…?

-La tenía para asegurarme de que si alguna de esas brujas lo convencía de llevarla hasta ahí, no permitirle que se saliera con la suya-respondió como si fuese una heroína-. Afortunadamente, nunca ha sido necesario-declaro colocando la llave en manos de la castaña-. Y ahora les será imposible, porque Drewie ya te tiene a ti

De alguna manera, la coordinadora no pudo evitar ponerse completamente colorada ante semejante comentario.

-¡Entonces no se diga más!-declaro Roseline con júbilo para inmediatamente después asomar su cabeza por la ventana-. ¡George! ¡Cambio de planes! ¡A Villa Verde!

**Pues si, la mayoría ha adivinado, el encuentro ha sido nada más y nada menos que con Roseline, la alocada prima de Drew quien esta más que contenta con la visita de May y ahora la ayudara haciendola de cúpido de medio tiempo ^^. Y Para el próximo capi, ¿se imaginan que pasara?**


	36. Navidad

**NAVIDAD**

En cuanto atravesó el umbral se despojo del grueso y cálido abrigo negro que lo había protegido del frío invernal durante todo su trayecto.

Tras colgarlo con desgano sobre el perchero cercano a la puerta se encamino con cierta pesadez hasta el amplio y mullido sillón ubicado justamente en medio de la sala sobre el cual, sin dudarlo por un instante, se dejo caer permitiendo que su cuerpo se relajase un poco recostando la cabeza sobre el respaldo del mueble, en verdad que necesitaba un buen descanso.

Asistir a la celebración anual de navidad si que había resultado ser un verdadero fastidio. No solo porque tuvo que soportar las frías y falsas cordialidades de algunos de los invitados o porque la mayoría de las jóvenes, pese a la compañía de su prima Roseline, prácticamente no le daban ni un solo minuto a solas, aunque después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado a todo eso.

No, el verdadero problema había sido que más de uno de los invitados que se acercaron a charlar con él se tomaron la libertad de utilizar su relación con May como tema de conversación en un tono desagradablemente cuestionable.

¿Cómo se atrevían? Ninguno de ellos tenía ese derecho.

Afortunadamente, su familia pronto le demostró su incondicional apoyo y tras inventar una excusa sumamente creíble que lo disculpase para con todos los ahí presentes, se retiro de la fiesta.

Claro esta que al hacerlo decidió no volver a casa de sus padres, de ser así sabía muy bien cualquiera de las empalagosas y fastidiosas chicas de la fiesta no demoraría en dar con él, sino que mejor opto por ir a su departamento en Villa Verde, un poblado cercano a Ciudad LaRousse.

Gracias a su solida carrera como coordinador, hacerse con dicha propiedad no represento problema alguno y aunque las únicas personas que sabían de su existencia y ubicación exacta eran su familia, sus visitas eran poco frecuentes.

No porque no quisieran o no pudieran ir a verlo, sino porque todos ellos entendían a la perfección que ese era su espacio y respetaban su privacidad.

Sin embargo, y pese a que la soledad no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, en esos momento daría lo fuera para que ella…

-¿Adivina quién es?-un par de suaves y delicadas manos se posaron sobre sus ojos

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-exclamo poniendo de pie a causa del sobresalto provocada por la inesperada aunque familiar voz-. ¡¿May?!

-Hola, Drew-lo saludo la sonriente coordinadora

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

-Quise darte una sorpresa-respondió la castaña sin dejar de sonreír-. Cuando llegue a LaRousse tuve un encuentro con tu prima-explico-. Y, aunque te confieso que es un poco rara, me dijo donde podía encontrarte. De hecho-declaro llevándose una de sus manos a los bolsillos-. Ella me dio la llave

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Cómo es que Roseline tiene llave de mi departamento?!-reaccionó finalmente el ojiverde-. ¡¿Y porque…?!

"_**DING" "DONG"**_

Una rápida mirada al reloj de pared le revelo a la ojiazul que ya era la medianoche, sin darle oportunidad al peliverde de que continuara con su alegato, se abalanzo sobre él rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y antes de que el muchacho pudiera hacer o decir nada, la castaña unió tiernamente sus labios con los de él.

-Feliz Navidad, Drew-murmuro en cuanto se separaron

-Feliz Navidad, May-fue todo lo que respondió el coordinador antes de volver a besarla

**Sip. tal vez las fechas esten un poco desfazadas, pero en lo personal, nunca me ha gustado escribir un fic conforme las fechas del tiempo real, por algo la historia es ficticia ^^**

**Por lo visto la fiesta a la que fue Drew lo dejo con un mal sabor de boca, afortunadamente May ha llegado y bueno, el par de tortolos están juntos en navidad, nada más. ¿Qué creían que iba a pasar? Malpensads. Para el próximo capítulo, es el turno de la castaña de conocer a la familia de su novio, quedo como nombre de película ^_^. ¿Qué ira a suceder?**


	37. Nervios

**NERVIOS**

Volvió a mirar el contenido líquido de su taza de té como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo pero lo cierto era que, pese a la reconfortante presencia del joven peliverde sentado a su lado, no era capaz de tranquilizarse.

-¿Estas segura de qua aun quieres hacerlo?-cuestiono el chico mirándola fijamente-. Parece ser que todavía se demoraran un rato, si prefieres…

La castaña negó rápidamente con un movimiento de cabeza; no, no iba a echarse para atrás, estaba en ese lugar por una razón en concreto y no se movería de ahí hasta cumplir su objetivo.

Especialmente, no después de que ella misma había insistido tanto.

Al día siguiente de su visita sorpresa a Drew en Villa Verde, la cual no habría podido lograr sin la inesperada ayuda de la singular prima del coordinador, sugirió al muchacho que quizá era el momento adecuado para conocer al resto de su familia.

Claro esta, en un principio, el chico se mostro bastante escéptico con la idea, pero ella se encargo de convencerlo alegando que si él ya lo había hecho ahora su turno y, para su sorpresa, ese argumento fue más que suficiente para que peliverde accedería a su petición.

Y ahora ahí estaba, sentada en medio de la sala de espera de la mansión de los padres del ojiverde, en espera de que estos regresaran dado que habían salido temprano en la mañana para atender un asunto relacionado con los negocios.

Entonces, sin proponérselo, los nervios comenzaron a traicionarla.

¿Y si su ropa no era la adecuada? Influenciada por las convincentes palabras del chico, aunado al hecho de que el mismo Drew decidiera vestir sus ropas habituales, hicieron que ella optara por hacer lo mismo. ¿Qué tal si no le agradaba a sus padres? ¿Si creían que no era la mejor elección para él? ¿Y si resolvían no permitir su relación? ¿Y si…?

-¡May! ¡Drewie!-el inesperado abrazo de Roseline que acabada de entrar a la sala la saco de sus cavilaciones-. ¡Qué sorpresa verlos por aquí!

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no me digas Drewie-se quejo el peliverde librándose delicadamente del abrazo de su prima-. Por cierto-se dio la media vuelta para encararla de frente-. ¿Cómo es eso de que tienes llave de mi departamento?-reclamo

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos Drewie!-se defendió la chica-. No es para tanto, además si no fuera por mí -dijo mirándolo con un brillo de picardía destellando en sus ojos-. No habrías podido quedarte a solas con May, ¿o no?-finalizo en el mismo tono

-Eh…bueno…yo… ¡Ese no es el punto!

La coordinadora no pudo evitar que une leve risilla se escapara de sus labios ante la divertida escena.

-Así que ella es May

Misma que se vio en la necesidad de acallar al escuchar una inesperada voz femenina.

Por acto reflejo se puso de pie, y al darse la vuelta no demoro mucho en percatarse de que la que había hablado era una mujer de larga y ondulada cabellera verde de la misma tonalidad que la del coordinador y que no venía sola. A su lado, un hombre de cabello verde oscuro y ojos esmeralda similares a los de Drew se hallaba a su lado y detrás de ellos, otra pareja compuesta por una mujer pelirroja y un hombre de cabello negro y ojos ambarinos les hacían compañía.

-Ya era hora-manifiesto el joven ojiverde con cierto aire de fastidio-, pensé que nunca llegarían

Antes de que la coordinadora pudiera reaccionar, el chico la tomo de la mano haciéndola caminar hasta quedar frente a ambas parejas.

-Madre, padre-se dirigió al par de peliverdes con firmeza-. Ella es May-dijo tomando a la chica por los hombros

-Gusto en conocerte May -la mujer le extendió la mano de manera cordial-. Mi nombre es Mina, soy la madre de Drew

-Igualmente-expreso la castaña correspondiendo el saludo

-Para mí también es un placer-hablo esta vez el hombre de cabellera verde en el mismo tono-. Soy el padre de Drew, mi nombre es Drake-declaro repitiendo gesto que su esposa el cual la ojiazul contesto de igual forma

-Ellos son mi tío Dorian-continuo el muchacho-, y mi tía Scarlet-al percatarse del tono esmeralda de los ojos de la mujer pelirroja que le había presentado, la chica concluyo para sus adentros que era la hermana del padre de Drew-. Son los padres de Roseline, aunque yo siempre me he preguntado si en realidad no es adoptada, porque tener una hija tan loca es prácticamente imposible-agrego con burla

-¡Oye!-reclamo la aludida

La joven de Petalburgo no pudo evitar reír nuevamente, de alguna manera esos dos le recordaban mucho a ella y Max.

-Drew nos hablo mucho de ti en su última visita-hablo la madre del ojiverde-. Y ahora que te conozco, finalmente comprendo sus palabras de aquel entonces

-¿Ah? ¿Qué palabras?-pregunto la castaña confundida

-Ejem…-carraspeo el chico, fue evidente para May que se había puesto nervioso-. Nada de importancia

-Cuando tenía 14 años, después de que regreso del Gran Festival de la región Kanto-intervino Scarlet-. Mina y yo le preguntamos porque no se animaba a salir con alguna de las jovencitas de la ciudad-explico-. Entonces, el respondió que no estaba interesado en ninguna de esas chicas superficiales. Cuando quisimos saber porque, él simplemente se limito a contestar que era porque ya había encontrado a la persona con la que quería estar

Los asombrados ojos de la castaña se posaron sobre la figura del coordinador que, pese a sus esfuerzos para ocultarlo, se vio delatado por un tenue rubor en las mejillas. No pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, así que desde entonces Drew…

-¿De verdad dijiste eso?-cuestiono la coordinadora enternecida

-Por favor-rebatió el joven ojiverde cruzándose de brazos con fingida molestia-. ¿En serio crees que yo diría algo así?

-No le hagas caso May-declaro Mina-. Drew es igual que su padre. Puede ser que la mayoría del tiempo aparente ser un arrogante insufrible, pero en verdad es alguien dulce, amable e incurablemente romántico-confeso asiéndose al brazo de su marido-. ¿No es cierto cariño?

-No sé que hablas-replico el hombre haciendo el mismo gesto que su hijo arrancando una risa de los todos los ahí presentes

-Si-corroboro la coordinadora abrazándose al chico-, sé a que se refiere

-¡Hum!-bufo el joven peliverde

-Si, si-hablo Roseline de manera repentina-. Ya nos quedo claro que se quieren mucho, pero lo que yo quiero saber-sentenció apuntando amenazadoramente a su primo con el dedo índice-, ¿es cuando van a darme un sobrinito al que pueda consentir y contarle anécdotas embarazosas de sus padres?

El sonrojo en el rostro del coordinador se torno carmesí.

-¡¡ROSELINE!!

**Bien, bien, la familia de Drew esta más que encantada con la coordinadora y Roseline esta igual de impaciente que Caroline porque haya nuevos miembros en la familia ^^. Y para el próximo shoot, el par de tortolitos pasara juntos el año nuevo, pero, ¿cómo lo celebraran? Eso tendrán que averiguarlo ^^**


	38. Año Nuevo

**AÑO NUEVO**

Tras consultar el reloj en su muñeca, retiro el termómetro que había colocado hace un par de minutos atrás de la boca de la castaña, suspiro aliviado al comprobar que su temperatura ahora solo se encontraba un grado por encima de lo normal.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto a la coordinadora con delicadeza tomando asiento en la silla ubicada a un lado de la cama y colocando un paño húmedo sobre su frente

-Un poco mejor-contesto ella con voz cansina

-Bien, en ese caso-sentenció tomando un pequeño frasco y una cuchara que se encontraban sobre la cómoda cercana-, es hora de tu medicina

-No, no la quiero-se negó igual que una chiquilla ocultándose bajo las sabanas-. Sabe horrible

-Deja de quejarte-le reprocho el peliverde con aire paternal-. Te recuerdo que si tu y Roseline no hubieran tenido la grandiosa idea-señalo sarcástico-, de tener una batalla de nieve, no estarías así-agrego terminado de vaciar el contenido de la botella-. Abre la boca

-Esta bien-accedió la chica aun renuente-. ¡Aaahhh!-en cuestión de segundos el liquido agridulce pasaba por su garganta-. ¡Iac!

-Ahora-declaro tapando nuevamente el frasco para regresarlo a su lugar-, iré a cambiar el agua-señalo tomando un recipiente circular que también se encontraba sobre el mueble-. Aunque tu temperatura ya ha bajado bastante, no podemos arriesgarnos-finalizo poniéndose de pie

-Drew…-lo la llamo la castaña antes de que atravesara la puerta

-¿Si?

-Lo lamento-se disculpo totalmente avergonzada-. Sé que tenías que asistir a la fiesta de año nuevo en LaRousse y en lugar de eso…

-No te preocupes por eso May-la interrumpió él con una mirada comprensiva-. A decir verdad, prefiero estar contigo que en esa fiesta, además-agrego un tanto divertido-, recuerda lo que dijo mi madre-concluyo para luego salir de la habitación

Un suspiro de alivio así como una leve sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la coordinadora, ¿cómo olvidarlo? De hecho, ¿cómo olvidar todo lo que había vivido tras su llegada a LaRousse?

Especialmente lo ocurrido un par de días atrás.

Luego del encuentro con la familia del chico, el ojiverde le sugirió dar un paseo por la ciudad, a lo que ella accedió encantada.

Y claro que paso un día de ensueño, no solo porque había visitado un sinfín de tiendas, probado un centenar de increíbles prendas o deleitado con alguno que otro platillo de la región, sino porque todo eso lo había hecho con Drew a su lado.

No obstante…

También tuvo su trago amargo cuando, a petición del peliverde, se quedo a solas esperándolo en una cafetería mientras él hacia una llamada, se vio súbitamente abordada por un grupo de chicas aparecido de la nada y que la miraban con una expresión de evidente desdén.

Inesperadamente y sin previo aviso, todas ellas comenzaron a bombardearla con comentarios hirientes, diciendo que no era lo suficientemente buena para Drew, que si estaba con ella era solo para pasar el tiempo, que era una verdadera ingenua si creía que él sentía algo por ella, que no estaba a su altura.

Afortunadamente, antes de que las cosas llegaran a más, el coordinador hizo acto de presencia y tras tomarla con firme gentileza de la mano, sentencio que era mejor continuar con su paseo.

_"Prefieres a esa insulsa chiquilla que a nosotras?! ¡¿No entiendes que ella no esta a tu altura?!" _grito una de las chicas que por lo visto no tenía intenciones de darse por vencida.

Ante lo cual el ojiverde se limito a mirarlas sobre el hombro para emitir su respuesta.

"_Eso ya lo sé. Porque May es mucho mejor que cualquiera de ustedes"_

Minutos después, y tras caminar un par de cuadras más, ella no puedo evitar recostarse sobre su hombro.

"_Un verdadero enamorado no deja sola a su amada bajo ninguna circunstancia"_, las palabras de la madre del chico resonaron en su mente. Eso era lo que había dicho cuando, después de percatarse de su convalecencia, ella insistió en que Drew debía asistir a la fiesta de año nuevo.

Vaya que tenía razón, ahora estaba total y completamente convencida de que el coordinador nunca la abandonaría.

Aunque eso incluyera que tuviera que cuidarla en la cama de su departamento por pescar un severo resfriado que ella misma se había ganado a pulso.

-Estoy de vuelta-la joven abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz del peliverde que regresaba con agua limpia y un paño seco-. Hay que cambiarte eso-señalo retirando la compresa anterior y cambiándola por una nueva-. ¿Mejor?

-Sí, gracias

-En ese caso te dejo para descanses-dijo dispuesto a dejar nuevamente la habitación

-¡Espera Drew!-pidió de improviso

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto extrañado

-Eh…yo…bueno…este…me preguntaba-balbuceo nerviosa agradeciendo que sus mejillas estuvieran sonrojadas por la leve temperatura-. ¿Te…te quedarías a dormir conmigo?

-¿Cómo?-la miro contrariado-. Pues…

-Lo sé-lo interrumpió ella-. Perdóname, es algo infantil

-No me dejaste terminar-repuso el ojiverde con ternura-. Iba a decir que si quieres que te haga compañía, necesitar hacerme un poco de espacio. La cama no es muy grande, ¿sabes?

El rostro de la castaña se ilumino y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se recorrió lo suficiente haciéndole espacio al coordinador quien, tras descalzarse y resguardarse bajo las sabanas, sintió como la chica se acurrucaba junto a él.

Pasados unos minutos el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de la coordinadora, sin embargo, antes de caer completamente rendida alcanzo a oír un par de campanadas, sabía lo que eso significaba.

-Feliz año nuevo, Drew-susurro soñolienta abrazada al muchacho

-Feliz año nuevo May-respondió el chico acariciándole el cabello con dulzura-. Te amo-murmuro a su oído

Aunque no sabría decir si ella lo escucho.

**Bueno, bueno, no fue precisamente una fiesta ^^ pero lo importante es que el par de coordinadores están juntos, ¿no creen? Por cierto, leí muchas de sus intenciones con respecto a lo que sucedería y sinceramente, espero que el capítulo no haya sido decepcionante.**

**Para el próximo shoot, habrá un salto de tiempo, ¿de cuanto? Como siempre dejare que ustedes lo especulen ^ ^**


	39. Recuerdos de Slateport

**RECUERDOS DE SLATEPORT**

Muy pronto se encontró en la cima de la pequeña colina cercana a su destino, cerro lo ojos por uso breves instantes para, luego de permitir que sus pulmones se llenaran con el aire puro y fresco de los alrededores, volver a abrirlos y admirar el paisaje tan familiar que contemplaba año tras año.

La Ciudad de Slateport no había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

Una fugaz y nostálgica sonrisa cruzo su rostro, la primera vez que puso un pie en ese lugar había sido cuando, después de presenciar desde la comodidad de su hogar una de las transmisiones del Gran Festival y con escasos 10 años, decidió que lo que quería era convertirse en uno de los más grandes coordinadores que hubiesen existido.

Para su fortuna, supo que su objetivo no era del todo imposible y luego de arduo trabajo y esfuerzo, y la invaluable ayuda de su entonces fiel Roselia, obtuviera su primera victoria.

Curioso, ahora que lo reflexionaba con un poco más de detenimiento, resultaba bastante curioso y un tanto divertido darse cuento de la importancia que dicha ciudad tenía en su vida.

No solo porque ahí había dado su paso inicial en el mundo de la coordinación pokemon, o porque un año después, a la edad de 11, fuese ahí donde tuviera su primer enfrentamiento con Solidad; sino porque también ahí, a orillas de la playa que divisaba a lo lejos fue donde la conoció.

En aquel entonces, y desconociendo aun el motivo que ahora tenía perfectamente claro, se acerco a ella entablando su primera, aunque para nada amable, conversación.

Tres años más tarde, luego de su separación en el Gran Festival de Kanto y mantener un contacto demasiado breve entre ambos, se reencontró con ella por tan solo un par, pero a la vez suficientes minutos como para darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

El tiempo paso y dos años después, tras mantener oculta su relación por más de uno, en el cumpleaños número 18 de la chica para ser más exactos, le obsequió el primer listón que había ganado en Slateport y que, hasta donde sabía, ella aun conservaba como un tesoro.

Para cuando ambos tenían 19 logro, no sin cierta dificultad y algo de renuencia por parte de la chica, convencerla de compartir habitación en el hotel donde él siempre se hospedaba.

Mmm…, ahora que lo recordaba, había resultado bastante divertido ver como el rostro de May se tornaba en un increíble e intenso color rojo al mismo tiempo que balbuceaba frases incompletas y sin sentido, y fue solo hasta que le dejo muy en claro que lo único que pretendía era que descansaran juntos que la castaña pareció tranquilizarse un poco, pero en cuanto se percato de la sonrisa burlona en su rostro no demoro en fruncir el entrecejo y reclamarle el que fuera un arrogante insufrible, pero que se le iba a hacer.

Afortunadamente, a pesar de su rabieta, la castaña accedió a su proposición.

Claro que un año después, ella obtuvo su revancha cuando, para su mala suerte, el concurso coincidió con la celebración navideña a la cual todos y cada uno de los coordinadores estaban invitados.

Evidentemente, él no tenía la más mínima intención de asistir, pero dadas las suplicas de May, similares a las que una chiquilla hace a su padre cuando quiere que le compre un juguete nuevo, no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

Sin embargo, durante toda la velada, no hizo más que permanecer sentado en un rincón mientras que la chica parecía estar disfrutando de la fiesta, pero cuando se acerco a pedirle que bailara con ella tuvo que negarse rotundamente y ante la insistencia de la castaña en saber porque, se vio en la penosa necesidad de revelarle que no sabía bailar, no porque no quisiera, sino porque nunca había encontrado alguien con deseara hacerlo.

Ante tal confesión, la coordinadora le sonrió son dulzura y tras tomarlo de la mano para llevarlo a la pista de baile declaro: _"Nunca es demasiado tarde para aprender. Y sería mucho mejor si lo hace conmigo"._

No obstante, pese a que May resulto ser una excelente maestra debía reconocer que, a diferencia de sus habilidades como coordinador, el baile no era lo suyo.

Por eso, al escuchar una suave melodía cuando caminaban de regreso al hotel decidió compensar a la castaña pidiendo que le concediese una última pieza a lo que ella acepto encantada. Y por la sonrisa que se dibujo en los labios de la ojiazul, al igual que las sutiles caricias que le obsequiaba en la base de la nuca supo que había hecho lo correcto; entonces, para su sorpresa, la chica rozo ligeramente sus labios contra los suyos y cuando creyó que el momento no podía ser más oportuno, lentamente acerco su rostro al de ella y…

"_**SPLASH"**_

Lo siguiente que supo fue que se encontraba de espaldas sobre la húmeda arena de la playa.

"_Eso es por el mal rato que me hiciste pasar el año pasado", _declaro totalmente divertida.

Si, aquel día supo que May podía ser terriblemente vengativa.

Por supuesto tampoco podía dejar de lado como, en vísperas del tercer aniversario de su relación, ambos coincidieron grata y sorpresivamente en obsequiarse un nuevo pokemon cada uno, así que mientras May se mostraba totalmente encantada con el pequeño y adorable Vulpix que sostenía en sus brazos, él no podía estar más que satisfecho al saber que si ella le había regalado un Growlithe, había sido porque sabía lo mucho que él deseaba tener un Arcanine desde aquella vez en Kanto.

Aunque claro esta, no todos los recuerdos eran precisamente gratos.

Ocurrió hace poco más de una año, en una tarde de verano anterior al concurso. Aquel día el par del Equipo Rocket que habían derrotado en Floaroma tiempo atrás, decidió hacer acto de presencia y robar a los pokemon de los demás concursantes. Por supuesto, ellos no se quedaron de brazos cruzados y con un poco de ayuda por parte de Dawn y Zoey, lograron liberarse del par de maleantes.

Desafortunadamente, el resultado no fue precisamente el deseado ya que el Lanzallamas del Hounduer que acompañaba al par de villanos había dado de lleno contra el Beutiffly de la castaña.

Esa noche, mientras esperaban en el vestíbulo del centro pokemon a que la enfermera Joy saliese a darles noticias, no pudo hacer más que abrazar a la coordinadora quien, en busca de apoyo y consuelo, se limito a acurrucarse más contra él.

"_No te preocupes, todo estará bien"_ le dijo suavemente en un intento por reconfortarla

"_Gracias"_ fue la respuesta que ella le dio al mismo tiempo que se aferraba con un poco más de fuerza a él. _"Te amo"_

Sonrió al rememorar aquel suceso, no estaba muy seguro de porque May había escogido ese preciso instante para expresarle aquello, pero de lo que si estaba completamente convencido era de que esa había sido la primera vez que se lo decía y el no dudo ni un segundo en responderle con las misma palabras.

-Roserade-la voz de su inseparable compañera se oyó a su lado

-Si, tienes razón. No perdamos más tiempo-declaro con decisión-. May, nos esta esperando

**Bien, como pueden ver ya han pasado aproximadamente cuatro años desde que el par de tortolos decidió convertirse en pareja, el tiempo si que vuela ¿no? ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? Tendrán que seguir leyendo la historia para descubrirlo je ^^**


	40. En espera

**EN ESPERA**

Dio un largo y lento sorbo a la malteada frente a ella luego de saborear un bocadillo del delicioso pastel de fresas que había ordenado hace unos diez minutos atrás.

Miro el reloj colgado en la pared principal de la cafetería por segunda vez, habían transcurrido dos horas desde su llegada a Slateport y si sus cálculos eran correctos, no faltaba mucho tiempo para la llegada de Drew.

-¿Pero que hace una joven y bella dama como tu privada de compañía alguna?-pregunto una cantarina y poética voz a sus espaldas

-¡Ah! ¡Tú eres…!-exclamo al reconocerlo

-Dígame señorita-continuo el sujeto-. ¿Me daría el honor y el placer de ser su acompañante mientras aguarda por la persona anhelada?

-Vamos Nando, ya fue suficiente-declaro una tercera y divertida voz-. Si sigues actuando así me pondré celosa

-Querida mía, simplemente estaba siendo amable con nuestra joven amiga-repuso el aludido aun con actitud galante-. Sabes perfectamente que mi corazón te pertenece solo a ti

La recién llegada rodo los ojos al mismo tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, el entrenador y coordinador nunca cambiaría.

-Es un gusto volver a verte May-saludo finalmente la joven mujer a la castaña

-Si, lo mismo digo Zoey-correspondió la hermana de Max-. ¿Por qué no se sientan?-los invito

-Gracias-contesto la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que Nando le ofrecía tomar asiento primero para después hacer él exactamente lo mismo

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?-pregunto amablemente la coordinadora de Sinnoh

La joven ojiazul asintió con la cabeza, efectivamente, había sido mucho tiempo, año y medio para ser más precisos, y es que luego su boda, la cual tomo por sorpresa a más de uno aunque no tanto como el hecho de saber que hace más de dos años ese par tan diametralmente opuesto estaba comprometido, la pareja de coordinadores decidió tomarse un descanso para dedicarse un tiempo a ellos mismos.

-Los vi participar competir en Lilycove y Rubelo-continuo la castaña con la conversación-. Veo que finalmente han retomado los concursos

-Así es-corroboro Zoey-. Y déjame decirte que Nando y yo hemos mejorado bastante. No seremos tan fáciles de vencer-declaro desafiante

-Eso ya lo veremos-repuso May con la misma actitud

-Pero dinos May-dijo la pelirroja cambiando el tema de conversación-. ¿Qué ha sido de ti y de Drew?

-Bueno, el año pasado quede en segundo lugar en el Gran Festival de Kanto-contesto la ojiazul rememorando lo últimos acontecimientos importantes-. Drew gano la competencia de las Islas Naranja hace unos 6 meses y…

-No me refiero a eso-la interrumpió su amiga

-¿Ah?-May la miro confundía-. ¿Entonces?

-Me refiero a que si Drew ya te hizo la gran pregunta-confeso pícaramente la joven de Sinnoh

La castaña bajo levemente la mirada con un cierto deje de tristeza, debía reconocer que tras la boda de Zoey y Nado tenía la esperanza de que el peliverde no demorara mucho en pedirle lo mismo, pero…

-No-confeso abatida-. Y yo no he querido insinuarle nada. Sé que Drew no se negaría a darme cualquier cosa, pero…- alzo la mirada para ver de frente a su amiga de Sinnoh-. Cuando me lo pida, quiero que sea porque él en verdad lo desea, no porque solamente quiere complacerme

-Ya veo-repuso comprensiva la pelirroja

-No tienes porque preocuparte-aseguro Nando que hablaba por primera vez desde que había iniciado la conversación entre ambas chicas-. Lo que Drew siente por ti es tan claro y evidente como el brillante sol de la primavera. Cuando menos lo esperes te hará la pregunta que tanto anhelas.

Una leve sonrisa afloro en los labios de la coordinadora de Hoenn, la seguridad en las palabras de Nando, reforzadas por el apoyo manifestado de Zoey fortalecieron sus esperanzas

**¿Y bien? May ya quiere sentar cabeza con el peliverde y este parece que aun no tiene intenciones de hacerle "la gran pregunta", como la llamo Zoey ^^. ¿Será posible que eso suceda el próximo capítulo? Mmmm..no sé, lo pensare ^^**


	41. Juntos

**JUNTOS**

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue una desnuda y pálida espalda femenina justo delante de sus ojos, en cuanto se encontró plenamente consciente no demoro mucho percatarse también que uno de sus brazos rodeaba posesivamente la cintura de la chica que yacía a su lado y que si de él dependiera, se quedaría así por horas.

Un inesperado gruñido lo distrajo de su visión, enseguida noto como con movimientos perezosos la castaña giraba sobre ella hasta que los dos se encontraron frente a frente para luego de manera inmediata, acurrucarse más contra él hasta ocultar el rostro en el hueco que había entre su cuello y hombro.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar como es que terminaron así.

Como si de una especie de acuerdo silencioso se tratase, ambos se habían encontrado en Slateport para competir en el concurso que se ahí se realizaría.

Desafortunadamente, en esta ocasión, ninguno de ellos logro hacerse con el tal codiciado listón, dicho merito fue para Zoey, sin embargo, eso no los desanimo en lo más mínimo y una vez que hubo finalizado la competencia se tomaron, como venía ocurriendo desde hace tiempo, su acostumbrado día de descanso.

Para cuando cayó la noche se encaminaron al hotel ubicado justo en el centro de la ciudad en donde, como en ocasiones anteriores, una pequeña y divertida sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del peliverde al percatarse, como siempre lo hacía durante el trayecto del vestíbulo al dormitorio, del ligero tono carmesí que invadía las mejillas de la coordinadora cuando esta tomaba consciencia de que pasarían la noche juntos en la misma habitación.

Y, para ser sinceros, le resultaba un tanto cómico que a pesar de cuatro años de relación, May aun se avergonzara por ello cuando prácticamente había sido ella quien iniciará con esa costumbre al pedirle que se quedara a su lado al haberse resfriado aquel año nuevo.

Luego de instalarse cómodamente y de que la chica saliera del tocador ya con sus ropas para dormir, como buen caballero que era dejo que ella se cambiase primero, hacer él lo mismo solo para que al volver a la habitación un par minutos más tarde y encontrarse con que la ojiazul ya se hallaba en cama profundamente dormida, por lo visto su paseo por la ciudad si que la había agotado, así que con toda la delicadeza que fue le fue posible, levanto las sabanas y se acostó a su lado dispuesto a descansar.

Sin embargo…

Al filo de la medianoche, una suave y dulce, aunque inesperada presión sobre sus labios, lo obligo al despertar. En cuanto abrió los ojos, su mirada esmeralda se encontró con la azul zafiro de la castaña; fue presa de un ligero sobresalto, May nunca lo había mirado de esa manera tan intensa.

Un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, ¿podría ser que…?

Antes de que su mente llegase a cualquier conclusión, la coordinadora volvió a besarlo con mayor vehemencia que la vez anterior y en esta ocasión, él no dudo en corresponderle.

No obstante, por mucho que lo quisiera, no iría más allá de lo que ella deseara.

Pero cuando la chica comenzó a pasar delicadamente los labios sobre su cuello junto con sutiles y tiernas caricias a lo largo de su cuerpo, intuyo cuales eran sus intensiones y tras escucharla susurrar en su oído un dulce y apenas audible _"te amo"_, él ya no pudo resistir más y entonces…

Un inesperado sonido lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, May comenzaba despertar.

-Bueno días-lo saludo la castaña con una expresión radiante en el rostro

-¿No querrás decir buenas tardes?­-pregunto él socarrón, enarcando una de sus cejas-. Es más de mediodía y tu apenas te dignas a despertar

-¡Hum!-la coordinadora frunció levemente el ceño-. Te recuerdo señor "yo siempre madrugo", que si dormí más de la cuenta, es única y exclusivamente por tu culpa

-Pues…-repuso el ojiverde con cierta picardía-, tu tampoco me dejaste descansar muy bien que digamos

-Cínico-reprocho la chica dándole un suave golpe en el hombro completamente colorada

-Bueno, ahora…-dijo haciendo amago de levantarse

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-cuestiono May intrigada impidiéndole ponerse de pie

-Voy a tomar un baño-fue la llana respuesta del chico-. Por si no lo recuerdas, tu aun necesitas dos listones y yo tres-explico-, así que…

-¡Oh! Que lastima que les des tanta importancia a los listones-replico ella con fingida decepción mientras acariciaba el pecho del muchacho de manera sugerente-. Porque pensé que tal vez podríamos repetir lo de anoche-agrego en el mismo tono-. Pero si no quieres…¡AY!-grito al sentir como de manera sorpresiva el peliverde la tomaba entre sus brazos haciéndola girar hasta colocarla debajo de él.

Sonrío triunfante, había logrado su objetivo.

-Aunque, pensándolo mejor-declaro el coordinador mirándola fijamente-, la ducha puede esperar

**Bueno, ha aquí un nuevo capítulo, quizá algunas personas esperaban un lemmon pero siendo sincera no soy muy buena escribiéndolos, de hecho, admiro a las personas que lo hacen, sobretodo cuando no lo hacen ver demasiado no sé, codo decirlo, vulgar, porque a veces he leído cada cosa…¬¬. Y bueno, para el próximo shot, ahora si, lo que la mayoría ha estado esperando, ¿como le pedirá Drew a May que s e case con ella? Lo sabremos la próxima semana, hasta entonces ^^**

**Por cierto, por lo general respondiendo algunas cuantas preguntas, la única Marian que conozco en el anime es la animadora de los concursos en Sinnoh, Nando es un coordinador/entrenador de Sinnoh que esta enfocado tanto en concursos como en batallas de gimnasio. Lamento no haber respondido antes^^**

**Chaito ^^**


	42. Propuesta

**PROPUESTA**

Se disculpo de la amena charla que sostenía con Ash, Misty y el resto de sus amigos, que había viajado a Hoenn para apoyarla en el Gran Festival cuando noto la ausencia de Drew.

En cuestión minutos su mirada recorrió por completo todo el salón y al no haber rastros de él, decidió preguntar a Solidad o a cualquier otro conocido si no lo habían visto obteniendo en cada ocasión una respuesta negativa, ¿donde rayos se había metido?

No creyó que se hubiese marchado, ya que desde que ella ganara la Copa del Listón hace ya tres años se las había apañado para convencer al peliverde de que se quedase en las fiestas de clausura, aunque fuese solo para hacerle compañía y, contrario a sus expectativas, el chico acepto.

Y ahora que él había ganado la competencia por segunda vez era de esperarse que se encontrara en la celebración, pero…

-May-escucho que la llamaban a su espalda

-Brianna, hola-la saludo la castaña al reconocerla-. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Esto es para ti-respondió la chica entregándole un pequeño y rectangular trozo de papel

"_Te espero en el pasillo del estadio que conduce a los camerinos"_

-Eres muy amable Brianna-agradeció la ojiazul quien, sin más demora, abandono la celebración para dirigirse al encuentro del peliverde

¿Por qué la citaría en ese lugar?

Cuando llego a su destino diviso de inmediato la figura del coordinador, el ojiverde se encontraba recostado en el muro con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria en el rostro.

En cuanto se encontraron frente a frente, el chico se descruzo de brazos separándose de la pared y la miro fijamente, de inmediato supo que algo no andaba bien.

-May

-¿Si?-el tono en su voz no le agradaba en lo absoluto, comenzaba a angustiarse-. ¿Qué pasa, Drew?

-Nada-intento negar él al mismo tiempo que le tendía una rosa que ella acepto de inmediato-, es solo que he pensado que…nuestra relación ya ha durado mucho y…

-¿Y?-pregunto ella expectante

-Creo que es hora de terminar con ella-declaro sin rodeos

La castaña sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelo, ¿Drew quería…? ¿Pero entonces…la rosa…?

-Esto ya no es suficiente para mi, May-confeso sin dejar que la chica saliera del shock-. Ya no me basta el que solo nos veamos un par de veces al mes cuando, lo que en verdad quiero, lo que deseo más que nada en este mundo es estar todos y cada uno mis días contigo-llevo una de sus manos al bolsillo de su chaqueta de donde extrajo una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul-, y realmente espero que tu quieras hacer lo mismo-continuo arrodillándose frente a la joven-. May. ¿te casarías conmigo?

De manera autómata la mirada de la castaña se poso sobre la figura del ojiverde al sencillo, aunque elegante, anillo de plata que había en la caja y viceversa. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Casarse con él? ¿Compartir el resto de su vida…, juntos?

-Yo…-balbuceo nervioso el peliverde-, comprenderé si no quieres…

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!-exclamo la coordinadora a todo pulmón arrojándose contra el chico haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso-. ¡Si quiero casarme contigo Drew!

Sintió como un suspiro de alivio salía de labios del ojiverde para luego, dócil y sumisamente, dejar que el coordinador colocara el anillo en el dedo correspondiente de su mano derecha.

Inmediatamente después, los labios del coordinador se unieron dulce y tiernamente a los suyos.

Era el momento más feliz de su vida.

**TATAAAN!! Finalmente ocurrió, una propuesta bastante sencilla y directa acorde con la personalidad del peliverde ¿no creen? Y bueno, les comunico que el fic aun no se termina, aun falta algunas cosas por contar y así que tendrán que soportar esta historia por más tiempo ^^. ¿Qué cosas sucederán ahora? Bueno, eso tendrán que averiguarlo ^^**

**Si preguntan porque actualice en domingo, es porque mañana tengo es la fiesta de mi sobrina que sale de la primaria y nopuedo faltar ^^. **


	43. El anuncio

**EL ANUNCIO**

Suspiro con evidente fastidio para luego volver a mirar el reloj en su muñeca, habían pasado ya más de 20 minutos desde la hora acordada, ¿porque rayos se encontraba ahí?

Oh, cierto.

Un mensaje enviado a su madre un par de días atrás diciendo que había recibido una llamada de May pidiéndole que se reunieran con ella en Lilycove era el motivo de que en ese momento su paciencia estuviera a punto de llegar al límite.

Sin mencionar claro, la inquietante intriga de la que fue presa cuando, una vez que llegaron al hotel donde su hermana los había citado, se encontraron también con que la familia del Drew estaba ahí.

Y aunque para su sorpresa los padres, tíos e incluso prima del ojiverde habían resultado ser, desde su punto de vista, mucho más agradables que el presumido coordinador, no pudo evitar preguntarse que se traía ese par entre manos y en que momento se dignarían a aparecer.

-Que bien, todos estas aquí-la voz del peliverde entrando a la habitación con una May tomada de su mano

lo hicieron reaccionar

-Ya era hora-se quejo Max con cierto recelo-. ¿Acaso creen que tienen derecho de disponer del tiempo de los demás?

-Lo sentimos hermanito-se disculpo la coordinadora-. Pero si nos demoramos un poco fue porque queríamos asegurarnos de que todos estuvieran aquí

-¿Para qué querían vernos hijo?-hablo la madre del ojiverde-. Te escuchabas demasiado serio por teléfono, ¿esta todo bien?-pregunto preocupada

-Claro madre-la tranquilizo su hijo-. Nosotros solo queríamos que se reunieran porque…-sintió como la mano de May sujetaba la suya con mayor fuerza-, tenemos algo importante que decirles

-¿Y que sería eso?-cuestiono Norman con increíble serenidad, aunque sinceramente, intuía de que se trataba

-Pues…ejem…-carraspeo el coordinador para aclararse la garganta-. May y yo…vamos a casarnos

Un repentino silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, no hubo respuesta alguna y ambos jóvenes se miraron mutuamente un tanto preocupados, ¿acaso se habían precipitado al comunicar su decisión?

-¡Aaaahhh!-el inesperado, aunque jubiloso grito de Roseline rompió con el pesado mutismo-. ¡Que bien! ¡Boda, al fin!

-¡Oh, May!-exclamo Caroline acercándose a su hija para abrazarla efusivamente-. ¡Me alegro tanto por ti!

-A mí también me da tanto gusto hijo-secundo la madre del peliverde repitiendo la acción de la esposa de Norman

-Ya sabía yo que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que May llevara a nuestro Drew al altar-comento la pelirroja tía del chico con una sonrisa

-Imagine que sería algo como esto-agrego con alegre serenidad el padre de May

-¿Así que tu también lo intuiste Norman?-pregunto el mayor de los peliverdes llamando al líder de gimnasio por su nombre, pese a las poca de convivencia, ambos habían logrado desarrollar una gran confianza entre ellos

-Por supuesto Drake-corroboro el peliazul-. Cuando dos personas se aman como ellos, es algo evidente

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso-apoyo Dorian

Una vez las felicitaciones cesaron, el padre Drew sugirió celebrar la buena nueva del compromiso yendo a cenar al mejor restaurante de la ciudad, idea a lo que todos los ahí presentes aceptaron amablemente, no obstante…

Al percatarse de la insistente, aunque discreta mirada de Max sobre él, de manera sutil, el coordinador se las arreglo para que él y el hermano de May se quedasen a solas por breves instantes.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Max?-pregunto serenamente el ojiverde una vez que se aseguro su madre y los demás se habían marchado

-Durante todo este tiempo, de alguna manera-hablo el joven peliazul con seriedad-, siempre creí que te cansarías de May, que algún día terminarías dejándola

-Max, yo…

-Afortunadamente-lo interrumpió el chico-, me alegra haberme equivocado…Drew…-dijo con tal determinación que el coordinador no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco-. Prométeme que cuidaras bien de May, que siempre la harás feliz

-Por supuesto-afirmo el peliverde con determinación al mismo tiempo que le extendía la mano al hermano de la coordinadora-. No tienes porque preocuparte

-Te lo agradezco-declaro el hijo de Norman correspondió el gesto del Drew-. Pero…, si le dices a May que me preocupe por ella…

-Entiendo-señalo el coordinador con una sonrisa en el rostro-. Será nuestro secreto

**Bien, la familia de ambos coordinadores ya esta enterada y por lo visto Max finalmente a aceptado que Drew ama a su hermana sinceramente. ¿Qué es lo que sigue? Pues en los próximos dos capítulos tendremos a May y Drew preparándose para su boda, ¿que pensara cada uno? **


	44. Con el novio

**CON EL NOVIO**

Bufo completamente exasperado al ver que el reflejo en el espejo no era precisamente el resultado deseado, ¿es que la maldita y desconsiderada corbata no podía poner algo de su parte?

-Tranquilo Drew-hablo su futuro cuñado a sus espaldas al ver como deshacía violentamente el nudo de la prenda una vez más-. Si sigues así terminaras por arruinar el traje

-Estoy de acuerdo con Max-señalo Brock sentado cómodamente desde uno de los sillones de la habitación-. La desesperación no es buena consejera

"_Lo dice el sujeto que se pone histérico cada vez que le recuerdan que sigue soltero"_ se dijo sarcástico el peliverde.

-Además-esta vez fue la jovial y despreocupada voz del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta la que escucho-, no creo que haya motivo alguno para angustiarse

-Claro, con la confianza y seguridad con la que siempre actúas, tienes toda la razón-acoto irónico un joven morada cabellera que se encontraba recostado en una de las paredes de la habitación

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Paul?-cuestiono no sin cierto reproche el moreno

-Lo que es obvio. Es realmente ridículo que alguien como tú, que demoro años en comprender y aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos ahora se atreva a dar consejos de semejante índole-respondió el entrenador de Electabuzz

"_Golpe bajo"_ pensó el coordinador, pero; debía admitir que había cierta razón en las palabras del rival de Ash en Sinnoh, después de todo, que tardara más de cuatro años en confesarle a Misty lo que sentía por ella no le era de gran ayuda precisamente.

-Aunque-continuo dedicándole una fugaz mirada al ojiverde que lo veía desde el reflejo del espejo-, ponerse nervioso a estas alturas es igual de patético

-Pues las personas normales tenemos dudas-replico el pelinegro en su defensa-. A diferencia tuya que de un día para otro decidió que lo quería era casarse con nuestra amiga

El peliverde, al igual que Brock y el hermano de la coordinadora rodaron los ojos en una clara muestra de resignación al escuchar las últimas palabras de Ash, en verdad era más que increíble que el moreno estuviera reclamando por lo ocurrido hace tan solo un par de meses.

Otra vez.

-Vamos, no creo que sea para tanto Ash-intento conciliar el criador de Ciudad Pewter

-Brock, tiene razón-apoyo Max-. Además ten en cuenta que nos invitaron

-Aunque a mi parecer-tercio el coordinador-, creo que ellos hubieran preferido algo mucho más privado-acoto devolviéndole la mirada de instantes atrás al pelimorado

El aludido no emitió respuesta alguna, simple y sencillamente se limito a encogerse de hombros, aunque reconocía que Drew tenía algo de razón y que después de todo, si había accedido a que Ash y los demás estuviesen presentes en su boda había sido única y exclusivamente porque sabía lo mucho que eso significaría para Dawn.

-Esto no es porque nos haya invitado o no-continuo quejándose el entrenador de Pikachu-. Lo que no me parece es que se apareciera como si nada en casa de Dawn y así sin más le dijera que quería casarse con ella sin arriesgarse a que le contestara que no-aclaro el moreno-. Eso es…

-Cuando en verdad deseas algo lo tomas sin titubear-interrumpió Paul con severo aplomo-. Si en algún momento llegas a dudar de tu decisión, entonces tal vez, se debe a que no es realmente lo que tu corazón anhela-concluyo mirando nuevamente de reojo al peliverde

El joven coordinador no pudo hacer más que dar un casi imperceptible asentimiento de cabeza, había comprendido el mensaje y, sinceramente, le parecía sumamente increíble que de todos los ahí presentes el que lo comprendiese mejor, pese a la poca convivencia que habían tenido, fuera Paul.

Quizá, eran mucho más parecidos de lo ambos pudiesen imaginar.

"_**TOC, TOC"**_

El inesperado y firme golpeteo seguido por la voz del padre de Drew al otro lado de la puerta anunciando que todo estaba listo interrumpió la tan peculiar charla del singular grupo.

-Es hora de darle unos minutos en privado-señalo Paul de manera tajante, idea con lo que los otros tres ahí presentes estuvieron de acuerdo y en cuestión de segundo el peliverde se encontró completamente a solas

Se miro nuevamente al espejo y tras dar un hondo respiro mientras volvía a anudar la corbata logrando que finalmente quedara tal y como él quería, se dio la media vuelta y con paso firme y decidió salió de la habitación.

En cuestión de segundos se encontró en el salón principal donde, cortesía de sus padres, futuros suegros, e incluso la inesperada y sorpresiva ayuda de Harley que se dedico a despistar a los medios en más de una ocasión; y únicamente en compañía de familiares y amigos cercanos se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la música comenzara a sonar haciendo que dirigiera su vista a la entrada principal, entonces la vio.

Tomada del brazo de su padre, el líder de Gimansio de Ciudad Petalburgo, con una cálida y radiante sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro, la castaña, _**su castaña**_, hacía acto de presencia.

Y cuando finalmente la tuvo a su lado, cuando sintió como ella le correspondía al tomarla de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, cuando vio ese brillo especial en su mirada al oírlo decir _"acepto"_ y cuando la escucho repetir las mismas palabras con amorosa devoción supo entonces, que ya nada los separaría nunca.

**Bueno, bueno, he aquí por lo que ha pasado Drew a escasos minutos de su boda y de paso también supimos algo sobre los demás personajes de la serie ^^. En fin, para el próximo shot veremos que tal la esta pasando May. ¿Será posible que este más nerviosa que Drew? Ya lo averiguaremos **


	45. Con la novia

**CON LA NOVIA**

Sus manos volvieron a jugar con la fina tela de la prenda que descansaba en su regazo, necesitaba tranquilizarse, sabía muy bien que debía hacerlo pero al parecer, su siempre hiperactiva imaginación se había decidió a no darle descanso ese día.

-May

¿Y si por alguna razón la ceremonia no podía llevarse a cabo? ¿Si alguien se oponía en el último momento?

-¡May!

O pero aun, ¿si repentinamente Drew aparecía ahí y le decía que…?

-¡MAAAY!

-¡AAAHHH! ¡Misty!-grito la castaña al reconocer a la líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean-. ¿Qué…que sucede?

-Deja de retorcer el vestido así o vas arrugarlo todo-le reprocho la entrenadora de la manera más amable que pudo

-Lo…lo siento-se disculpo la coordinadora totalmente apenada-. Pero…es que…

-¿Pasa algo malo?-pregunto preocupada una joven de larga cabellera azul al percatarse del semblante de su amiga

-No, nada-contesto la hija de Norman de manera autómata-. Es solo que…bueno…

-¿No te estarás arrepintiendo, verdad?-cuestiono severamente la pelirroja originaria de Sinnoh

-¡Por supuesto que no Zoey!-negó la ojiazul con enérgica vehemencia-. Yo…solo pensaba…es que…, ¿qué tal si Drew decide que ya no quiere casarse conmigo?-pregunto inseguramente temerosa

El par de coordinadoras al igual que la entrenadora de Pokemon acuáticos se miraron entre sí al mismo tiempo que una tierna y comprensiva sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de cada una, no había duda que la ingenuidad e inocencia de su amiga había decidió jugarle una mala pasada.

-Como si en verdad eso fuera remotamente posible-declaro con total seguridad la coordinadora de cabellera roja

-¿Ah?-la castaña la miro completamente confundía-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Vamos, May-secundo Misty con similar actitud-. ¿En verdad nunca lo notaste?

-¿Notar que cosa?-repitió la ojiazul aun confundida

-Que Drew quería casarse contigo desde hace más de tres años-agrego Dawn con entera convicción ganándose una curiosa mirada del par de pelirrojas

-Esto si que es inesperado-señalo Zoey totalmente sorprendida-. Yo lo note hace dos

-Y yo hace uno-secundo la entrenadora-. ¿Cómo es que tu lo notaste antes Dawn?

-En realidad-confeso traviesa la peliazul rascándose la cabeza-, la que se dio cuenta de todo fue mi mamá. Me lo comento cuando fue a Hoenn para apoyarme en el Gran Festival

-Ah, bueno-suspiro la otra chica de Sinnoh con cierto alivio-. Eso lo explica todo

-Si-apoyo Misty-. Ya decía yo que me parecía sumamente extraño que te dieras cuenta de algo así cuando no fuiste capaz de percatarte de los sentimientos de Paul. Aunque, con ese carácter que tiene, ¿quién lo haría?-agrego con un leve encogimiento de hombros

-Solo tienes envidia de él porque no es un inseguro como Ash-lo defendió la entrenadora de Piplup-. Pero la verdad es que en el fondo es un todo un romántico-suspiro con aire soñador-. Aun recuerdo el día que llego a mi casa sin avisar y cuando abrí la puerta me pidió que caminara con él hasta que llegamos a la fuente del parque y ahí me dijo: "Cásate conmigo"

Un ligero tic nervioso se hizo presente en la ceja de Misty y el otro par de coordinadoras, para ser sinceras, no veían lo romántico de la historia de Dawn.

-¿Les confieso algo?-agrego pícaramente la joven pelizaul al igual que una chiquilla que revela un importante secreto-. Aunque no lo crean, vi como le aterraba la idea de que le dijera que no durante los tres segundos que tarde en contestar. Imagino que Drew puede estar pasando por lo mismo al pensar que tal vez serás tu la que se arrepienta

"_Y aquí tenemos el último reporte"_ se oyó decir una voz proveniente de un pequeño televisor que había en la habitación. _"La que será la boda del año entre dos de los coordinadores más famosos de Hoenn, esta próxima a realizarse. Aquí las declaraciones de nuestra fuente confiable_"

"_Así es chulis"_ la familiar voz de Harley se dejo escuchar _"Ese par de tortolitos va a matrimoniarse dentro de un par de días y se que la ceremonia será en Ciudad LaRousse, todo a cargo de la familia del lechuguin. Una fiesta digna de la telenovela de las 9"_

-Me sorprende que Harley haya accedido a ayudarles engañando a la prensa-acoto Misty bastante incrédula, y es que luego de conocer y escuchar ciertas historias con respecto al peculiar coordinador, aun no daba crédito que aceptara ayudar a May y Drew

-Sabe como sacarte de tus casillas-aclaro la castaña con una leve sonrisa-. Pero después de que lo tratas por un tiempo te das cuenta de que Harley no es en verdad tan malo

"_**TOC, TOC**_"

-¿May?-la voz de Norman se escucho al otro lado de la puerta-. ¿Estas lista?

-Hora de irnos-declaro la líder de Ciudad Cerulean ganándose la aprobación de Dawn y Zoey quienes, tras felicitar nuevamente a su amiga, salieron de la habitación

En cuanto se encontró completamente a solas dio un profundo suspiro para darse valor, se miro una última vez en el espejo y luego de acomodarse el velo, atravesó el umbral hacía el exterior donde la aguardaba su padre quien, tras sonreírle tiernamente, le ofreció su brazo para encaminarse al salón principal.

"_Imagino que Drew puede estar pasando por lo mismo al pensar que tal vez serás tu la que se arrepienta" _las palabras de Dawn resonaron en su cabeza.

¿Arrepentirse ella? Por supuesto que no.

Inesperadamente, la música empezó a sonar trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad, en cuanto lo vio esperando por ella una amplia sonrisa afloro en sus labios.

Y cuando sintió como la tomaba dulcemente de la mano mientras le devolvía la sonrisa con una ternura que hasta entonces no había visto en él, cuando la miro fijamente al decir "_acepto"_ para luego responderle con la misma respuesta con firme determinación, cuando sintió los labios de Drew posarse amorosamente sobre los suyos, todo temor o duda quedaron en el olvido.

**He aquí por lo que ha pasado May, pobrecilla, creyendo que Drew a última hora iba a arrepentirse ^^. Afortunadamente Zoey y compañía la han tranquilizado y ahora ella y el coordinador están juntos.**

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, hasta entonces nos vemos en la próxima actualzación que dado mi tiempo libre será el jueves. Chaito ^^**


	46. Solos

**SOLOS**

En cuanto la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas rodeo la cintura de su esposa con ambos brazos y sin darle siquiera tiempo de replicar, la alzo por los aires para, inmediatamente después, comenzar a dar vueltas con ella por todo el lugar logrando que la habitación fuera inundada por la sonora risa de la joven, misma que no ceso ni siquiera cuando tropezó con el borde de la cama que había en el dormitorio provocando cayeran sobre el mullido colchón con el cuerpo de la castaña sobre el suyo y quien, al igual que una chiquilla traviesa, escondió su rostro en el espacio de su cuello y hombro.

Poco a poco la risa la coordinadora fue disminuyendo de intensidad hasta que ambos se vieron sumidos en un reconfortable y cómodo silencio, entonces, aprovecho para tomarla con suma delicadeza de la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

Quizá eran alucinaciones suyas, pero podía asegurar sin miedo a equivocarse, que el brillante azul zafiro en la mirada de May había aumentado su intensidad, y si bien durante todo el tiempo que duro la celebración le pareció lo más bello que había visto ahora, no temía reconocer que lucía realmente hermosa.

Aunque, claro esta, eso no era lo que le había cautivado de la castaña.

Lo que en verdad amaba de ella era lo noble, dulce, leal y, tenía que reconocerlo, lo adorablemente ingenua e inocente que podía llegar a ser, convirtiéndose así en el blanco perfecto de sus mordaces bromas y agudos comentarios haciéndolo pasar los momentos más divertidos de su vida.

De hecho, ahora que hacia un poco de memoria, nunca nadie lo había hecho reír de la misma manera que ella lo hacía.

Por supuesto, también estaba su obstinada determinación que si bien en algunas ocasiones le jugaba en contra cuando no desistía de una idea, por muy mala que esta fuese, la había llevado a colocarse junto a él como dos de los diez mejores coordinadores de toda la región Hoenn.

Sin embargo, lo más importante era que, a diferencia de sus fanáticas y la mayoría de las demás jovencitas tanto de LaRousse como de otras ciudades que solo querían salir con él para tener algo de que presumir, ella veía en él algo más que un afamado coordinador aceptándolo con sus escazas virtudes y múltiples defectos.

-Al fin solos-murmuro el ojiverde rompiendo el silencio en el se encontraban sumidos y es que si bien había disfrutado la fiesta donde no solo bailo con May, sino también con Caroline, su madre, su tía e incluso Roseline, no veía la hora de estar a solas con la castaña

La ojiazul le sonrió de manera completamente cómplice para luego obsequiarle un fugaz beso en la mejilla, comprendía a la perfección el sentir del peliverde, ya que pese a ser menos reservada que Drew y que tanto la ceremonia como la fiesta le habían parecido algo de ensueño, tampoco podía esperas a estar totalmente en privado con él.

-Al fin solos-secundo ella rozando juguetonamente su nariz contra la de él

-¿Y ahora, que se supone que hagamos?-pregunto él con falsa inocencia

-Mmm…pues-repuso pícaramente la coordinadora al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a deshacerle el nudo de la corbata-. Una idea me cruza por la mente, pero no sé si tu…

Las palabras de la ojiazul se vieron abruptamente interrumpidas por los labios de su esposo sobre los suyos, demostrando que él estaba más que de acuerdo con su sugerencia.

**Bueno, he aqui un nuevo capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado ^^. Próxima actualización el Lunes ^^**


	47. Nuevo día

**NUEVO DIA**

En cuanto salió a la terraza que había en el balcón se apoyo cómodamente con ambos brazos sobre el barandal de metal forjado para, luego de cerrar los ojos, dedicarse a escuchar el suave murmullo del ir y venir de las olas al mismo tiempo que dejaba que la cálida y reconfortante brisa marina jugara con su cabello.

Una soñadora sonrisa que no se esforzó en reprimir se dibujo en su rostro, estaba feliz, realmente feliz.

No porque hubiese despertado, como ya había ocurrido en ocasiones anteriores, abrazada al peliverde quien también la tenía rodeada dulcemente con sus brazos, sino porque ese día en particular, el dedo índice de su mano derecha lucía una brillante alianza dorada.

Abrió los ojos para comprobar por si misma que las últimas 24 horas no habían sido un sueño y cuando se aseguro de que la sortija en su mano era más que real su mirada se poso en la playa que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros del hotel, la misma en que se habían visto por primera vez.

"_No me digas que estas pensando entrar al concurso pokemon con un mal acto como ese niñita. Ni finura, ni agilidad. Tu y tu pokemon no tienen estilo"_

No pudo evitar evocar aquellas palabras que en aquel entonces le había dedicado el peliverde, así como tampoco pudo olvidar calificarlo en ese momento como un vanidoso presumido que veía a los demás, por el simple hecho de creerse mejor que el resto, por encima del hombro.

Se había equivocado terriblemente.

Si bien era cierto en un principio Drew había sido severamente odioso con ella también lo era que, luego del Gran Festival de Hoenn, la actitud del ojiverde para con ella se había suavizado un poco y luego de las palabras de Brianna en Kanto no puedo evitar darse cuenta que, de manera muy peculiar, él siempre estaba velando por ella.

Y para cuando comenzaron su relación comprendió que si Drew se comportaba de esa manera se debía a que al crecer con personas tan superficiales en Ciudad LaRousse que solo se acercaban a su familia y a él para obtener algún beneficio, tuvo que hacerse de una máscara de arrogancia que le permitiera tratar con ellos.

Sin embargo, dicha coraza desaparecía casi por completo cuando estaba con ella, y decía casi porque después de tanto tiempo de actuar así era evidente que no pudiera deshacerse de ella con facilidad, convirtiéndose en alguien realmente tierno, noble y se atrevería a decir dulce, que siempre estaría a su lado sin importar que.

-Con que estabas aquí-escucho la voz del peliverde al mismo tiempo que sentía como era abrazada por la espalda-. ¿Qué es lo que haces?

-Nada importante-contesto con una relajada sonrisa-. Solo, reflexionaba un poco sobre el pasado

-¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo qué?-interrogo él con curiosidad

-Por ejemplo-respondió la castaña en tono divertido-. Me preguntaba que sería de un odioso y presumido coordinador que conocí en aquella playa hace 10 años

-Así que era eso-repuso el ojiverde decidido a seguirle el juego-. Creo que tuvo la mala fortuna de terminar casado con una coordinadora con más suerte que talento

-Yo creo que en realidad fue ella la de mala suerte-repuso la chica repentinamente seria-. Mira que tener que soportar a un antipático como él por el resto de su vida-concluyo severa

-¿En serio piensas eso?-pregunto Drew terriblemente preocupado por el tono de voz de su esposa

-Claro que no-negó rápida y traviesamente la coordinadora mientras se daba la girando dentro del abrazo de su esposo para poder mirarlo frente a frente-. Era una broma tontito

Aunque el ceño severamente fruncido del ojiverde dejaba en claro que no había sido para nada gracioso.

-Oh, vamos Drew-suplico temerosa la castaña-. No es para tanto. Además… ¡AAAYYY!-con un rápido movimiento el ojiverde la había tomado sorpresivamente en brazos-. ¡¿Qué haces?!-pregunto completamente asustada sujetándose a su cuello por temor de caer al piso

-¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?-declaro mientras daba la media vuelta y caminaba de regreso a la habitación-. Te has divertido a costa mía y ahora tienes que compensarme

-¿Y que te hace pensar que hare tal cosa?-reclamo ella con aire ofendido

-Por favor, May- repuso con él su usual arrogancia-. Sé que mueres por hacerlo

-¡Eres un odioso insufrible!-exclamo molesta dándole un leve golpe en el hombro

Una media sonrisa que claramente significaba un _"lo sé, pero aun así me quieres"_ se dibujo en los labios del coordinador logrando arrancar una sonora risa de boca de la castaña al mismo tiempo que se acurrucaba más contra él.

Definitivamente era un odioso y vanidoso insufrible, pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

**Bien, he aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Próxima actualización nuevamente el ****jueves ^^**


	48. Malhumorado

**MALHUMORADO**

En cuanto cerró la puerta del casillero no pudo evitar reflexionar en lo rápido y efímero que podía llegar a ser el transcurso del tiempo.

Tres meses, habían pasado ya tres meses desde que volvieran a Hoenn luego de una luna de miel de la misma duración por todo Kanto, Johto y Sinnoh, para participar juntos en el Gran Festival el cual, con motivo de su 30° edición, había organizado la más grande competencia en parejas que se hubiese visto.

Y claro esta, que tanto él como May no vacilaron ni un solo segundo en aceptar el reto.

Aunque de haber sabido que tendría que vestirse como alguna especie de noble salido de cuento de hadas, jamás se habría dejado convencer por la castaña de participar en la Copa Wallace que, como parte de las festividades, ese año se llevaba a cabo en Pacificlog.

Afortunadamente para él, la coordinadora tomo en cuenta su opinión de no utilizar colores demasiado llamativos, dejando que el negro y un oscuro tono de violeta predominaran en el atuendo haciéndolo un poco más discreto.

-Te ves muy bien

Se dio la media vuelta al escuchar la familiar voz de la castaña a sus espaldas y con una presuntuosa sonrisa en los labios, dispuesto a responderle _"todo lo que uso se me queda bien" _con su ya usual arrogancia pero, en cuanto se encontró frente a frente con la coordinadora y se percato de las ropas que vestía la expresión en su rostro cambio por una radicalmente opuesta.

-¿Saldrás al escenario con eso?-cuestiono el peliverde con evidente molestia señalando el traje estilo árabe que dejaba al descubierto la cintura y el vientre de la ojiazul

-Si-contesto ella sin entender el porque de la actitud del coordinador-. ¿Qué tiene de malo?-pregunto inocentemente

-Nada-repuso el ojiverde mientras se cruzaba de brazos-. Solo que podrías haber elegido algo más discreto-gruño audiblemente entre dientes

-Ah, ya veo-una sonrisilla pícara afloro en los labios de la castaña-. ¿Estamos celositos?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-rebatió el chico con un ligero rubor en las mejillas-. Es solo que…, con eso afectaras nuestra presentación si en lugar de nuestros pokemon todos te mi miran a ti-se justifico sin estar realmente convencido de sus propias palabras, porque debía reconocer que era cierto, la idea que la mirada de más de uno de los espectadores se posara sobre May no le era del todo agradable

-Ay, vamos Drew-pidió la ojiazul dándole un fugaz y tierno al abrazo al coordinador-. No es para…

"_Y ahora con ustedes una de las parejas favoritas de los fanáticos de los concursos pokemon"_ anunció una entusiasmada Vivian_. "Con ustedes la Princesa de Petalburgo, la fantástica May y el Caballero de Ciudad LaRousse, el gran Drew"_

-Vamos-declaro el peliverde con decisión

La ojiazul se limito a asentir con la cabeza y tras tomar la mano que le ofrecía al peliverde, ambos salieron de los camerinos y en cuanto se encontraron en el escenario, Roselia y Beautifly hicieron acto de presencia dando una sublime actuación que los hizo calificar hasta las finales en donde, con la invaluable ayuda Absol y Glaceon lograron una merecida victoria.

-Por fin-declaro satisfecha la castaña sentada en el borde la cama de la habitación del hotel al que habían regresado una vez que concluyera la competencia-. Ahora nada nos impedirá participar en el Gran Festival-acoto mientras seguía contemplado el listón entregado a ambos por parte del mismísimo Wallace

-Si-contesto el peliverde ubicado al otro lado de manera cortante

- Y aun no puedo olvidar que nos dijo lo mucho que le habían gustado nuestras combinaciones -continuo aun animada la coordinadora-. O como fue que clausuro el evento sobre su Milotic, con esa presentación tan espectacular

-Aja

-Ahora veo porque esta considerado todo un maestro de concursos, es un coordinador en verdad increíble

-Claro, también es mi ídolo-acoto sarcástico el peliverde

La castaña lo miro rápidamente de reojo, estaba serio, quizá demasiado y por la pequeña arruga que hizo acto de presencia en su entrecejo fue evidente que estaba molesto y ella sabía muy bien porque.

Luego de su pequeña discusión en los camerinos debido al vestuario utilizado en su presentación, el mal genio del peliverde hizo acto de presencia por el resto del evento, y estaba prácticamente segura de que al haber hablado sin parar de Wallace no había hecho más que irritarlo aun más

Oh, si, ella lo conocía muy bien, así que tras dejar el estuche que contenía los listones sobre la pequeña mesa que había aun lado de la cama, se movió sobre el colchón hasta colocarse a espaldas

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura

-Nada-contesto con leve indiferencia-. Es solo que si tanto admiras a Wallace podrías haberte quedado en la fiesta de clausura

Una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la castaña, no se había equivocado

-Vamos no te pongas así-comento ella acariciando el rostro del ojiverde juguetonamente con su nariz-. Es cierto que Wallace es bueno pero, para mí, tu eres y siempre serás el segundo mejor coordinador del mundo-aseguro besándole fugazmente el cuello y al percatarse del leve estremecimiento en el cuerpo de su esposo supo que había logrado parte de su objetivo

-¡Un momento!-exclamo él al procesar las palabras de la castaña-. ¿Cómo que el segundo?-cuestiono liberándose del abrazo y girando medio cuerpo para quedar con ella frente a frente

-Porque evidentemente-respondió May con un claro deje de presunción que seguramente había copiado de él-, la primera soy yo

-Eso ya lo veremos-amenazo peligrosamente serio el coordinador

Y antes de que la ojiazul tuviera siquiera tiempo de reaccionar, el peliverde se abalanzo sobre ella comenzado a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡No…ja, ja, ja…por favor Drew…!-suplico ella con la respiración entrecortada-. ¡Por favor…ja, ja, ja…,detente!

-Solo hasta que admitas que yo soy el mejor-rebatió él con una media sonrisa en el rostro

-¡Ja, ja, ja…,eso…ja, ja, ja…nunca!

-Bien, tu lo has pedido

Justo en ese momento, sintió como Drew intensificaba su ya implacable ataque mientras seguía insistiendo en que se retractara de sus palabras, por supuesto, ella no cedería en lo más mínimo hasta que finalmente, en un presunto acto de compasión, él se detendría dándole un breve respiro y cuando eso sucediera ambos se mirarían fijamente sabiendo lo que seguiría a continuación; ella le acariciaría la mejilla al mismo tiempo que él le sonreía dulcemente para luego, besarlo en los labios con delicadeza invitándolo a iniciar un nuevo juego.

Y cuando hubiesen terminado, cuando él la mirara amorosamente como siempre solía hacerlo, solo entonces estaría completamente segura de que Drew se habría olvidado de su mal humor.

**Bueno, nuestra parejita ha regresado a los concursos. Para el próximo capí se encontraran con otra pareja de coordinadores que dara a pie a una nueva situación entre estos dos, así que no se la pierdan el próximo lunes ^^.**


	49. ¿Desilusión?

**¿DESILUSION?**

-¡Ah! ¡Delicioso!-expreso completamente satisfecha la joven mujer de cabellera castaña tras dar el sorbo final a su plato-. ¡Señorita! ¡Una orden más por favor!

-¡Enseguida!-respondió de inmediato la chica cercana a la mesa

-May, ¿no crees que deberías tomártelo con calma?-cuestiono con una ceja enarcada el hombre frente a ella al mismo tiempo que la mesera regresaba y dejaba su orden sobre la mesa-. Es el sexto tazón que terminas en 40 minutos

-No puedo evitarlo-repuso alegremente la aludida-. Hacía mucho tiempo que no comía los deliciosos fideos de Lilycove y ahora que tengo la oportunidad no pienso desaprovecharla

El peliverde simplemente se limito a encogerse de hombros mientras un leve, aunque evidente suspiro de resignación escapaba de sus labios; muy bien, había estado de acuerdo con la idea de su esposa de tomarse una semana de descanso antes de comenzar a entrenar para el Gran Festival pero de haber sabido, pese a conocer la debilidad de la castaña por la comida y en particular por los fideos, que en menos de cuatro días ya habría consumido prácticamente lo mismo que una manada de hambrientos Snorlax tal vez…

-Luego no te quejes por haber engordado-murmuro por lo bajo

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto ella fulminándolo con la mirada

-Nada-negó haciéndose el inocente

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí-los interrumpió una conocida voz

-¡Joshua! ¡Ericka!-los reconoció de inmediato la castaña quien no lo pensó dos veces para ponerse de pie y recibir al hombre de cabellera verde oscura con un amistoso abrazo-. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Si, mucho-admitió el ojinegro con una cordial sonrisa

-¿Y no me digas que este es…?-señalo tras separarse de su amigo y posar su vista en la pequeña personita que se hallaba en brazos de la mujer de cabello marrón

-Así es-confirmo una sonriente y orgullosa Ericka-. Este es Jonathan

-Es tan lindo-declaro empalagosamente la castaña al mismo tiempo que uno de sus dedos era tomado por las dos manos del pequeño de escaza cabellera lavanda

-¿Por qué no nos acompañan?-los invito Drew con sincera cortesía

La pareja de recién llegados acepto gustosa el ofrecimiento y, luego de que May se colocara al lado del ojiverde, ambos tomaron asiento en el lugar en que había estado la castaña instantes atrás.

-No puedo creer lo grande que esta-hablo asombrada la ojiazul recordando que la primera vez que había visto a Jonathan había sido cuando sus amigos asistieron a su boda con el bebe de apenas y un mes de nacido

-Sí, crecen tan rápido-confirmo la coordinadora de Pacificlog con cierto deje de nostalgia

-Es toda una sorpresa encontrarlos aquí-declaro Drew con franqueza-. ¿Participaran en el Gran Festival?

-No, solo estamos de paseo-respondió el otro peliverde-. Por el momento no tenemos planeado participar en los concursos

-Vaya, que pena-lamento el ojiverde, y es que a pesar de que conocía a la pareja desde hace cuatro años atrás cuando May se lo presentara en uno de los concursos de Ciudad Rustboro, solo había tenido oportunidad de enfrentarse a Joshua en la final de la competencia de la Islas Naranjas de aproximadamente hace dos años en una de los mejores encuentros que hubiese tenido y que, sinceramente, esperaba algún día volver a repetir-. En verdad me hubiera gustado enfrentarme a ustedes en una batalla de parejas

-Si, a mi también-reconoció Joshua-. Pero, en cuanto nos enteramos de que tendríamos a Jonathan, decidimos que lo mejor era darnos un tiempo para estar con él como es debido

-Ya veo-comprendió el peliverde al mismo tiempo que no pudo evitar percatarse que, comparada con la que había hecho gala durante la celebración de su boda, la satisfacción de Joshua por convertirse en padre no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, ¿podría algún día él mismo sería capaz de…?-. ¡AAHH!-grito repentinamente al sentir como un par de pequeñas halaban de su cabello-. ¿Qué…que haces?

-Parece que le agradas-señalo divertida Ericka ante la ocurrencia que había tenido su hijo una vez que este estuvo en brazos de May

-Me halaga pero…-repuso el coordinador de LaRousse-. Podrías decirle que deje de hacer eso

Mala idea, el niño pareció entender no solo el significado, sino también la entonación de aquellas palabras y en cuanto hizo amago de romper en llanto, un por demás asustado y nervioso Drew lo cargo rápidamente haciendo todo lo posible para hacerlo desistir de su objetivo sin siquiera sospechar que la castaña a su lado lo miraba con tierna adoración mientras imaginaba que el pequeño al que su esposo intentaba consolar tenía los ojos y cabello de un tono verde esmeralda muy similares a los de él.

Para doble fortuna del peliverde, la coordinadora salió de su ensoñación al mismo tiempo que Ericka tomaba a su hijo en brazos y en cuanto el pequeño se vio de nuevo en compañía de su madre no demoro mucho en caer dormido permitiendo a ambas parejas continuar con su amena y agradable charla hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse en horizonte.

-Bueno, espero que nos veamos pronto-declaro la castaña una vez que los cuatro coordinadores salieron del restaurante

-Nosotros también-concordó el ojinegro con sinceridad

-Cuídense mucho-secundo la mujer de cabello marrón mientras colocaba a su hijo en una posición más cómoda-. Y más le vale dar su mejor esfuerzo en el Gran Festival

-Descuida-repuso Drew con su acostumbrado tono arrogante-. Ahora que May compite conmigo no hay posibilidad alguna de que pierda

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-cuestiono la ojiazul enarcando una ceja

-Exactamente lo que imaginas-respondió socarrón el peliverde

-Ustedes no cambian-reconoció divertido el otro coordinador al igual que su esposa-. Bien, nos vamos-señalo al mismo tiempo que se daba la media vuelta con su esposa para emprender el camino

-¡Hasta luego!-se despidió May una vez más agitando la mano

-¡Ustedes también cuídense!-secundo el ojiverde imitando su gesto

No paso mucho tiempo para que la pareja de coordinadores de Pacificlog desapareciera en el horizonte.

-Oye, Drew-lo llamo su esposa

-¿Si?

-¿Alguna vez, has pensado en formar una familia?-pregunto ocultando su nerviosismo

-No-fue la clara y tajante respuesta de su marido-. Honestamente, por el momento prefiero enfocarme en los concursos y en mi carrera como coordinador, así que esa idea no ha cruzado por mi cabeza

-Entiendo-comprendió la ojizaul desviando imperceptiblemente la mirada

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-interrogo él sin comprender

-No, por nada-repuso la coordinadora con su alegre despreocupación habitual-. Solo, curiosidad

-Ya es tarde-señalo el peliverde luego de mirar el reloj de su muleca-. Es mejor que volvamos al hotel

La castaña asintió levemente y tras asirse al brazo que le ofreció su esposo, recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro para luego empezar a caminar de regreso al lugar donde se hospedaban pero…

Si bien era cierto que la negativa de Drew a su pregunta no había sido definitiva, también debía reconocer que no parecía estar muy entusiasmado con la idea y ante eso, ella no pudo evitar sentir un agudo dolor en el pecho al igual que una profunda desilusión.

**Vaya, vaya, parece ser que la castaña estaba más que ilusionada con tener a su bebe pero la respuesta de Drew le ha caído como un balde de agua fría. ¿Será que el coordinador algún día cambiaría de opinión? Eso lo averiguaremos más adelante.**


	50. Ataque

**ATAQUE**

Después de varios días de viaje, complementados con largas e intensas sesiones de entrenamiento, por fin llegaron a su destino, la sede del Gran Festival, la máxima competencia en el mundo de los concursos pokemon a la que todo coordinador que se precie de serlo aspira participar y, por supuesto, ganar al hacerse con la codiciada Copa del Listón.

No obstante, aun restaban escazas 24 horas para que el evento diese inicio y como siempre la prudencia es una virtud, luego de registrarse debidamente para la competencia e instalarse en la habitación que les fue proporcionada, ambos coordinadores se encaminaron al centro pokemon donde dejarían a sus leales compañeros de concurso para una revisión preventiva.

-Estarán listos en unas horas

-Muchas gracias Joy-repuso cordialmente la castaña a la siempre amable enfermera

-Volveremos más tarde-secundo el ojiverde a su lado, sin embargo, para May no paso desapercibido que…

-Oye, Drew-lo llamo confundida mientras se alejaban del vestíbulo-. ¿Por qué te quedaste con una de tus pokebolas?

-Bueno, hay un movimiento que quiero perfeccionar con Flygon-explico el coordinador-. Y cuando lo logre, me gustaría que tuviéramos una práctica con Blaziken para comprobar si el resultado es que el que creo

-Ya veo-comprendió la ojiazul

-Vaya, vaya, vengo a recoger a mis linduritas y lo primero que encuentro es que la lechuguita andante tiene un nuevo as bajo la maga

-¡Harley!-lo reconoció la pareja al unisonó

-No importa que clase de truco sea-hablo con excesiva confianza la mujer de cabellera rojo chillón arreglada en dos coletas y que utilizaba un enorme antifaz similares una gafas gigantes que se encontraba al lado del extravagante coordinador-. Sera imposible que puedan vencernos

-Siento bajarte de tu nube Jessilina-repuso socarrona la castaña-. ¿Pero ya olvidaste quien gano nuestros últimos 3 encuentros?

-Eso es porque Drew estaba contigo-rebatió la aludida-. De lo contrario hubiera sido un milagro que llegases sola al Festival

-Lo que me parece un verdadero milagro es que tu encontraras una pareja con la cual competir-contraataco May sin molestarse en lo más mínimo por el comentario-. Aunque bueno, supongo que es cierto que dicen que siempre hay un roto para un descocido

-¡¿A quien llamas descocido?!-reclamaron sus dos rivales al mismo tiempo

-¡AAAHHH!

Un inesperado y desgarrador grito llamo la atención de los cuatro coordinadores quienes, al percatarse por las subsecuentes llamadas de auxilio que provenían del exterior, salieron a toda prisa del centro pokemon solo para encontrarse con un espectáculo que nunca en su vida hubiesen imaginado presenciar.

Varios de los coordinadores que ahí se encontraban eran atacados por propios pokemon y una vez que las criaturas se aseguraban que sus entrenadores dejaban de oponer resistencia o desistían de retenerles, daban la media vuelta para enfilarse hacia un gran contenedor metálico sobre el cual se encontraba un enorme globo aerostático de color negro con un gigante R roja impresa en la superficie.

-Son esos tipos-gruño el peliverde visiblemente irritado

-Tenemos que hacer algo-señalo decidida la ojiazul a su lado

-Muy bien May, vuelve al centro por tus pokemon-se apresuro a decir el coordinador-. Flygon y yo los mantendremos ocupados hasta que regreses

-De acuerdo-asintió la castaña dando la media vuelta sin titubear

-¡Oh, no!-exclamo Harley haciendo lo mismo que su rival y siendo seguido de cerca por Jessilina-. ¡Tú no serás la única heroína de esta novela de las 9!

-¡Adelante, Flygon!-grito el ojiverde arrojando la pokebola al aire

-¡Flygon!-su amigo emergió listo para emprender su labor

-¡Aliento de Dragón al dirigible!

-¡Flygon!-una poderosa llamarada surgió de boca del pokemon

"_**BOOM"**_

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo sorprendido el coordinador al ver como el ataque era repelido por una especie de escudo

-Mira nada más quien esta aquí, Butch-escucho una burlona y familiar voz

-Nuestro viejo amigo, cabeza de esparrago-secundo el malhechor de cabello azul en el mismo tono

-¿No me digas que planeas detenernos?-cuestiono Cassidy con burla

-No solo eso-rebatió el ojiverde-. Sino que también hare que se arrepientan por esta fechoría. ¡Flygon! ¡Lanzallamas!

-Lo siento esparraguin, pero vinimos preparados para esta ocasión-declaro la rubia chasqueando los dedos

Y ante la incredulidad de Drew, Flygon detuvo su ataque para inmediatamente después dar la media vuelta y mirarlo de forma amenazante

-¿Flygon?-lo llamo dudoso el coordinador-. ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Flygon!-gruño el pokemon antes de abalanzarse sobre su entrenador con toda su fuerza

-¡ARGH!-se quejo el peliverde cuando la cabeza del evolucionado Vibrava lo golpeo de lleno en el estomago

-¡DREW!-grito una angustiada May que veía a la distancia como su esposo volaba por aires para luego impactar violentamente contra el piso

-¡Bien hecho Flygon!-celebro la compañera de Butch-. ¡Ahora, termina con Aliento de Dragón con todo tu poder!

-¡Flygon!

-¡No lo hagas Flygon! ¡Detente, por favor!-suplico la castaña aun a lo lejos

Fue totalmente inútil, el ataque de Flygon impacto con precisión en el lugar donde yacía el ojiverde originado una estruendosa y violenta explosión ante la horrorizada mirada de May.

-Con eso ese tipo dejara de ser una molestia-declaro Butch sumamente satisfecho por el resultado

-Si-secundo su compañera rubia mientras subía al dirigible junto con él-. ¡Flygon! ¡Hora de irnos!

-¡Fly!-obedeció de inmediato elevándose por los aires junto al globo que transportaba al par de villanos al mismo tiempo que la castaña corría con todas sus fuerzas hasta donde se suponía debía encontrarse su esposo

-¡Drew! ¡Drew!-lo llamo desesperada removiendo algunos escombros-. ¡Drew!-grito al borde de las lágrimas cuando finalmente hallo al peliverde-. ¡Por favor! ¡Háblame!-suplico sacudiéndolo levemente una vez que lo coloco en su regazo y un raudal de lagrimas surcaba su rostro-. ¡Drew!

**OH cielos! ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? ¿Drew se quedare en coma? ¿Dejare viuda a May? ¿Qué pasara con Flygon? Lo veremos el martes o miercoles de la siguiente semana**


	51. Consuelo

**CONSUELO**

Parpadeo lentamente un par de veces permitiendo que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la blanca e intensa iluminación que inundaba la habitación por completo, una vez que todas y cada una de las siluetas a su alrededor tomaron una forma más definida opto por reincorporarse, no sin cierta dificultad, sobre el firme colchón sobre el cual había estado descansando.

Cerró los ojos repentinamente al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una de sus manos a la cabeza a causa del ligero mareo provocado a causa del esfuerzo realizado.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué su mano derecha estaba vendada? ¿Qué significaba ese dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo como si una manda de Milktanks le hubiese pasado encima?

Una fugaz imagen de Flygon mirándolo de manera amenazante cruzo por su mente, ya recordaba todo.

"_**CRASH"**_

Desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación al escuchar el inesperado y estridente ruido solo para encontrarse con que May había hecho acto de presencia dejando caer una pequeña bandeja con alimentos al suelo mientras que sus ojos se mostraban peligrosamente cristalinos.

-¡Drew!-sin darle siquiera oportunidad de decir algo, la castaña se abalanzo sobre él abrazándolo con todas las fuerzas que tenía

-¿Ma…May?-la miro extrañado al mismo tiempo que correspondía de manera automática el gesto de su esposa-. ¿Que…?

-Tuve tanto miedo-la escucho sollozar desde su pecho-. Cuando…cuando te vi así…yo…pensé…pensé que…Me alegra tanto que este bien…Si algo te pasara yo…yo…

El coordinador no pudo evitar bajar la mirada al suelo tremendamente avergonzado mientras acariciaba tiernamente la espalda de su esposa tratando de reconfortarla un poco pero, lo cierto era que todas las veces que May había llorado con tal desconsuelo habían sido única y exclusivamente culpa suya.

Y eso lo hacía sentirse el ser más desagradecido del mundo.

-¿Drew?-lo llamo la castaña completamente confundida al sentir que él deshacía el abrazo-. ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto preocupada

-Sino hubiera actuado de manera tan imprudente-declaro el ojiverde con tono severo-. Si hubiera analizado un poco más la situación-cerro los puños sobre las sabanas con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos-. Flygon no estaría en manos de esos sujetos y tu…-no pudo evitar apretar ligeramente los dientes-. Tú no habrías tenido que sufrir tanto por mi causa

-Drew, no…

-Soy un verdadero imbécil-se reprocho duramente a si mismo-. Una vergüenza no solo como coordinador, sino también como entrenador

-Eso no es cierto-repuso la castaña tomando dulcemente el rostro del peliverde entre sus manos para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos-. Actuaste así, porque eres una persona muy noble que no podía permitir que esos villanos se salieran con la suya y eso-continuo apoyando su frente contra la de él-, te hace un magnifico coordinador porque sabes lo importante que es un pokemon para su entrenador

-Pero…

-Todo estará bien-lo silencio ella colocando el índice de su mano izquierda sobre sus labios-. La oficial Jenny ya comenzó la búsqueda de esos sujetos, estoy segura que no tardara en dar con ellos y veras como en menos de lo que te imaginas tendrás a Flygon de vuelta-concluyo rozando cariñosamente su nariz contra la del ojiverde

Ante tal gesto, lo único que el coordinador atino a hacer fue a abrazarse de nuevo a la castaña ocultando el rostro en uno de sus hombros para luego sentir de de manera inmediata como ella lo consolaba acariciándole el cabello con dulzura.

Sin embargo, él ya tenía en mente sus propios planes para recuperar a Flygon.

**Bueno, bueno, Drew esta vivo, bastante frustrado por perder a Flygon y con uno que otro moreton pero, lo importante es que no deje a May viuda ^^. En fin en el próximo capi veremos que es lo que hara la pareja de coordinadores para recuperar no solo al pokemon del peliverde sino tambien a los demas. Hasta entonces, chaito ^^**


	52. El plan

**EL PLAN**

Sabía muy bien que el golpe en su cabeza podía tener inesperadas consecuencias, que su frustración por perder a Flygon también podía haberlo afectado gravemente, pero…

-Ahora dime, donde esta su escondite-demando amenazante el peliverde a la pareja de concurso de Harley

Que saliera abruptamente de la habitación donde descansaba solo para acorralar a Jessilina en un apartado rincón del centro pokemon para luego exigirle que le revelara el paradero del par de ladrones del Equipo Rocket era una verdadera locura.

-Estoy esperando-reclamo una vez más el ojiverde

-Oye, oye, oye-intervino un sujeto de cabello azul claro, gafas oscuras, traje y pomposa voz--. No sé quien te crees, pero no puedes hablarle así a mi representada. Mira que relacionarle con ese par de criminales…

-Silencio-ordeno tajante el coordinador

-Vamos Drew-pidió su esposa tratando de tranquilizarlo-. ¿Por qué Jessilina tendría que saber…?

-Porque ella es en realidad la tal Jessie del Equipo Rocket-aseguro el peliverde sin titubear

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo sorprendida la ojiazul

-¡AAAHHH!-gritaron aterrados la aludida y su acompañante al verse reconocidos

-¡Se nos descubrió el pastel!-terció histérico Harley que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen de la conversación

-Si no he revelado tu identidad-continuo el esposo de la castaña un poco más sereno-, es porque ahora que has dejado a un lado las trampas y los trucos baratos que solías utilizar en los concursos, tus habilidades como coordinadora han mejorado notablemente, por eso creí que era justo darte una oportunidad-explico para increíble asombro de los presentes-. No me gusta el chantaje-reconoció-. Pero…

-De acuerdo, te diré lo que sé-cedió Jessie con franqueza-. Así me cobrare todas y cada una de las que me hizo esa odiosa de Cassidy antes de dejar el Equipo Rocket-una enorme gota resbalo por la nuca del entrenador de Flygon y los demás-. ¿Tienes un pokenav?

Una media sonrisa se dibujo en rostro del peliverde, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el aparato de navegación se encontraba en manos de la antigua agente del Equipo Rocket quien, al mismo tiempo que introducía las coordenadas en la base de datos le explicaba al peliverde que seguramente la estrategia de sus dos

ex-compañeros había sido utilizar las habilidades psíquicas de un Drowzee o un Hypno para controlar a los pokemon, tal y como habían hecho con Ash y Pikachu años atrás.

En cuanto termino con su labor devolvió el pokenav al coordinador de LaRousse quien no lo dudo ni un instante y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la salida del centro pokemon.

-¡Espera Drew!-lo llamo la castaña siguiéndolo de cerca-. ¡Voy contigo!

-¡No!-negó el ojiverde de inmediato-. ¡Tú te quedas aquí!

-¡Claro que no!-rebatió ella sin intimidarse-. ¡He dicho que voy!

-¡May, entiende!-bufo exasperado por su terquedad-. ¡Es muy peligroso!

-¡Y tu metete en la cabeza que no me importa!-repuso fieramente la ojiazul-. ¡Cuando nos casamos juramos estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas sin importa que! O acaso…-un par de lágrimas lucharon por salir de sus ojos-. ¿Crees…que sería un estorbo?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-respondió sin dudarlo el peliverde al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba-. Tú sabes que nunca serías estorbo

-Drew-susurro ella recostando la cabeza en su hombro

-Si, si, muy tierno y todo-los interrumpió la aguda voz de Harley-. Pero, solo por curiosidad, ¿tienen un plan de rescate? ¿O simplemente van a lanzarse al ruedo como un par de Tauros desbocados?

-Eh…pues…-titubeo el ojiverde

-Me lo suponía-repuso el extravagante coordinador cruzándose de brazos con aire de autosuficiencia-. Escuchen tortolitos, por lo que dijo mi amiguis Jessie, Beautifly, Butterfree y Banette serían la mejor elección para enfrentarse al pokemon psíquico que esos tipos están usando

-¿Banette?-repitió la pareja al unisonó

-Espera-no demoro en comprender el peliverde-. ¿No estarás diciendo que…?

-¡Of curse darling!-confirmo el coordinador de Slateport-. Yo voy con ustedes

-Pero…-intento replicar el esposo de la castaña

-No, no, no-interrumpió el pelimorado moviendo el índice de su mano derecha de manera negativa-. Sabes perfectamente que no tienes opción

El ojiverde frunció levemente el entrecejo, odiaba admitirlo pero Harley tenía razón, después de todo, su pokemon fantasma tenía una clara y evidente ventaja sobre el tipo psíquico y si quería aumentar sus posibilidades de éxito no tenía más remedio que aceptar su proposición.

-De acuerdo, puedes venir-termino por ceder el peliverde aun no muy convencido

-Sabía que aceptarías-celebro Harley pasando frente a la pareja contoneado las caderas presuntuosamente

Todo estaba listo, ahora lo único que faltaba eran afinar algunos cuantos detalles del plan, pero eso lo harían en el camino.

**TATAAAAN!!! Finalmente Drew, May y el metiche de Harley van a rescatar a Flygon. ¿Sera que tendrán éxito en su objetivo? Para saberlo no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de este fic ^^**


	53. Rescate

**RESCATE**

Finalmente se encontraba en las cercanías del que, según la información de Jessie, era el escondite que sus antiguos compañeros utilizaban en Hoenn, así que tras repasar por última vez el plan ideado en el camino y no perder de vista a May y Harley hasta que ingresaran la guarida por la parte posterior, él procedió a hacer su parte introduciéndose sigilosamente por la entrada principal.

Tal y como también les había dicho la otrora miembro del Equipo Rocket, la vigilancia nula en el lugar facilito su labor más de lo que había creído permitiéndole incluso llegar hasta una de las áreas principales donde pudo ver como el par de ladrones apilaba unas cuantas jaulas con pokemon en su interior y que, por la falta de movimiento y la mirada fija en la nada de todas y cada una de las criaturas, parecían verdaderas estatuas.

-Este si que es un gran botín-se expreso el pelizaul con descaro orgullo y satisfacción

-Si, no todos los días se obtiene un premio gordo que incluya pokemon de concurso-secundo su compañera igualmente complacida-. El jefe no lo pensara dos veces para darnos un ascenso al ver sus lindos adornos

-¡No si yo los detengo primero!-grito visiblemente irritado el peliverde por aquellas palabras

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron sorprendidos ambos malhechores dando la media vuelta para reconocer a su inesperado visitante

-Ah, pero mira quien tenemos aquí, Butch-declaro la rubia con sorna

-Pensé que nos habíamos librado de esa molesta plaga verde, Cassidy-comento su compañero cruzándose de brazos

-¡Escúchenme bien!-amenazo Drew-. ¡No pienso permitir que entreguen los pokemon que con tanto cariño y esfuerzo fueron criados por sus coordinadores a un sujeto que los usara solo como ornamento!

-Parece ser que esta alimaña es más fastidiosa de que lo creíamos-señalo mordaz Cassidy haciendo caso omiso de la declaración del coordinador-. ¡Flygon!

Ante la molesta sorpresa de Drew, su viejo compañero de concursos descendió desde lo alto del techo hasta el suelo listo para presentar batalla.

-¡Sal Butterfree!-reacciono el ojiverde arrojando una pokebola al aire

-¡Free!

-Un tipo insecto, ya veo-comprendió la rubia-. Parece ser que descubriste nuestro truco y viniste preparado,

-Esta vez serán ustedes los que morderán el polvo-sentencio el coordinador

-Eso ya lo veremos-rebatió su oponente con un evidente exceso de confianza-. ¡Flygon! ¡Lanzallamas!

-¡Fly!-sin siquiera dudarlo el pokemon ejecuto la orden

-¡Esquívalo Butterfree!

-¡Free!-el tipo insecto evadió exitosamente el ataque

-¡Ahora, utiliza Psicorayo!

-¡¿Free?! ¡Free! ¡Free!-negó rotundamente la criatura con la cabeza

-Lo sé, pero escúchame Butterfreee-le pidió su entrenador-. Flygon no es el mismo de siempre

-¿Free?

-Entiendo que te sientas mal por esto, a mi me pasa lo mismo-admitió sincero-. ¡Pero si queremos recuperar a nuestro amigo tenemos que pelear con él!-concluyo con determinación

-¡Free!-asintió al comprender las palabras del coordinador

-Butterfree-sonrió el ojiverde al ver su reacción-. ¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces, Psicorayo!

-¡Free!

-¡Bloquea con Lanzallamas!-contrarresto la rubia de inmediato

"_**BOOM"**_

-Parece ser que la fiesta ya comenzó-señalo un sonriente Harley que transitaba sobre sus cuatro extremidades un enrome ducto de ventilación por el cual se había introducido a la guarida de los malhechores en compañía de May quien estaba a sus espaldas

-Entonces debemos apresurarnos-declaro imperativa la castaña

-Ya lo sé-el pelimorado torció los labios visiblemente molesto-. No tienes porque hablarme así, ¿sabes?

La coordinadora desvió la mirada terriblemente apenada, era cierto que si bien la situación en que se encontraban era apremiante y debían actuar con rapidez eso no justificaba que se comportara de manera tan poco educada con él.

-Yo…, lo lamento-se disculpo sincera la ojiazul-. Perdón Harley

-Estas perdonada-acepto el extravagante coordinador

-Oye, Harley-lo llamo dudosa-. ¿Porque haces esto?

-¿Porqué hago qué?-cuestionó el pelimorado sin entender

-Esto, ayudarnos, es decir-lo pensó por unos breves instantes antes de continuar-. Desde que no conocemos siempre nos has molestado a Drew y a mi, nunca pierdes la oportunidad de tenderme alguna treta en los concursos y…

-Sé que no soy la persona más noble y desinteresada del planeta-la interrumpió el aludido-. Pero nunca haría algo tan bajo y con tan poco estilo como robar el pokemon de alguien más-reconoció con actitud digna-. Y si te pongo trampas en los concursos es porque me divierte ver como te libras de ellas, además…

-¿Además?

-Yo soy el único que puede hacerles la vida imposible a ti y a tu querido lechuguin

Una leve y cariñosa sonrisa que paso desapercibida para el pelimorado se dibujo en los labios de May, quizá era una completa locura pero, debía reconocer que Harley en verdad era un buen amigo, en su muy peculiar forma, claro esta.

-¡Ay!-se quejo la ojiazul cuando su rostro impacto con la parte trasera del coordinador que se de tuvo en seco-. ¿¡Pero que…?!

-¡Si, si, si!-celebro Harley meneando alegremente las caderas

-Por favor, no hagas eso-suplico la castaña por lo bajo

-Llegamos a nuestro destino-canturreo el pelimorado como si se hubiese sacado la lotería

Tras asomarse por un costado y echar un vistazo a través de la rendija debajo del cuerpo del coordinador, la ojiazul rápidamente comprobó que, en efecto, habían llegado al área donde no solo se encontraban varios pokemon encerrados en jaulas, sino también conectado a una sofisticada maquina, el Hypno responsable de que las criaturas hubiesen atacado a sus entrenadores.

-Ahora, a hacer nuestra parte-declaro decidida la castaña

El coordinador de Slateport se mostro completamente de acuerdo y en cuanto se libraron del pequeño obstáculo, abandonaron el ducto de ventilación y una vez ya en tierra firme hicieron salir a Beautifly y Banette de sus pokebolas para comenzar su labor

"_**BOOM" **_

Y debían hacerlo rápido ya que la batalla de Drew y Butterfree contra Flygon se desencantaba cada vez más a favor de la rubia.

-¡Resiste un poco más Butterfree!-alentó el coordinador

-¡Free!-asintió determinada la criatura pero era evidente que estaba por llegar a su límite

-¡Flygon! ¡Ala de Acero!-ordeno Cassidy

-¡Flygon!-un intenso resplandor envolvió las alas del hipnotizado pokemon que se abalanzo a toda velocidad contra su oponente

-¡Free!-grito el tipo insecto al recibir el impacto que lo mando al piso

-¡Fly!-gruño victorioso el evolucionado Vibrava mientras se colocaba a un lado del derrotado Butterfree

-¡Ahora! ¡Termina con él Flygon!-sentencio sin piedad la rubia

-¡No!-grito desesperado el coordinador

-¡Flygon!

-¡Adelante! ¡No lo dudes! ¡Acab…Argh!-un sorpresivo coletazo de Flyagon hizo callar a la villana que salió volando varios metros al suelo-. ¿¡Que rayos…?!-exclamo cuando logro reincorporarse

-Flygon…-lo llamo sorprendido su entrenador-. ¿Acaso tu…?

-¡Flygon!-exclamó su compañero de concursos ya libre de la hipnosis

-¡Drew!-escucho la familiar voz de su esposa a sus espaldas

-¡¿Qué hace la bobita y el rarito aquí?!-grito un malhumorado Butch

-¡Rarito pero no para tu circo!-replico el ofendido Harley

-¡Lo logramos!-celebro May una vez estuvo al lado del peliverde-. ¡Nos deshicimos de esa máquina y sacamos a los pokemon de sus jaulas!

-Perfecto-declaro el ojiverde satisfecho-. ¡Butterfree, regresa!-el rayo rojo de la pokebola atrajo de vuelta al tipo insecto- Lo hiciste bien, descansa ahora-lo felicito orgulloso-. Solo tenemos una cosa más por hacer y es liberar a los pokemon restantes y hacernos cargo de esos dos. ¿Estás listo Flygon?

-¡Flygon!-asintió decido dispuesto s cumplir con esa tarea

-O…oigan-suplico una temblorosa Cassidy-. ¿No creen que podríamos discutirlo?

-¿Con un café y galletitas?-secundo Butch oculto detrás de su compañera

-¡Flygon! ¡Aliento de Dragón con todo lo que tengas!

-¡Fly! ¡Flygon!-luego de un profundo y hondo respiro una poderosa llamarada surgió de las fauces de Flygon y…

"_**KABOOM" **_

-¡Nos mandaron a volar otra vez!

En cuanto el par de malhechores salió disparado por los aires perdiéndose de la vista de los tres coordinadores, estos se apresuraron a liberar a los pokemon aun cautivos quienes, al verse fuera de sus jaulas y con su conciencia recuperada, abandonaron rápidamente ese lugar para reunirse con sus entrenadores.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Flygon-declaro el ojiverde acariciando la cabeza de su viejo amigo

-Flygon fly, flygon-secundo la criatura de color esmeralda, a él también le alegraba volver a ser el mismo

-Y debo agradecerles a ustedes también-reconoció dirigiéndose a May y Harley-. Sin su ayuda, nunca hubiera podido recuperar a Flygon

-En eso tienes razón-repuso el coordinador de Slateport con pose arrogante, algo que a Drew no le molesto en lo más mínimo, después de todo era Harley

-Por mí no hay problema-respondió la castaña con una sonrisa-. Yo…solo…solo

-¡May!-grito angustiado su esposo al verla tambalearse-. ¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupado en cuanto la atrapo en brazos

-Si…, solo estoy un…poco…marea…

-¡May!-el corazón del peliverde dio un vuelo al verla desfallecer

-¡Ay, madre mía! ¡Ya le dio!-grito un histérico Harley

-¡May!-continúo llamándola el ojiverde-. ¡Despierta! ¡May!

**OH Dios! Cuando no es Drew es May ¿Qué es lo que le habrá pasado a la castaña? ¿Un derrame celebrar? ¿Un infarto? ¿La emoción del momento? ¿Ustedes que piensan?**


	54. Revelacion Inesperada

**REVELACION INESPERADA**

Luego de abrir los ojos y dar una rápida inspección visual en los alrededores supo exactamente en que lugar se encontraba, era la misma habitación del centro pokemon en la que Drew había descansado el día anterior luego del ataque del Equipo Rocket.

¿Pero qué hacia ahí?

Si su memoria no le fallaba, habían tenido éxito al rescatar a Flygon y los otros pokemon, ¿entonces porqué…?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando su mirada se topo con la figura de su marido durmiendo profundamente en el sillón individual ubicado a unos cuantos metros de la cama; no pudo evitar sonreír completamente enternecida al deducir que seguramente se había quedado a su lado toda la noche.

Una idea cruzo por su cabeza, así que tras levantarse con el mayor sigilo posible y colocarse un par de sandalias cercanas se aproximó cuidadosamente hasta donde se hallaba el peliverde para, inmediatamente después, dejarse caer sobre su regazo.

-¡AH! ¿¡Que?! ¿¡Donde?!-despertó sobresaltado el coordinador al sentir el sorpresivo peso sobre su cuerpo

-Hola-lo saludo May con una sonrisilla traviesa-. ¿Como…?

Su pregunta se vio interrumpida por un impulsivo abrazo del peliverde

-¿Dre…Drew?-lo llamo sumamente sorprendida

-Te desmayaste tan repentinamente-hablo él con tono tembloroso-. Temí que…pensé que…Te dije que nunca me volvieras a hacer algo como eso

-Ya, tranquilo-lo reconforto correspondiendo finalmente su abrazo-. Ya todo esta bien

-No, no todo esta bien-refuto cortante el peliverde-. Nada esta bien-señalo separando ligeramente a su esposa de él para observarla fijamente

-¿Drew? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto temerosa al notar cierto deje de reproche en sus ojos

-¿Porqué…?-respiro profundamente para recuperar la poca calma que había perdido- . ¿Porque no me dijiste que tienes tres mese de embarazo?-cuestiono ya sereno

El rostro de la castaña palideció notablemente al mismo tiempo que desviaba la vista, no le había dicho nada respecto a su estado porque no sabía como lo tomaría luego de…

-May-la llamo serio-, respóndeme

-Yo…, yo…-titubeo la ojizaul-. Lo siento. No te lo dije porque, cuando te pregunte aquel día en Lilycove si querias una familia…tu…respondiste que preferías enfocarte en los concursos y tu carrera como coordinador-un par de lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos-. Yo…pensé que te enfadarías si esa noche te decía que…

-No solo estoy molesto-la interrumpió severo su esposo-. Estoy verdaderamente furioso

Finalmente una gota salada y cristalina hizo acto de presencia en el rostro de la castaña

-Pero no por lo que tu crees-declaro de inmediato el ojiverde limpiando cariñosamente la lagrima que surcaba la mejilla de su esposa

-¿Co…como?-pregunto ella sin entender

-Yo…, te mentí aquella vez-confeso completamente avergonzado-. Porque…, cuando preguntaste, no parecías estar del todo convencida, por eso dije esas cosas

-Drew…

-Pero, la verdad-reconoció mirándola fijamente-, no hay nada en el mundo que desee más que formar una familia contigo, May

-¡Drew!-exclamo felizmente la coordinadora abrazándolo con entusiasmo mientras sentía como una enorme culpa se le quitaba de encima-. ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Un verdadero tonto!

-Lo sé-concedió él con una media sonrisa

-Y, ¿qué se supone que haremos ahora?-interrogo curiosa la castaña apartándose un poco de su marido para verlo a los ojos

-Evidentemente, después de que ganemos el Gran Festival-respondió él con su arrogancia habitual-. Descansaras como es debido, así que nos tomaremos un tiempo para asegurarnos que este bebe nazca fuerte y sano-señalo acariciando tiernamente el vientre de su esposa-. Para que cuando crezca se convierta en la mejor coordinadora del mundo y…

-¡Un momento!-lo interrumpió May-. ¡¿Coordinadora?!-cuestiono enarcando una ceja-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que será una niña? Es un niño

-Claro que no-rebatió el ojiverde-. Es una niña

-Niño

-Niña

-Niño

-Niña

-Niño

-¡Bah!-bufo el coordinador harto de tan inútil discusión-. No importa lo que sea, es tuyo y es mío, es nuestro

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la castaña, no podía estar más que de acuerdo con su esposo y tras darle un fugaz beso en los labios se acurrucó un poco más contra él dispuesta tomar una merecida siesta.

-Pero estoy seguro que es una niña

No pudo evitar que una ligera y audible risilla escapara de sus labios al escuchar ese comentario, como siempre, a Drew le gustaba tener la última palabra

**JO! Bien, finalmente lo que muchs esperaban. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y aprovecho para decirles que hemos entrado en la recta final de la historia, quedan alrededor de 6 o 7 capitulos. así que esten pendientes.**


	55. Pequeña práctica

**PEQUEÑA PRACTICA**

Luego de una espectacular ceremonia de clausura, como ya era costumbre, la celebración que daría por terminado el Gran Festival de Hoenn se llevo a cabo en el enorme salón aledaño al estadio con la asistencia de todos y cada uno de los coordinadores que habían participado en el evento.

Y mientras algunos de ellos, novatos en su mayoría, no paraban de comentar lo emocionados que estaban al formar parte de todo aquello; otros, los más experimentados, intercambiaban consejos de crianza y cuidado de los pokemon y por último, la gran mayoría como era de esperarse, felicitaban a Robert y Solidad, la pareja ganadora de la Copa del Listón de eso año.

Efectivamente, después de vencer a más de un fiero oponente, ambos habían llegado a la ronda final donde sus viejos amigos y rivales demostraron porque también eran considerados de los mejores y tras una ardua e increíblemente igualada batalla, un sorprendente movimiento del Milotic del rubio en combinación con el ataque del Lapras de la coordinadora de Ciudad Pewter, redujeron sus puntos lo mínimamente necesario para arrebatarles la victoria.

Sin embargo, no se sentían en lo absoluto desilusionados, sabían muy bien que los dos habían dado lo mejor de si, al igual que sus pokemon, no tenían motivo porque avergonzarse.

-Dis…disculpen-los llamo una chica de cabellera rosada y de escasos 14 años interrumpiendo su baile

-¿Si?-pregunto May con una sonrisa gentil

-Este…yo…me preguntaba-tartamudeo la jovencita-. Si…si no sería, mucha molestia pe…pedirles un autógrafo

-Claro, no hay problema-respondió Drew con amable franqueza

-¡Yay!-grito emocionada la pelirosada-. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!-dijo mientras extendía un bolígrafo y una pequeña agenda a la castaña-. ¿Sa…saben? He visto todos sus concursos desde que tenía 8 años-confeso completamente sonrojada-. Desde entonces supe que quería ser coordinadora. Han sido una gran inspiración para mi, incluso mis primeros pokemon fueron un Beautifly y un Roselia para que algún día pueda hacer combinaciones tan espectaculares como las suyas

-Es todo un halago-aseguro una sonriente May-. Y, ¿a nombre de quien es el autógrafo?

-¡Ah!-exclamo la chica completamente avergonzada-. Soy…soy…me llamo Lina

-Claro, ya te recuerdo-comento el peliverde-. Calificaste la ronda preliminar al utilizar Viento Plateado en combinación con la Ventisca del Vaporeon de tu compañera, ¿cierto?

La joven novata asintió vehemente con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la castaña pasaba el bolígrafo y el pequeño cuaderno a su esposo.

-Fue una gran trabajo-alabo sincero el ojiverde-. Y aunque no hay nada de malo que sigas nuestros pasos, recuerda que un verdadero coordinador debe encontrar su propio estilo-aconsejo regresándole sus pertenencias a la chica

-¿Cómo?-lo miro la joven confundida

-De lo contrario, te quedares estancada y no podrás mejorar-aclaro él

-Entiendo-comprendió Lina con una entusiasta sonrisa

-En ese caso, esfuérzate-continuo el coordinador-. Quien sabe, tal vez la próxima vez que nos veamos tengamos una batalla-concluyo sonriéndole galantemente

-¡Sí!-asintió alegremente la joven dando la media vuelta para retirarse

-¿No te perece que fuiste demasiado amable?-cuestiono la castaña con cierta molestia

-¿Acaso estas celosa?

-¿Y que si lo estoy?-respondió ella cruzándose de brazos

-No te pongas así May-pidió el peliverde divertido ante la actitud de su esposa al mismo tiempo que le rodeaba los hombros con su brazo-. Solo, practicaba un poco para saber que decirle a nuestra hija cuando se convierta en coordinadora

-¿Otra vez con eso?-señalo la ojiazul con sonriendo levemente-. Ya te dije que es un niño

-Es una niña

-Niño

-Ustedes siempre discutiendo por cualquier cosa par de tortolitos

-Harley-lo reconoció la coordinadora

-El suyo si que es amor apache-acoto alegremente el pelimorado-. ¿Una bebida?-dijo ofreciendo un par de vasos con liquido a la joven pareja

-Gra…gracias-acepto Drew un tanto extrañado

-Eh…yo…-dudo la ojiazul

-Ay, no te preocupes querida-declaro risueño el entrenador de Cacturne haciendo que la esposa del ojiverde aceptara la bebida-. No te daría nada peligroso sabiendo de tu estado

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo sorprendida la coordinadora

-Ahora los dejo-se despidió con un movimiento de mano-. Todavía tengo que felicitar a mis amiguitos Solidad y Robert

Y tan rápido como apareció, el coordinador de Ciudad Slateport se alejo dejando a solas a lo joven pareja una vez más, sin embargo, dada la fugaz e interrogante mirada de May sobre él, fue obvio para el peliverde que su esposa quería una explicación.

-Bueno-el ojiverde se encogió de hombros-. Harley estaba conmigo cuando la enfermera Joy me comunico lo de tu estado y…

-¿Y?-pregunto aun intrigada la castaña

-Pues, fue algo realmente muy extraño-confeso el coordinador-. En cuanto se entero dio brincos como si fuera un Bunnery por todo el vestíbulo mientras canturreaba "no puedo esperar a que la lindurita juegue con su tío Harley"

-Vaya, si que es…, raro-reconoció la ojiazul tan o más contrariada como su esposo

-Aunque, lo que más me sorprende que no lo haya gritado a los cuatro vientos-admitió él más confundido de lo que ya estaba-. Pero, debo reconocer si fuera por eso…

-No podríamos pasar todo este tiempo tranquilamente solos tu y yo, ¿verdad?-completo la coordinadora

-Si-concedió el peliverde depositando un fugaz beso en la coronilla de su esposa-. Pero, ¿Por qué haría Harley algo así?-pregunto más para si mismo que para la castaña

-Porque, aunque tu no lo creas-respondió ella recostando la cabeza en el hombro del coordinador-, Harley es un buen y peculiar amigo

**Hola, hola ^^ he vuelto despues de casi una semana familiar de vacaciones así que como comprenderan no tuve contacto con la red durante todo ese tiempo así que espero que lamento si no hubo actualizacion la semana pasada pero finalmente helo aquí un nuevo capitulo del fic que esta próximo a terminar, espero que haya sido de su agrado y ahora si, no leemos la siguiente semana ^^ **


	56. Meses

**MESES**

_**4º mes**_

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo un incrédulo Ash que por poco escupe su bebida-. ¡¿Pero cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo?!

-Ash, Ash, Ash-dijo Brock a su lado moviendo negativamente la cabeza-. Creo que ya es muy tarde para hablarte de las aves y las abejas

-No tienes remedio-comento una resignada Misty, la ingenuidad o lo despistado de su novio sería algo que lo acompañaría hasta la muerte

-¡Oh, May!-no pudo evitar exclamar una alegre Caroline al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su hija

-¡Muchas felicidades!-secundo Mina haciendo lo propio con su hijo

Y es que aprovechando la reunión con motivo del aniversario de bodas del líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Petalburgo y su esposa, conscientes de que el ligeramente abultado vientre de May levantaría más de una sospecha, la pareja de coordinadores decidió que era el mejor momento para comunicar la buena nueva a los padres de ambos y sus amigos.

-¡Si, si, si!-celebro emocionada la prima del peliverde-. ¡Cielos! ¡Ya te estabas tardando primito!

-¡Roseline!-reprocho el aludido tremendamente sonrojado

-Roseline, cariño-hablo el prometido de la ojiverde, un hombre de cabello azul oscuro y ojos cafés-. ¿No crees que deberías tomarlo con calma?

-¡Por supuesto que no Derek!-rebatió ella-. ¿Te lo imaginas? ¡Finalmente un sobrinito al cual consentir y contar divertidas historias sobre sus padres!

-Algo que yo también estaré encantado de hacer-secundo Max acomodándose las gafas-. Como por ejemplo, cuando mamá confundió a May con un Tentacool

-Esa es mi favorita-señalo Roseline

-¡Max!-esta vez fue la castaña quien reclamo

-Me alegro tanto por ustedes-hablo una sonriente Dawn que cargaba en brazos a un pequeño envuelto en una frazada azul-. Parece ser que pronto la pequeña Hikari y el pequeño Shinji tendrán un amiguito con quien jugar. ¿No lo crees Paul?-pregunto a su esposo a su lado que cargaba con una bebita en un manta rosada

-Si tu lo dices

_**5º mes**_

Dio el último sorbo a la botella de agua que tenía entre sus manos y tras depositarla en la basura tomo una nueva de la pequeña mesa cercana la cual abrió inmediatamente para dar un nuevo y prolongado trago mientras se preguntaba si beber tres litros del vital liquido en tan solo una hora podía ser considerado un record.

-Drew-lo llamo su esposa apostada en el cómodo sillón para dos personas con un par de gruesas frazadas encima-. ¿Podrías subir más la calefacción?

-Pero, May-rebatió él lo más sereno que su ropa ligera y el estar sudando como si estuviese en un sauna le permitieron-, estamos a más de 22 grados

-Pero…-lo miro ella suplicante-, mis pies están congelados

El peliverde enarco una ceja. ¿Cómo era posible que con dos mantas, gruesas medias y un pijama de franela la castaña aun tuviese frió cuando él se estaba prácticamente sofocando?

-Por favor-pidió dulcemente una vez más

-Esta bien-concedió derrotado secando un poco el sudor de su frente para luego aumentar la temperatura que había en el lugar

Solo esperaba que mientras los pies de su esposa se calentaban él no terminara en el hospital por una deshidratación severa.

_**6º mes**_

-Lo lamento señor-se disculpo el dependiente al otro lado del mostrador de cristal-. Pero ya no tenemos

-Eso es imposible-gruño el peliverde-. Hace tres días compre unos aquí mismo

-Sí, usted se llevo los últimos-señalo el hombre de cabellera negra-. ¿No lo recuerda?­-pregunto mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

Se sacudió el cabello con cierto deje de frustración, ahora que el vendedor lo mencionaba era cierto, hace tres días había comprado ahí mismo los últimos Beautifly de chocolate pero es que…, últimamente los antojos de May le hacían perder más que la cabeza.

-Aunque, si en verdad los necesita-declaro el moreno recordando la situación de su cliente-, también los venden en una tienda que esta a 8 cuadras de aquí

-Muchas gracias-respondió el peliverde como si le hubiesen salvado la vida

_Un par de horas más tarde…_

-Bien, aquí tienes-le dijo a la castaña luego de regresar sofocado de una extenuante y larga caminata-. Beautiflys de chocolate

-Gracias, eres todo un amor-respondió dulcemente la ojiazul recibiendo su encargo-. Pero, ¿sabes?-pregunto mirándolo de manera peligrosamente tierna-. Creo que mejor quiero unos Munchlax de gomita

Un pesado y resignado suspiro escapo de la boca de su marido

-Ya vuelvo

_**7º mes**_

-¿No crees que esa chaqueta es demasiado?-pregunto una intrigada May al ver al peliverde usar una prenda tan gruesa

-¿Y tu no crees que estas muy ligera de ropa?-rebatió mordaz haciendo alusión al largo camisón de delgada tela usado por la ojizaul

-Claro que no-negó ella con plena convicción-. Con esto apenas puedo tolerar el calor que esta haciendo. Es un horno aquí dentro, voy a aumentar el aire acondicionado,

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo incrédulo el ojiverde

-¿Algún problema con eso?-la coordinadora lo fulmino prácticamente con la mirada

-No, ninguno-respondió él volviendo a la lectura del libro del cual había apartado la vista

Y es que la última vez que trato de hacer desistir a May de alterar la temperatura argumentando que todo se debía a su embarazo, la castaña reacciono igual que un Gyrados enfurecido y de no ser porque ese día había preparado un suculento ramen para consentirla lo hubiera pasado realmente mal.

"_Esos cambios son completamente normales"_ le había dicho su padre en su última conversación telefónica. "_Yo pase por lo mismo con el embarazo de tu madre"_

Bueno, ahora podía estar completamente seguro que su padre tenía lo que llamaban justicia divina.

_**8º mes**_

Tosió por enésima vez al verse inmerso en una nube de polvo.

Debió haberlo previsto, debió verlo venir, pero no, ingenuamente pensó que nada pasaría.

Meses atrás, cuando finalmente se instalaron en su remodelado apartamento de Villa Verde, él se hizo cargo de desempacar y acomodar aquello que consideraba indispensable en su nuevo hogar asegurándose de dejar bien resguardado aquellas cosas que creía innecesarias en unas cuantas cajas al fondo del armario, pero…

Cuando a May le dio su repentino ataque de nostalgia hace dos semanas, debió adivinar que en cualquier momento su esposa no demoraría mucho pedirle que sacara las fotografías de sus anteriores concursos.

Así que tras hurgar de rodillas entre varios papeles hasta dar con su objetivo, regreso completamente agotado a la sala donde se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón en el que la castaña aguardaba y, una vez que le entrego las fotos, recostó la cabeza en el respaldo.

-Oye, Drew-lo llamo suavemente la ojiazul

-¿Si?-respondió él un tanto adormilado

-Sé que en los últimos meses te he causado muchas molestias-confeso ella visiblemente apenada-. Y yo…quería…

-May, May, May-la interrumpió el coordinador sonriéndole tiernamente-. Nada de eso ha sido una molestia. Es cierto que a veces estas un poco irritable-dijo mientras se recostaba en el regazo de su esposa-, pero, digamos que es una especie de compensación por todas las veces que te moleste desde que nos conocimos por primera vez

-Drew…

-Ahora, si me permites-finalizo dando un ligero bostezo-, tomare una pequeña siesta

-Claro-concedió la castaña acariciándole el cabello dulcemente, sabía muy bien que se la merecía

-Y solo espero-señalo antes de caer dormido hablándole al voluminoso vientre de la castaña-, que tu no des tanto problemas como tu madre

-Oh, no-rebatió la coordinadora con una sonrisa-. Te los dará Drew, te los dará

**Ja,ja ^^ parece ser que nuestro coordinador favorito ha sufrido mucho con el embarazo de su esposa ¿no creen? Pero en fin, como el mismo lo dijo una compesanción por todas las veces que molesto a May. Ahora para el siguiente capítulo sabremos que es el bebe de la pareja de coordinadores, así que no se lo pierdan ^^**


	57. Una nueva familia

**UNA NUEVA FAMILIA**

Al dar la media vuelta volvió a posar su mirada en el reloj digital de brillantes números rojos empotrado en la pared, bufo completamente exasperado al percatarse que solo habían transcurrido escasos 40 minutos en el lapso de tiempo que a él le habían parecido horas.

-Vamos hijo-intento tranquilizarlo con voz amable su madre sentada en una de las sillas que había en el área de espera-, intenta calmarte un poco

-No puedo-rebatió el peliverde un tanto cortante continuando por su paseo por el pasillo-. Hace mucho que May entro… ¿Porqué demonios se demoran tanto? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Por qué si es así…

-Estoy segura de que May se encuentra perfectamente bien-hablo Caroline comprensiva ante la preocupación de su yerno-. Pero estas cosas toman tiempo

-Y vaya si lo sabemos-acoto la tía del oiverde

-Aunque entendemos perfectamente tu angustia-señalo Drake a un lado de su esposa

-Nosotros también pasamos por lo mismo-secundo el líder de Gimnasio de Petalburgo

-Y pensar que la única vez que creí que te vería así de nervioso sería el día de tu boda Drewie-comento un tanto risueña la prima del coordinador

-¿Lo estas disfrutando, cierto?-cuestiono el aludido enarcando una ceja

-Un poco-respondió ella sin perder la sonrisa

-Familiares de la seño…

En cuanto reconoció al doctor responsable de atender a su esposa, el peliverde se acerco raudo y veloz hasta donde estaba el médico y sin siquiera dejarlo terminar de hablar comenzó a bombardearlo con preguntas.

-¿Mi esposa esta bien? ¿Alguna complicación? ¿Y el bebe? ¿Puedo verla?

-Tranquilícese un poco señor-pido el hombre de bata blanca mirándolo con cierto reproche logrando que el coordinador se sonrojara de vergüenza-. Si, su esposa esta bien, pueden pasar a verla pero solamente una persona, mañana ya podrá recibir visitas normales

El ojiverde miro sobre su hombro al resto de sus familiares, no estaba seguro de si…

-Adelante-fue Caroline la que hablo-. Nosotros la veremos mañana

Tras hacer una leve reverencia con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, el peliverde siguió con paso decidido al doctor que lo guiaría hasta la habitación donde descansaba su esposa y una vez se vio a solas en el pasillo dio un profundo respiro, tomo la perilla de la puerta, la abrió y…

La escena ante sus ojos los dejo sin habla.

Con una radiante sonrisa y una expresión de completa fatiga y ternura en el rostro, May sostenía entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto cobijado por una frazada de color rosado.

No fue consciente de cómo lo hizo, lo único que supo fue sus pies se movieron de manera automática y en cuanto estuvo al lado de la cama de su esposa, esta le hizo un pequeño espacio sobre el cual se acomodo para recostarse a su lado.

-Mira-hablo la coordinadora dirigiéndose a la recién nacida-, llego papá

-Es…-el peliverde sintió que se le cerraba la garganta-…es…, preciosa. Se parece a su mamá-dijo señalando el escaso cabello castaño de la pequeña

-Eso lo dices porque no le has visto los ojos-repuso ella-. Son iguales a los de su papá

El coordinador no pudo evitar sonreír y tras darle un beso a la frente de la castaña, rodeo la cintura de ella con su brazo haciendo que recostara la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Qué nombre le pondremos?-pregunto la coordinadora de improviso

-Nom…nombre-dijo nervioso el ojiverde-. Pues…yo…

-Drew-lo miro ella severa-. No me digas que después de todos estos meses que aseguraste era niña no pensaste en un solo nombre

-Pues…yo…bueno…-se rasco la nariz con la mano que tenía libre, ¿cómo pudo olvidarse de eso?-. ¿No me digas que tu si?-contraataco a la defensiva

-Por supuesto-contesto la castaña sin titubear-. Pensé en uno para ambos casos

-¿En serio?-cuestiono él un tanto escéptico-. ¿Y se puede saber cuáles son?

-Pues si era niño quería se llamara Kai-declaro la coordinadora-. Y si era niña quería que se llamara Haruka

-¿Haruka?-repito pensativo el peliverde-. Bueno, en vista que yo tuve razón al asegurar que era niña, lo menos que puedo hacer es dejarte escoger el nombre

-Solo dices porque no pensaste en ninguno-rebatió su esposa un tanto molesta

-Claro que no-se apresuro a corregir él-. Además, Haruka es un nombre muy lindo igual que el tuyo

La coordinadora sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras, de acuerdo, le daría la victoria por esta vez, ahora, comenzaría a disfrutar de su nueva familia.

**TATATAAAAAAAA!!! Muy bien que les ha parecido, finalmente supimos que May y Drew tuvieron una niña. ¿Quién gano la apuesta? Eso se los dejo a ustedes. Pasando a otro punto, les informo que quedan solo cuatro capítulos de este fic y para el siguiente one-shot JA!! No se los dire para mantenerlos en suspens. Nos vemos la próxima semana. Chaito ^^**


	58. Un carta especial

**UNA CARTA ESPECIAL**

"_**CRASH"**_

En cuento escucharon aquel sonido, el cual reconocieron como el de cientos de vidrios quebrándose al caer estrepitosamente al suelo, ambos coordinadores abandonaron su cómoda y cálida cama, y tras tomar cada uno una de las pokebolas que había en la cómoda cercana con sumo cuidado salieron de su habitación para que, en caso de que quien se encontrara oculto en la oscuridad de su hogar fuese un ladrón, no tuviese oportunidad de huir.

Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el responsable del inesperado susto no era un maleante ni algo parecido, sino su pequeña hija de 4 años que, aprovechando que sus padres dormían, se las arreglo para escabullirse hasta el enorme árbol de navidad en medio de la sala.

-Haruka-la llamo el peliverde con voz seria-. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

La pequeña simplemente se limito a bajar la cabeza sumamente cohibida, su padre era el mejor del mundo aunque claro, para que niño a esa edad no lo es, sin embargo, sabía que cuando su voz adquiría ese tono solo significaba una cosa.

-No te pongas así cariño-hablo dulcemente la coordinadora mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a la altura de su hija-. Papá solo estaba preocupado, pero ya sabes que cuando eso ocurre puede ser un verdadero gruñón. ¿No es cierto, amor?-pregunto mirando a su esposo

-Ah….bueno…-el ojiverde se rasco nerviosamente la cabeza-. Si…Pero solo a veces-se apresuro a corregir

-Ahora dinos, ¿porqué estas aquí?-pregunto la castaña dulcemente-. Sabes muy bien que si para la medianoche no estas en cama, Santa no va poder dejar tus regalos

-Es que-hablo la niña retorciendo nerviosamente los dedos de sus pequeñas manos-, quería dejarle esto a Santa

La coordinadora tomo un tanto confusa la hoja de papel que le había enseñado su hija, no pudo evitar sonreír al notar del dibujo tan singular que había en ella y al percatarse que su marido miraba curioso sobre sus hombros, le hizo entrega de la tan especial obra de arte.

Y por supuesto que al igual que ella, el peliverde no pudo evitar ser presa de una ligera sorpresa y confusión al reconocer lo que había plasmado su hija en aquel trozo de papel.

-¿Somos nosotros Haruka?-pregunto el coordinador arrodillándose junto al par de mujeres que componían su familia

La pequeña simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Mmm, ¿supongo que este soy yo, verdad?-dijo el coordinador señalando una figura masculina de color verde obteniendo una nueva afirmación de cabeza por parte de su hija-. Esta es tu mamá y esta eres tu-su dedo apunto a lo que parecía ser una forma femenina de color rojo y una pequeña figura de color café haciendo que Haruka diera la misma respuesta-. Entonces, ¿quién es este?-pregunto indicando a una persona mucho más pequeña de color azul y que la que se suponía era May sostenía en brazos

-Mi…-tartamudeo la pequeña Haruka-, mi…hermanito

-¿Hermanito?-repitieron los adultos al unisonó

-Bueno…es que…-la pequeña volvió a retorcer nerviosamente sus dedos, justo en esos momentos a Drew le quedaba claro que su hija era la viva imagen de May

-¿Querías pedirle a Santa un hermanito?-la interrumpió el ojiverde seguro de sus palabras

-Si…pero…este...

-¿No querías decirnos nada porque querías que fuera una sorpresa, verdad?-asevero su padre una vez más logrando que la ojiazul lo mirara sorprendida, su esposo siempre había sido muy bueno para deducir cosas y más aun tratándose de su hija- Bueno, entonces deja tu carta aquí y veremos que puede hacer Santa, ¿de acuerdo?

Haruka asintió emocionada con la cabeza.

-Y ahora a dormir-dijo la coordinadora dando por terminada la conversación y luego de tomar a su hija en brazos se encamino al dormitorio de la pequeña donde, después de arroparla y asegurarse que se quedaba dormida, abandono el cuarto cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta

-Te dije que debíamos decirle-le reprocho Drew suavemente una vez que estuvo afuera

-Y yo vuelvo a decir que es mejor esperar-rebatió ella-. El que la prueba haya dado positivo no significa que…¡AAHH! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!-reclamo con voz ligeramente alta cuando su esposo la cargo en brazos

-Bueno, mi princesa quiere un hermanito-respondió serenamente el coordinador-. Puedo asegurar que tu quieres otro niño en la familia y a mí también me encantaría, así que…-la miro con un destello de picardía en los ojos-, pretendo asegurarme que el positivo de esa prueba no sea solo una falsa alarma

La castaña no pudo evitar reír ligeramente ante el comentario de su marido mientras se dirigían de regreso a su recamara, bueno, ella tampoco quería decepcionar a su niña

**JO! Bien, parece ser que la familia se hara más grande ^^, ¿qué les parece? Bueno, hasta la próxima semana. Chaito ^^**


	59. Memorias

**MEMORIAS**

Una vez que fueron anunciados los coordinadores calificados a la siguiente etapa, una mujer de escasos 36 años, cabello castaño y ojos azules abandono su lugar en la gradas para inmediatamente después, y sin necesidad alguna de preguntar el camino ya que no era la primera vez que recorría aquellos pasillos, dirigirse a los camerinos donde sabia debían hallarse reunidos todos los competidores del 44° Gran Festival de la región Hoenn.

Al transitar por aquellos corredores no pudo evitar evocar memorias del pasado, el nerviosismo que sintió al participar por primera vez en el Gran Festival, su ingenuidad al creer que en verdad el loco y estrafalario de Harley había querido ayudarla al darle consejos que supuestamente le favorecerían en su presentación, táctica que por cierto el ahora un tanto maduro y aun deschavetado coordinador había intentado utilizar contra su pequeña Haruka quien, por extraño que pareciera, disfrutaba enormemente el superar los _"retos" _que le ponía el _"tío Harley"_ como ella lo solía llamar.

"_Vaya cosas"_, pensó; y finalmente, pero no por eso menos importante, la enorme confusión que había experimentado al recibir la tremenda reprimenda de Drew por ser tan crédula al haber confiado en el maniático fan de Cacturne para después, ponerle en claro que lo único que debía hacer era confiar en sus pokemon y en sus propias habilidades como coordinadora.

Una leve y pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar a su antiguo y presuntuoso rival.

¿Cuántas veces no habían sido testigos aquellos pasillos de sus continuas discusiones? ¿De sus eternas riñas verbales en las cuales, la mayoría de las ocasiones, ella terminaba perdiendo los estribos? ¿De todas las rosas que él le obsequiaba bajo el cada vez menos creíble pretexto de que eran para su Beautifly? ¿De la primera vez que se le escapo a él decirle que era realmente linda? ¿O de aquella ocasión en la que, durante el Gran Festival cuando tras salir de los camerinos para felicitarlo por pasar a la siguiente ronda, fue testigo de como Brianna se abalanzo desvergonzadamente sobre Drew plantándole un, en su opinión claro, atrevido y sumamente desagradable beso en los labios?

Oh, sí, ¿cómo olvidar ese incidente?

Después de todo, para ese entonces a sus 16 años ya había admitido, al menos a ella misma, que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada del presumido coordinador. Así que tras presenciar tan dolorosa escena y sentir que su corazón se hacía pedazos salió corriendo del estadio con los ojos anegados en lágrimas sin percatarse siquiera que el peliverde había salido inmediatamente disparado detrás de ella alcanzándola justo en la entrada principal del estadio deteniéndola al sujetarla con fuerza por la muñeca, y a pesar de sus vanos intentos por liberarse, Drew no hizo el más mínimo amago de soltarla. No, en lugar de eso resistió estoicamente los leves puñetazos que ella le propinaba en el pecho mientras intentaba explicarle lo sucedido momentos atrás.

Por supuesto, ella siempre había sido algo terca y en lugar de dejarlo hablar continuo gritándole hasta que él, en un acto por demás inesperado, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Sorpresivamente, y contrario a la reacción que estaba segura Drew esperaba de ella, correspondió el gesto del muchacho acorrucándose en sus brazos y apoyando el rostro contra su pecho para inmediatamente después revelarle que le creía, que la verdadera razón por la que salió corriendo al ver lo sucedido fue porque había comprendido que él era demasiado importante para ella, que se había sentido terriblemente aterrada al entender que existía la posibilidad de que se enamorara de otra chica y que no soportaba la idea de perderlo sin haber tenido siquiera el valor de confesarle de frente lo que sentía por él.

"_Mira que en verdad puedes ser sumamente despistada"_ le reprocho suavemente. _"¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?" _le pregunto. _"Yo también te quiero"_

El escuchar esas palabras la hizo reaccionar casi de manera inmediata y tras alzar el rostro para mirar a Drew directamente a los ojos, sin previo aviso y sin siquiera tiempo para reaccionar sintió como él la tomaba suavemente de la barbilla para después unir sus labios con de ella de la manera más dulce y tierna que podía recordar.

En ese preciso momento su vida dio un giro de 360 grados.

Una vez separados y después de afirmarle nuevamente, no solo con palabras sino también con la calidez que desprendía su mirada, que no existía en el mundo entero persona más importante para él que ella, supo que su más grande deseo finalmente se había hecho realidad.

Aunque ciertamente, decir que su relación siempre fue viento en popa hubiera sido una enorme mentira, ya que no solo tuvieron que lidiar con el hecho de que, al menos por unos meses, haber mantenido su noviazgo en secreto, sino que también tuvieron que aprender a superar los disgustos y discusiones ocasionados por los celos que llegaron a sentir ambos el uno por el otro a tal grado que Drew llego a creer que quizá podía haber alguien mucho mejor para ella que él.

Afortunadamente, todo se resolvió y tras dejarse mutuamente en claro que no se cambiarían por nada del mundo y revelar al mundo entero, luego de derrotar a un par de maleantes del Equipo Rocket, lo que había entre ellos su relación mejoro mucho más de lo que habían esperado.

Sin embargo, Drew siempre fue muy claro en que sus sentimiento debían afectar su desempeño como coordinadores y que lo mejor para ellos era seguir viajando por separado para mejorar sus habilidades y así, la próxima vez que se enfrentaran en batalla, dar un encuentro digno de recordarse, limitando sus momentos juntos a encuentros esporádicos en algún pueblo o ciudad donde hubiese un concurso.

Por eso cada vez que volvían a encontrarse en el Gran Festival, ya que estaba plenamente segura de que él hacía todo lo posible para evitar toparse con ella en alguna competencia y así afectar su presentación de la manera que fuese; aprovechaban los recesos que había entre cada bloque de actuaciones para reunirse en los pasillos y entre besos, caricias y mimos decirse cuanto se habían extrañado y claro, para no perder la costumbre, desafiarse mutuamente asegurando que gracias a lo mucho que habían progresado durante el año, esta vez sería él o sería ella quien ganaría la Copa del Listón.

Sin embargo, y sabía muy bien que no podía negarlo, uno de sus recuerdos predilectos era el del 29° Gran Festival, cuando a sus 21 años, al percatarse de la ausencia de Drew que se alzaba como el campeón indiscutible de la competencia por segunda ocasión, Brianna la llamo discretamente para inmediatamente después entregarle un pequeño trozo de papel en el cual la ya familiar letra del peliverde le pedía reunirse con ella en el pasillo cercano a los camerinos encontrándolo exactamente en el mismo lugar donde solían reunirse con un semblante tremendamente serio y luego de obsequiarle una de las rosas que siempre solía darle decirle que quería terminar con su relación.

Por supuesto que sintió que el mundo se le caía a pedazos tras semejante declaración pero, en cuanto lo vio arrodillarse mientras extraía una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul de su chaqueta fue presa de un absoluto mutismo cuando, al abrirla, pudo ver pudo ver el sencillo y hermoso anillo de plata que había en su interior, para después escucharlo pedirle que se casara con él.

Y claro esta que tras responderle a gritos si, sin siquiera pensarlo se arrojo a abrazarlo cayendo ambos al piso para luego besarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?!-el evidente y furioso grito de una joven proveniente de los camerinos la hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones

Ella conocía a la perfección esa voz.

**Bien, bien, ¿ha pasado el tiempo no? ¿De quién fue la voz que May escucho? ¿Adivinaron? Seguro que si, pero, ¿si imaginan porque esta molesta? Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo. PD: Solo quedan dos más. **

**Hasta entonces chaito ^^**


	60. Deja vú

**DEJA VÚ**

-¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?!-el evidente y furioso tono de la voz de una joven proveniente de los camerinos la hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones

Ella conocía perfectamente esa voz

-Lo que es claramente obvio-respondió altaneramente un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules de la misma edad-. Hubiera sido una verdadera vergüenza que siendo la hija de dos de los mejores coordinadores de Hoenn no pasaras la ronda preliminar. Aunque claro, eso no impide que tu presentación dejara mucho que desear, no fue para nada original, igual que todas

-¡Te voy a…!-la protesta de la chica se vio acallada cuando el joven ojiazul extendió una de sus manos frente su rostro evitando que se le fuera encima

-Sin embargo…-continuo él sin darle oportunidad a ella de reaccionar-, estoy seguro de que si dejas de usar los mismos movimientos que usaban tus padres y empiezas a buscar tu propio estilo, mejorarías bastante

-¿Y puedo saber porque me estas diciendo esto?-cuestiono la chica con cierto recelo

-Digamos que me gustaría ver que tan lejos puedes llegar por tus propios meritos-contesto el pelinegro aun arrogante al mismo tiempo que le entregaba a la coordinadora una rosa roja que acepto un tanto confundida-. Es para tu Beautifly. Se merece un pequeño reconocimiento después de haber sacado a su entrenadora de tremendo apuro-concluyo sin darle a ella oportunidad alguna de rebatir su comentario para inmediatamente después abandonar los camerinos

"_Vaya deje vú"_ pensó May que había presenciado toda la escena oculta al otro lado de la puerta.

En cuanto se encontró a afuera de los camerinos, la mirada del muchacho se cruzo fugazmente con la de la mujer castaña quien, tras el encogimiento de hombros del joven coordinador no pudo evitar pensar que esa actitud le era terrible y familiarmente conocida.

-¿Siempre te llevas tan bien con tu amigo?-se atrevió a comentar May interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hija que en ese momento miraba fijamente la rosa que le habían obsequiado

-¡Mamá!-exclamo alegremente la joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba efusivamente a abrazar la mujer frente a ella-. ¡Pudiste venir!

-Por supuesto-respondió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-. Por nada del mundo me perdería tu participación en el Gran Festival

-¿Pero, y el gimnasio?-pregunto un tanto preocupada, tras el retiro de su abuelo y dada la buena reputación que se había hecho como coordinadora, su madre termino por asumir un liderazgo compartido con su hermano del gimnasio de Ciudad Petalburgo

-Esta bien, tu tío Max accedió hacerse cargo por un par de días para que yo pudiera venir a verte-explico tranquilamente logrando calmar a su pequeña-. ¿Y esa rosa? ¿Acaso un regalo de tu amigo que se acaba de ir?-le cuestiono usando un tono pícaro que según podía recordar, su propia madre había utilizado en su contra más de una ocasión cada vez que se encontraban con Drew-. ¿En verdad te estima tanto?

-Ah, esto…pues bueno…-respondió la chica ligeramente nerviosa pero en cuanto recordó quien se le había dado volvió a su enfado inicial-. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es solo una tontería que le gusta hacer al fastidioso de Shuu!

-¿Shuu?-repitió May con curiosidad, pese a que su hija ya le había contado todo acerca del "odioso rival", palabras textuales de ella, con el que se había hecho durante su primer año como coordinadora era la primera vez que oía su nombre-. ¿Quién es él?

-¡Un chiquillo sumamente engreído y arrogante que se cree la gran cosa solo porque viene de la misma ciudad que papá!

-¿De Ciudad LaRousse?-señalo su madre sumamente sorprendida-. Bueno, supongo que si te da esas flores es porque te considera su amiga. ¿No lo crees así Haruka?

-¡Qué va!-le respondió su hija haciendo un ademan-. Ni siquiera son para mí, siempre son para Beautifly. Y por si eso fuera poco, se ha dedicado a criticar mis presentaciones desde que no enfrentamos por primera vez en Slateport

-¿Slateport, eh?-repitió la mujer castaña para si, ¿serían alucinaciones suyas o eran demasiadas coincidencias?-. Oye, ¿puedo ver esa rosa?-pregunto obteniendo un leve encogimiento de hombros por parte de su hija quien, sin entender porque, le entrego la flor a su madre

En cuanto la tuvo entre sus manos, Una sonrisa leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la antigua coordinadora, de alguna manera, la historia de su pequeña Haruka era muy similar a la suya.

-¿Mamá?-la llamo su hija un tanto confundía al ver su expresión-. ¡Mamá!-nuevamente no hubo respuesta-¡MAMAAAA!-grito la joven coordinadora a todo pulmón-. ¡Te estoy hablando!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-dijo ojiazul volviendo a la realidad

-¿Estas bien?- cuestiono la chica enarcando una ceja

-Claro-respondió su madre-. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Es que…-Haruka se rasco la cabeza dudando en continuar-. Te quedaste viendo la rosa y de repente…, pusiste esa mirada

-¿Ah? ¿Qué mirada?-pregunto la castaña mayor sin entender

-Pues, esa mirada-explico su hija-. La misma que pones cuando tu y papá se ponen desagradablemente melosos-declaro como si algo terriblemente agrio hubiera pasado por su boca

-¡Ay! ¡Pero que cosas dices!-exclamo la otrora coordinadora con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas-. ¡Ah! Por cierto, tu hermano envió esto para ti-señalo haciendo entrega a la ojiverde de una fotografía donde aparecía un chico de cabello azul y ojos verdes con un Vibraba en su cabeza, un Torchic a su lado y las montañas nevadas de la región Kanto como fondo

Inspirado no solo por la trayectoria de sus padres sino también por lo bien que lo había hecho su hermana el año pasado al quedar entre los cuatro mejores del Gran Festival, Kai, su segundo hijo, había iniciado hace un par de meses su viaje pokemon para convertirse en el mejor entrenador del mundo.

-_"Buena suerte, esfuérzate, estaré apoyándote desde aquí"_-leyó Haruka con una sonrisa en el los labios-. ¿Y qué hay de papa?-interrogo a su madre expectante-. ¿Va a venir?

-La última vez que hable con él iba a tomar el barco que lo traería hasta acá, pero…-dudo por unos segundos-. Escuche en las noticias que un inesperada tormenta hizo que se suspendieran todos los viajes y…

-¿Y creíste que eso me impediría llegar a tiempo para ver como mi pequeña arrasaba con todos sus oponentes en la competencia?-cuestiono arrogantemente una familiar voz a sus espaldas-. En verdad me decepcionas, querida

-¡Papá!-grito jubilosamente la joven castaña mientras se arrojaba a los brazos del hombre que había aparecido bajo el marco de la puerta

-¿Cómo estas princesa?-la saludo cariñosamente el recién llegado-. ¿Lista para limpiar el suelo con todo aquel que se te ponga enfrente?-pregunto al mismo tiempo que le alborotaba el cabello con ternura

-¡Por supuesto!-respondió Haruka con el mismo tono-. ¡Los hare morder el polvo!

-Drew…-lo reprendió May con ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

-Sí, sí, lo sé-contesto serenamente para después mirar a su hija directamente a los ojos-. Pero también sabes que no importa si pierdes en la siguiente ronda, pase lo que pase estaremos orgullosos de ti. Lo que de verdad importa es que des lo mejor de ti misma y que te diviertas, ¿verdad?

Un enérgico movimiento de cabeza fue la respuesta que Drew obtuvo por parte de su hija, quien tras escuchar la voz de Miriam, la hija de Vivian y nueva animadora de los concursos en Hoenn a través de los altavoces anunciando que en unos minutos se darían a conocer las parejas para las batallas de la siguiente ronda en la arena principal, salió disparada de los camerinos ansiosa por saber quien sería su rival en su primer duelo del Gran Festival dejando tras de si a una May que aun fulminaba a Drew con la mirada.

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido el antiguo coordinador-. ¿Ahora que hice?

-Lo sabes perfectamente-le reprocho su esposa-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre animar a Haruka de esa forma?

-No veo que tiene de malo-respondió el peliverde encogiéndose de hombros-. Después de todo es la hija del mejor coordinador de Hoenn-señalo con presunción al mismo tiempo que se hacía a un lado un mechón de cabello como en los viejos tiempos-. Es obvio que será un hueso duro de roer, aunque claro si pierde los estribos como tu entonces no hay duda alguna de que le ira muy mal

-¡Argh!-exclamo May bastante molesta dándole la espalda a su esposo-. ¡A veces eres insoportable!

-Lo sé-confirmó él sin perder su usual arrogancia acercándose con suma cautela a la castaña-. Pero aun así me quieres-aseguro mientras la abrazaba posesivamente y acomodaba su rostro en el espacio que había entre su cuello y hombro-. Y no tienes idea de cómo adoro hacerte perder los estribos-declaro logrando que a su esposa de le subieran los colores al rostro

-Odio cuando sacas a relucir tu galantería-se quejo May falsamente mientras se acomodaba mejor entre sus brazos-. Drew…

-¿Dime?

-¿Aun recuerdas cuando estuvimos en estos camerinos?-pregunto nostálgica

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?-cuestiono divertido-. Uno de mis recuerdos favoritos fue cuando te dije lo ingenua que eras al confiar en Harley. Desde entonces criticarte ha sido uno de mis pasatiempos predilectos

-¡Hum!-bufo indignada la castaña

-Pero claro, mi memoria preferida es cuando estando en el pasillo, casi pierdo mi turno para salir a hacer mi presentación por tu culpa

-Te recuerdo que tu no parecías muy determinado a soltarme-se defendió su esposa con burla

-Si dependiera de mi, créeme que nunca lo haría-declaro haciendo que ya de por si colorado rostro de May aumentara su intensidad-. Pero ahora debemos irnos, los duelos están por empezar y quiero ver como es que Haruka pasa triunfalmente a la siguiente ronda

-No tienes remedio-se quejo la castaña entre risas

"_¡Ahora llegamos a la primer batalla de la semifinal!_" animo Miriam con júbilo a los espectadores ahí presentes _"¡Y tras haber hecho las presentaciones no me queda más que decir…coordinadores comiencen!"_

-¡Es ahora!-Haruka se hallaba sumamente emocionada-. ¡Beautifly! ¡Roselia! ¡Al escenario!-grito al tiempo que arrojaba sus pokebolas al centro de la arena

-¡Beautifly!

-¡Ros! ¡Roselia!

-Una combinación bastante buena debo admitir, esto será interesante-susurro Shuu para si con cierta satisfacción-. ¡Veamos si puedes con esto! ¡Adelante! ¡Flygon! ¡Jolteon!

-¡Jolteon!

-¡Fly!

-Vaya, hacía tiempo que no veía a un Flygon en tan buen estado-comento Drew presenciando el espectáculo desde las gradas junto con su esposa

-¿Se puede saber de parte de quien estas?-le reprocho la castaña

-De parte de mi hija por supuesto-respondió el con aplomo-. Pero eso no impide que admire los pokemon de los demás coordinadores.-continuo al tiempo que volvía su vista a la arena-. May…

-¿Si?

-Este combate…, ¿no te trae algunos recuerdos?

-Por supuesto-contesto al mismo tiempo que se recostaba sobre el hombro de su esposo-. En especial porque ese chico trata a nuestra Haruka como tú me tratabas a mi

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto confundido

-Lo sabes muy bien señor "soy el mejor coordinador de Hoenn"-respondió ella con una sonrisa burlona-. Según me ha contado Haruka, ese muchacho llamado Shuu, que por cierto también viene de LaRousse, no pierde oportunidad para hacerla enfadar y siempre se la pasa criticando sus presentaciones

-Ya veo-comprendió el peliverde-. ¿Y aun sigue regalándole rosas?-pregunto logrando que May lo mirara confundida

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-A diferencia de ti querida-la interrumpió su esposo-. Se leer entre las líneas de los imperceptibles detalles que tu pasas por alto

-¿Entre líneas? ¿Detalles?-repitió ella aun sin entender-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Una enigmática y pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del peliverde que, pese a la constante insistencia de su esposa porque le respondiera, se limito permanecer en silencio prestando toda su atención a la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en el estadio. Claro esta, no tenía la más mínima intención de que May se enfadara con él ante su aparente indiferencia, pero mantenerla en suspenso, al menos por poco más de tiempo, era algo con lo que no podía evitar divertirse.

**Je, je. Bien, al parecer la hija de nuestra pareja de coordinadores favoritas va por el mismo camino que su madre ^^. Y ahora, para el siguiente capítulo el final de esta historia. No se lo pierdan**


	61. Para siempre

**PARA SIEMPRE**

Contemplo desde el balcón como los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo nocturno de Hoenn anunciando la clausura de la máxima competencia entre coordinadores.

Desafortunadamente, su pequeña Haruka había perdido en las semifinales tras su intensa y ardua batalla contra Shuu, no obstante, ella no podría estar más orgullosa de su pequeña luego de verla desenvolverse tan bien en el escenario.

Y pese a que su hija se mostro un tanto avergonzada frente a ellos cuando fueron a verla a los camerinos, basto con que le aseguraran que independientemente de su derrota, ambos se hallaban plenamente satisfechos por su desempeño y que ahora, con el usual estilo que Drew solía tener para ello, lo que debía hacer era entrenar más duro para poder derrotar a su rival la próxima vez.

Eso basto para que Haruka recuperase el ánimo y volviera a ser la de siempre.

Inesperadamente unos repentinos destellos cercanos a la orilla de la playa llamaron su atención, y tras observar con un poco más de detenimiento reconoció al muchacho de ciudad LaRousse quien, por lo visto, se hallaba practicando con sus pokemon en completa soledad en lugar de asistir a la fiesta de clausura.

"_Incluso en eso se parecen"_ pensó con cierto fastidió la castaña.

Sin embargo, su asombro fue aún mayor cuando vio a su hija hacer acto de presencia en la playa para inmediatamente después observar como comenzaba a charlar con su rival y por supuesto no pudo evitar recordar una escena similar.

En ese preciso momento la loca y descabellada idea que tal vez su hija y ese chico pudiesen terminar como ella y Drew paso por su mente.

"_¿Qué tonterías estas pensando May?"_ se reprocho mentalmente.

Eso era prácticamente imposible, después de todo y según palabras de su pequeña, el que el tal Shuu siempre la hiciera enfadar, la criticase cada que tenía oportunidad y le obsequiase rosas diciendo que eran para su Beautifly no significaba en lo absoluto que ese chico viera como algo más que una rival a su Haruka.

¿O podría ser que esa fuera la manera de…?

-Finalmente te encuentro-la voz de su esposo a sus espaldas la distrajeron sus cavilaciones -. Me extraño mucho no verte saciar tu estomago con los bocadillos que están sirviendo en la fiesta

El que la castaña se girara a verlo con cierto brillo malicioso en los ojos y una suspicaz sonrisa en el rostro no era una buena señal.

-Ma…May…-y el hecho de que se acercara lentamente a él para después rodearle el cuello con los brazos tampoco ayudaba mucho, su comportamiento solo podía tener dos explicaciones, estaba a punto de hacerle alguna loca petición o bien estaba a punto de reclamarle algo muy grave

-Parece ser que a ustedes les gusta complicar todo, ¿verdad?-cuestiono con voz seria, definitivamente una petición no era

-¿Cómo?-cuestiono él enarcando una ceja

-Así que juegas a hacerte el desentendido, ¿ah?-señalo May mientras acariciaba juguetonamente la nariz de su esposo con la suya-. Bien, seré clara señor arrogante e insufrible-el peliverde frunció levemente el entrecejo al escuchar dicho apelativo, hacía mucho que no lo llamaba así-. ¿Porque cuando a los chicos de ciudad LaRousse les gusta una chica simple y sencillamente no se limitan a decírselo en lugar de hacer toda esa parafernalia con las rosas y demás?

-¡Ah, es eso!-exclamo Drew un poco más tranquilo, por lo visto su esposa finalmente había comprendido la razón del comportamiento de aquel joven coordinador para con su hija-. ¿Y porque tendría que decírtelo?-cuestiono un tanto molesto al recordar como lo había llamado segundos atrás

-Anda, no seas malo-suplico al mismo tiempo que le daba un corto beso en los labios-. Realmente me gustaría saber porque mi hiciste padecer tanto-finalizo acurrucándose contra él

-Pues…-el ojiverde medito su respuesta por unos segundos-. No se los décimos directamente porque…, nos gusta mantener el suspenso

-¿El suspenso?-repitió incrédula

-Así es-confirmo el coordinador-. La idea de que la chica que nos gusta se quiebre la cabeza debatiéndose entre la idea de que la molestamos solo porque si o si en verdad sentimos algo por ella, es algo que en realidad disfrutamos

-¡Hum!-bufo May visiblemente molesta-. No son más que unos vanidosos, presumidos, arrogantes, cabezas…

No pudo continuar su protesta ya que inesperadamente su esposo la había tomado de la barbilla para inmediatamente después besarla de la misma manera que hiciera años atrás.

-Bueno…-volvió a hablar la castaña una vez que se separaron-. Aunque…, debo admitir que también pueden ser odiosamente encantadores cuando se lo proponen

-Siempre somos encantadores-replico él con arrogancia

-Veremos si piensas lo mismo cuando nuestra pequeña nos confiese que ya es novia de ese chico-rebatió su esposa sumamente divertida intuyendo cual sería la reacción de su marido

-Pues si Haruka resulta ser igual de despistada que tu-contraataco Drew-, no cabe duda de que ese pobre muchacho esperara prácticamente una eternidad

-Drew…-le reprocho levemente molesta

-Pero esta bien-se apresuro a corregir el peliverde- Después de todo, con tu ingenuidad y todo eres perfecta. No te cambiaría absolutamente nada

-Y a pesar de que a veces eres un insufrible-señalo la ojiazul acurrucándose más contra él-. No hay nada que desee más que estar para siempre a tu lado

Una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del peliverde quien sin siquiera dudarlo, tomo suavemente a su mujer de la barbilla para besarla amorosamente en los labios. Cuando ambos se separaron la castaña se perdió en la mirada esmeralda de su antiguo rival mientras que el otrora coordinador hacia lo propio en los azul zafiro de su esposa; conscientes de que si tuvieran que pasar por lo mismo que habían vivido hace años, lo harían sin dudarlo si significaba estar para siempre uno al lado del otro.

**FIN**

**Biem, hemos llegado al final de este fic que espero, al igual que yo, hayan disfrutado ^^. Tengo planes para escribir algo más sobre esta pareja pero por ahora le dara un pequeño descanso a mi mentecilla en lo que respecta al contest para dedicarme a mis otros fics, sin embargo, estoy seguro de más temprano que tarde subire algo sobre nuestra pareja de coordinadores favoritos. AH! Casi lo olvido, muchas gracias por sus reviews y también a todos aquells que siguieron este fic hasta el último capítulo.^^**

**Hasta la próxima historia ^^**


End file.
